Como perros y gatos
by GreenApple86
Summary: Tori y Jade no se llevan bien.Ellas siempre están peleando, incluso por las cosas más pequeñas. Pero entonces, el ex de Tori se presenta en Hollywood Arts; y él está saliendo con una chica llamada Melissa allí. Tori le dice que ella está saliendo con alguien nuevo también. Él la invita a una cita doble y ahora ella tiene un problema,necesita una cita.[Traducción].
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es una historia que me gusto mucho y le pedí permiso al autor disnickyX para traducirlo al español. Este capitulo me gustaría dedicarlo a una escritora que admiro, AndyPain ( amo Everlong) y a Shinigami Scarlet que no esta pasando un buen momento y me cae bien.**

**Victorious no me pertenece ni sus personajes,ni a mi ni a disnickyX.**

**/**

**/**

**TORI **

Es mi primer día aquí en Hollywood Arts. y ya lo he estropeado. Derramé café sobre un tipo muy lindo, y yo, siendo la idiota que soy, intenté limpiarlo frotando su pecho.

Sí, solo que eso lo empeoraba. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, su novia entro y casi me gritó por tocar a su novio. No puedo decir que la culpo. Como he dicho, es _muy lindo_ y estaba frotando su pecho.

Ahora, mi nuevo maestro está aquí, señor Sikowitz, y estoy taaaan avergonzada. Me hundo en mi asiento a la vista de él, esperando que se olvide lo que pasó esta mañana.

Él no lo hace.

Después de presentarme como la estudiante nueva a todos mis compañeros, él me da las gracias por haberle dado dos dólares esta mañana.

André, la única persona que conozco aquí en esta escuela, además de mi hermana, me codea en las costillas. "¿Por qué le diste dos dólares?" susurra lo suficientemente elevado como para que el resto de la clase lo escuchara.

"Pensé que era un indigente!" susurro de vuelta, hundiendome aún más bajo en mi silla.

Esto no me habría pasado en Sherwood High, mi antigua escuela. Ninguno de mis antiguos maestros habría vestido con pantalones caquis, ropas de mal gusto gastadas, _o_ llegarían a la escuela descalzos, oh _, y_ ninguno de ellos se _atrevería_ a tener una calva en medio de una abundante variedad de pelo despeinado como un peinado aceptable. No es mi culpa pensar que es un indigente. El hombre luce como uno!

"Hoy, vamos a continuar con nuestro estudio en el grupo de improvisación."¡Tori!"

Salto en mi asiento.

"Supongo que usted está familiarizado con la improvisación." Sr. Sikowitz apunta hacia mí.

Me incorporo, ansioso por demostrar que no sólo soy la idiota que confundió a mi maestro con un hombre sin hogar. Sólo... no tengo ni idea de lo que carambas es la improvisación. "Bueno, sí y no."Yo respondo.

Eso estuvo bien. Le dije que sé que algo, pero no mucho, lo que significa que no estoy _completamente_ perdido.

"¿Qué significa eso?" él replica.

¡Rayos!

"No." Admito.

"Ok! Curso intensivo", el comienza mientras se aparta de nosotros y camina hacia la pizarra. Luego anota la palabra "Improvisación" en ella. "Improvisación! Actuar sin un guión. Lo que significa que los actores deben hacer sus propias acciones y diálogo a medida que realizan la escena, ¿entendido?"

No, algo no entiendo, pero justo cuando estoy a punto de decírselo, él sigue adelante.

"¡Bien! ¡Jade! Tú serás el capitán del primer grupo del día. ¡Elije a tus actores!" Da palmadas y camina hacia la pizarra.

Lo miro fijamente. Él parece estar un poco perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se frota las manos. Él es un hombre muy extraño. La forma en que mueve sus brazos alrededor de él como y como habla es tan salvaje y exageradamente expresivo.

Entonces oigo mi nombre.

Levanto la vista hacia la parte delantera de la sala a la chica que me llamó, Jade creo que el señor Sikowitz la llamó. Ella me está llamando para que yo pueda ser parte de su grupo, pero no quiero ir. Es mi primer día, no sé lo que tengo que hacer, y por si fuera poco, ella es la novia del chico lindo. Dudo que ella quiera que yo vaya allí por alguna otra razón que me hacerme pagar por tocar a su novio. Está en sus ojos. La forma en que esos ojos azules están mirándome, sólo sé que estoy en profundamente perdida.

André me da un codazo en las costillas. Bueno, eso _realmente está_ empezando a doler. "Ve". Me anima.

Pero yo no quiero ir. Sólo quiero mirar. Estoy a punto de preguntarle si _puedo_ simplemente mirar cuando André me codea de nuevo.

¡Ay! Eso de verdad, _de verdad,_ dolió. Yo frunzo el ceño hacia él.

Él no tiene ninguna simpatía por mí, sólo apunta a la parte delantera del escenario.

¡Ya! ¡Lo voy a hacer!

Tomo una respiración profunda y camino lentamente hacia el frente. Trato de no hacer contacto visual con la novia del chico lindo, con _Jade_, tampoco, pero me parece que no puede evitarlo.

Ella todavía está mirando fijamente.

Me estremezco, y es entonces cuando las comisuras de su boca levantan en la sonrisa más malvado.

Madre mía, estoy muerta.

"Está bien, denme un lugar," Sikowitz dice al resto de la clase, completamente ajeno al hecho de que estoy a punto de sufrir un poco de miedo escénico. Tengo miedo de mi ingenio!

"¡Casa!"

Miro a mis compañeros de clase y veo a un chico llamado Robbie fue el que le grito esa respuesta. Lo conocí antes. Él y su títere, Rex, fueron los que me dijeron cómo llegar a este salón. (Raro, lo sé, pero esto es una escuela para de arte, debe haber un ventrílocuo o dos aquí, supongo.).

"Y ahora denme una situación," Mr. Sikowitz continúa después de escribir "casa" en el tablero.

"Una gran noticia"*****. Esta sugerencia viene de André.

"André, nadie quiere ver grandes desnudos"*****, explica el Sr. Sikowitz.

Paso mi mano por la cara mientras André repite lo que realmente dijo. Grandes _noticias_, no grandes desnudos.

"Ah! Bueno, eso es diferente." El profesor excéntrico no parece avergonzarse en absoluto ya que regresa a la pizarra y escribe la sugerencia de André.

Jade da un paso hacia mí. Retrocedo un poco, sólo un poco, y ella sonríe de nuevo. "Eh, ¿por qué no vas a esperar en el pasillo", sugiere ella, señalando hacia la puerta.

¿Eso es todo? Yo puedo hacer eso. Puedo hacer eso muy bien en realidad. Por lo tanto, voy y lo hago.

"Está bien, en casa, una gran noticia... y ¡acción!" Oigo mi maestro decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

No tengo que esperar en el pasillo mucho antes de que Jade venga a buscarme. Ella me jala del brazo, de nuevo al frente de la clase.

"Fui a un refugio de animales y nos dieron... un _perro_. " Ella sonríe y me mira expectante.

Qué demonios?

_Oh_. La "gran noticia". La familia tiene un perro, y _yo soy_ el perro. Por supuesto...

"Eh, sí." Me río nerviosamente. "Soy el nuevo perro de la familia."

_**Los perros no hablan, Tori.**_

"Guau," añado.

Jade pone los ojos en blanco antes de alejarse unos pasos de mi. "Sikowitz, haz el favor de decirle a esta _aficionada_ que los perros no pueden hablar. "

_**¡Ya lo sé!**_

"Y que no caminan en dos patas."

_**Oh, eso es bajo**__._

"¡Sikowitz!" Ella grita cuando no llega ninguna respuesta de nuestro maestro. Él está demasiado ocupado bebiendo de un coco (raro) y él nos dice antes de agregar ", pero es cierto Tori. Si vas a actuar de perro, _se _ un perro. "

Exhalo lentamente antes de ponerme en cuatro patas. La verdad es que no me gusta este personaje Jade. Digo personaje porque ella luce por cada parte como una villana. Cabello oscuro con rayas azules, ceja perforado, nariz perforada, tatuaje en su brazo, jeans oscuros, top negro y botas ¿rojas...? ¡Malvada! ¡Simplemente _malvada_ es lo que digo!

"¡Y acción!" Sikowitz grita.

Jade es bastante bueno en esto porque no pierde el ritmo. "Fui a un refugio de animales y nos dieron un perro!" repite su línea sin problemas.

Inmediatamente, Cat (la conocí antes también, una chica tan interesante) y un chico llamado Eli comienzan a acariciar mi espalda ... como si fuera un perro.

Guacala. Mátame con una piedra.

"¿Puede el perro dormir en nuestra cama?"

Miro hacia arriba. Es el chico, el chico lindo. El novio de Jade. Casi me sonrojo. No porque él es sexy. Bueno, el pelo castaño perfecto, ojos oscuros y piel oscura son una combinación de ensueño en él, pero en realidad, es lo que dijo. Tiene bolas. Bueno, por supuesto que tiene bolas. Él es un chico, pero él tiene grandes cojones si puede pedirle a su novia que si podía dormir en la misma cama con él ... delante de _todo el mundo_ .

Jade mira ferozmente a su novio. "No, cariño, eso no puede!"

Ouch, me llamó "eso".

Jade camina hacia mí. Espero que no me patee. Ella se ve del tipo de patear cachorros. Pero me mantengo. Me siento tan valiente.

Ella llega hacia mí y agarra un mechón de mi cabello. "Uh oh, parece que este perro tiene bichos en su pelaje," anuncia.

Gruño un poco en la garganta. Yo _no_ tengo bichos en mi pelaje ... pelo!

Los dos "niños" detrás de mí lloran, "eww" y "asco" antes de saltar hacia atrás lejos de mí, ya no quieren acariciar mi espalda. Lo agradezco, pero lo agradecería más si no fuera porque _Jade _afirmó que encontró bichos en mi pelo.

"Oh, está bien", continúa Jade. La miro que se aleja mientras ella explica cómo una vez leyó en Internet que el café funciona muy bien para deshacerse de los insectos en el pelo. Ella sigue caminando hasta que está en la "audiencia", arranca un vaso de café helado de la mano de un tipo, y luego se dirige hacia el "escenario" ... hacia mí!

Ella _realmente_ va a hacerlo, verter el café en mí. Lo puedo decir. Ella abrió la tapa, está de pie junto a mí, y ella está empezando a inclinar el vaso.

¿Café? ¿En _mi_ pelo? ¡ No gracias!

Estoy a punto de levantarme y correr, pero nooo... los perros no corren en dos patas.

Entonces de la nada, una idea viene a mí. Y esto tiene que ser lo que la improvisación se trata, pensando en los pies. ¿Tengo que ser un perro? Bueno, voy a ser un _perro_.

Antes de Jade puede derramar el café en mí, me lanzo hacia adelante y hundo mis dientes en su pierna.

Sí, villana. Los perros muerden.

Ella da un gritito de sorpresa antes de caer justo sobre su culo, el café se derrama por todo el frente de su camisa.

¡Epa!

Toda la clase es estalla en risas, incluso Sikowitz.

Se levanta rápidamente y grita: "¡Perra estúpida!"

"Jade" Reprimenda Sikowitz. Toda la clase está en silencio. Ella acaba de decir la palabra con P.

"¿Qué? Ella es un perro. El femenino de perro es perra ". Responde Jade con total naturalidad.

"Buen punto. ¡Acción!" Sikowitz grita con entusiasmo, y entonces Jade viene hacia mí, como si nunca la hubieran interrumpido.

Mis ojos como platos. Se supone que es mi maestro! Se supone que debe mantenerme a salvo, _protegerme…_ pero él ... Él realmente sólo va a dejar que ... ella me va a _matar_!

No termino de llegar a esta conclusión, cuando me agarra por el cuello de la camisa, como si hubiera sido un perro de verdad con, bueno, un collar alrededor de mi cuello.

Yo admiro como bueno ella se mantiene en su personaje, ya sabes, recordando que se supone que debo ser un perro y todo, pero ¡Dios mío! Hay como... maldito _fuego_ que sale de su nariz, y al verla casi me hago en mis pantalones. No hay manera de que voy a dejar que improvisar su próxima acción, teniendo en cuenta que sólo levanta la mano izquierda hacia atrás. Ella definitivamente tiene la intención de golpearme, y dudo que ella vaya a "fingir" para hacerlo. Por lo tanto, le muerdo, esta vez en el brazo, justo donde tiene su tatuaje de la estrella.

"¡Mierda!" Ella susurra y me deja ir inmediatamente.

Toda la clase se echa a reír de nuevo. Ellos piensan que este cachorrito es gracioso. Lo admito. Si yo estuviera en la audiencia, yo pensaría que fue muy divertido, pero no lo soy. Estoy improvisando una escena en la que mi coprotagonista o lo que sea me va a dar una paliza con el pretexto de "actuar".

Y yo no quiero que me golpeen. Así que corro, en cuatro patas, hacia el chico sexy. Tiene cojones. Él va a plantar cara al dragón y salvarme. Lo sé.

Y yo tengo razón.

"Wow, nena, cálmate", dice, levantando la mano izquierda para evitar que su novia tome represalias. Su otra mano está acariciando la parte superior de mi cabeza. "No lo hizo a propósito, no chica?" Luego se vuelve hacia mí y se pone de rodillas. Lo siguiente que sé, mis mejillas están en sus manos y él acariciando mi rostro al igual que lo haría un ser humano a un _verdadero _perro.

¡Qué buen actor!

Yo puedo hacer esto. Yo puedo ser una buena actriz también.

_Bueno, piensa Tori.__Eres un perro, y ¿qué es lo que hacen los perros cuando le acarician sus rostros?_

Sonrío cuando la idea viene a mí, y luego, me muevo mi trasero. Ey, si yo fuera un perro, tendría una cola, y yo estaría meneándola, sí lo haría!

"Buena chica". Ríe el chico lindo, y antes de que pueda avergonzarme por rubor, le doy un pequeño "guau" y lamo su mejilla.

"¡Eso es todo! Quiero ese estúpido chucho puesto a dormir!" Jade le grita. Uy, me olvidé un poco de ella.

"Pero, nena" -

"A dormir, Beck!" interrumpe cualquier protesta que su novio iba a ser.

Ah, así que ese es su nombre. Beck. Es un poco agradable. Me gusta.

_Beck_ suspiró dramáticamente. "Bien, yo me encargo de ella." Y con eso, me tira del collar imaginario hacia la puerta.

Sí, yo morí en mi primer trabajo de improvisación, pero fue mucho mejor que me derramaran café en mi pelo.

/

***Aqui cuando Andre dice Grande Noticias en ingles seria "Big News" por eso Sikowits lo confunde con "Big Nudes" que seria desnudos. O sea suenan mas o menos igual en ingles.**

**_Es mas probable que publique los fines de semana. Dejen un review, si así lo desean que serán gratamente contestados.. Gracias.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews y por los favs y follows,gracias de verdad. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious ni sus personajes, ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie me pertenece ni a mi ni al autor original de este fic ,disnickyX. **

**Ahora si, disfruten.**

**/**

**JADE**

Hoy tiene que ser uno de los peores días que he tenido desde que llegue aquí a Hollywood Arts. No sólo el Sr. Bigotes (Hey, yo tenía siete años cuando le nombré) murió esta mañana, pero estoy en el baño de damas tratando de borrar el café de mi remera, debido a la nueva chica estúpida. Tiene suerte de que mi parte superior es de color negro y la mancha de café no se verá, de lo contrario me gustaría tener un par de tijeras para su oreja.

En realidad, todavía puedo hacerlo. Voy a tener tiempo de sobra para más tarde. _Ella _no lo sabe todavía, pero voy a hacer que venga a mi casa después de la escuela hoy. Prefiero no hacerlo. No quiero que ella sepa donde vivo. Y yo _realmente_ no quiero verla después de las horas de clase, pero hay algo de ella que yo necesito.

Su ropa.

Deseo hacer algo drástico con ellas, como cortarlas y hacer que regrese a su casa en ropa interior, pero no lo hare. Voy a usarlas mañana, después de pasarla a través de mi lavadora media docena de veces, por supuesto.

Es culpa de ese bufón de Sikowitz. Ella es mi pareja en nuestro nuevo método de ejercicios de actuación, un ejercicio en el que tenemos que cambiar de identidad con uno de nuestros compañeros de clase por un día.

Correcto. Durante todo el día de mañana, tengo que ser "Tori Vega" y ella tiene que ser "Jade West". Dios, yo prefiero ser Cat. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es decir estupideces ,cosas alegres , y correr alrededor como un niño de cinco años todo el día. No me malinterpreten, Cat es mi mejor amigo aquí, pero en circunstancias normales prefiero cerrar de golpe sobre mi lengua una puerta de coche antes de actuar como ella.

Hoy, sin embargo, con mucho gusto lo haría. Lo prefiriria a tener que ser Tori _Vega_ . Quiero decir, ella es nueva. ¿Qué más debo saber acerca de ella, además del hecho de que ella es torpe, tonta, molesta, un ataque en masa, se deja intimidar fácilmente, -

"Hey, em Jade?"

Desvio mis ojos en el espejo y de inmediato hago contacto visual con _ella,_ la chica Vega.

"Vega", gruño y sigo para acabar en mi camisa, negándome a dejarla siquiera creerse que ella es lo suficientemente importante como para molestarme.

"Así que, lo siento por lo del café en tu remera, pero ya que somos compañeras estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos empezar de nuevo, ¿sabes? Sér amigas quizas?" Ella sonríe nerviosamente mientras retuerce sus dedos uno sobre el otro.

Por dentro , estoy rodando mis ojos y pensando cuan estúpida es realmente esta chica si ella piensa que yo fácilmente perdonare lo que hizo. "Sí, bueno, no me gustas, así que, yo no quiero ser tu amiga." Me las arreglo para sonar totalmente aburrida y no irritada, que es lo que buscaba.

"Mira, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrartelo?" Ella casi ruega.

Patética.

Pretendo considerar su oferta, aunque no tengo ninguna intención de aceptar. "Ven a mi casa después de la escuela."Ordeno antes de girar en el espejo y caminar hacia ella.

Ella tiene la boca abierta, evidentemente conmocionado y asustado de su ingenio.

Bien.

Al pasar a su lado, ella agarra mi brazo.

Mis ojos como platos. Ella me tocó. No dejo que la gente me toque, no menos que a mí me gusten, y no hay mucha gente que me guste. " _Nunca_ me toques ", gruño.

Sus cejas casi llegan al nacimiento de su pelo. "Yo lo… lo siento, pero no sé dónde vives." Ella balbucea. Está inquieto con las manos otra vez, pero esa sonrisa sigue ahí. Dios mío, qué rara."Y además, no tengo coche todavia, así que ..."

Me quedo mirando sin comprender, mirándola fijamente mientras resuelvo que es lo que voy a hacer, ella traga como cinco veces.

Ella es tan malditamente cobarde.

"Está bien, te voy a llevar." Yo cedo. "Nos vemos en el coche después de la escuela."

"Eh, qué coche es el tuyo?"

¿En qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto, ella no sabe qué coche es mío.

"Nos vemos aquí, entonces!" Estallo un poco impaciente porque estoy empezando a sentir que la idiotez puede ser contagiosa. Ella ya está plagada de la enfermedad y no quiero contagiarme, así que me alejo de ella lo más rápido que puedo.

TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTTJTJTJTJJTTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJJTJTTJTJTJJTJTJTJTJTJTTJTJTJJTJTJTJTJTJTTJTJJTTJJTJTJTTJTJTJJTJTJTJTJ

Todavía estoy cabreada, incluso más de lo que estaba antes. Hablé con Sikowitz ... otra vez. Estaba tratando de hacer que me dejara cambiar de pareja, que me deje trabajar con _alguien _además de Vega. Demonios, incluso estoy dispuesto a ser Robbie mañana y soportar todos los comentarios sucios de Rex acerca de tener metida una mano en la espalda , pero Sikowitz dijo que no. Él es un ser testarudo. Espero que beba jugo agrio de coco uno de estos días.

Marcho al baño y diviso a Vega de inmediato. Dios, es tan estúpida. Podía haber esperado _fuera _del baño.

"Vamos", estallo y entonces salimos. Yo no volteo para ver si ella me está siguiendo. Yo sé que ella lo hace. Es una cobarde Vega ¿no?

El viaje a mi coche se hace en silencio. Como si fuera a ser de otra manera. No me gusta la voz de Vega. Es embreado, llorona, fastidiosa, un poco nasal-

"Debes ponerte tu cinturón de seguridad, Jade."

Ya es bastante malo que estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba en mi coche, para ser sacada de mis pensamientos por la molesta voz de Vega , _la_ molesta voz de Vega que me dice _si me he_ puesto el cinturón de seguridad ... ? Sin darse cuenta, lo soluciono con una mirada asesina con tanta fuerza que cierra la boca y, literalmente, traga, como un personaje de Looney Toons.

"Lo siento, mi padre es policía, así que ..." ella anuncia, antes de abrochar su cinturón de seguridad y mirar por la ventana.

Me quedo sin decir una palabra.

Su padre es policía, eh. Eso es bueno. Podría usar esa información. Tengo que aprender todo lo que hay que saber acerca de Vega. Es la única razón por la que va a venir a mi casa. Tengo que llegar a conocerla si yo voy a ser ella todo el día de mañana. No estoy aquí, en Hollywood Arts por accidente, a diferencia de _algunas_ personas. Me tomo muy en serio mi oficio. Si yo voy a jugar a ser Vega, voy a _ser_ Vega. Yo no hago a media ninguno de mis trabajos, y yo soy lo suficientemente profesional para mantener mi aversión por la chica en un segundo plano, mientras que lo realizo.

"Eh, Jade?"

Alzo las cejas y no doy a Vega una respuesta verbal.

"Tu ...tu tienes una pala en el asiento de atrás." Ella comenta. Ella está tratando de sonar indiferente, pero fallando miserablemente. Ella es posiblemente la peor actriz que he encontrado.

"Ajam". Yo respondo. Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que digo, porque yo no voy a decir que mi gato murió y lo enterre camino a la escuela esta mañana. No es de su maldita incumbencia.

"Eh, Jade?"

Alzo las cejas de nuevo, negándome a apartar la mirada del camino. Es relativamente desierto, como siempre, lo que significa que no necesariamente tengo que concentrarme tanto en el, pero prefiero no observar a Vega a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

"Eh, mi teléfono no está recibiendo ninguna señal."

Yo no le respondí. Por supuesto que no está recibiendo ninguna señal. Estamos en el desierto, idiota. No exactamente me _gusta_ no recibir señal en mi teléfono durante veinte minutos de mi día tampoco, pero esta es la ruta más corta a mi casa. Yo no vivo exactamente cerca de la escuela.

"Mira, no hay señal," ella continúa, empujando su Pear Phone en mi cara.

La miro por primera vez desde que me dijo que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, y lo que veo me hace sonreír. Ella está _asustada._

Dios mío. Sé que estamos en un desierto, sin señal, y tengo una pala en mi asiento de atrás, pero que _realmente_ cree que voy a matarla?

Pensándolo bien ... esa no es una mala idea.

"Sí, estamos a punto de pasar a través de Shadow Creek Park. No hay mucho señal hasta aquí." Explico ominosamente antes de añadir "no hay mucho de nada aquí."

"Oh." Ella traga saliva ruidosamente.

Hombre, es fácil. Observo de nuevo el camino y empiezo a tararear en voz baja al principio y luego lo hago más fuerte. "La la, la la lala" Yo canto tan espeluznantemente como puedo, una y otra vez, sólo para joder con ella.

De repente, ella grita, en realidad era bastante divertido hasta que ella abrió la puerta y saltó del coche, de mi coche en movimiento.

Que cara….

Freno de golpe y doy marcha atrás hasta estar alineada con ella. Bueno, tengo que admitir que estoy un poco impresionada, pero aún así es estúpida. Ella está mirando su codo, y puedo ver desde el asiento del conductor de que hay sangre en el. Mucha. Chica tonta. ¿Qué pensaba que pasaría si ella salta de un vehículo en movimiento?

"Hey, ¿Por qué saltaste del coche?" pregunto, sabiendo ya la respuesta y no siento una pizca de culpa. Ella salto. Yo no la empuje.

"Oh, no hay razón!" ella grita antes de levantarse lentamente con las piernas temblorosas. Luego mira hacia abajo, frunciendo el ceño ante sus jeans sucios antes de murmurar: "Coño!"

Pongo los ojos. "Bueno, date prisa y regresa dentro!"

"No, está bien. Voy a caminar de aquí."

Estrecho mis ojos ante su estupidez. "Tu no sabes donde vivo."

"Supongo que me iré a casa, entonces." Se encoge de hombros.

"Solo regresa al coche." Comienzo a realmente irritarme.

"No, gracias." Ella saluda cortésmente antes de darme la espalda y se va con una leve cojera ,está herida obviamente, pero no me importa. Ella sólo ... se _despidió de _mí.

Salgo de mi coche rápidamente. Ella no va a casa hasta que consiga lo que necesito de ella. No voy a fallar en mi tarea sólo porque la pobrecita de Vega es un maldito gato miedoso!

Una vez que escucha la puerta del coche cerrarse ella grita y corre,_realmente corre_, lejos de mí. No soy una corredora muy rápido, pero suerte para mí, ella no puede correr tan rápido, porque está herida.

No puedo expresar en palabras cuan molesta estoy con ella por esto. Estamos en el _desierto_. Me vestí con todo _negro_ y _botas_ . Es jodidamente _caliente_ . Yo no _quiero_ correr. Nunca he sudado un día en mi vida y estoy seguro que no voy a empezar ahora!

La atrapo fácilmente y la tacleo en el suelo. No es necesario, pero quiero herirla, entonces la tacleo con fuerza.

Gruñe y empieza a retorcerse como una loca, tratando de soltarse de mi.

Estoy gritando, "Deja de ser una idiota y vuelve al coche!"

Ella está gritando, "Déjame ir!" "¡Aléjate!" y "Mi papá es policía!"

La ignoro y sigo luchando con ella.

Una eternidad después, de alguna manera me las arreglé para ponerme de pie. Agarro una de sus piernas y empiezo a arrastrarla de vuelta a mi coche. Es la experiencia más agotadora que he tenido porque está luchando contra mí con tanta fuerza. Entonces ella me patea, justo en la espinilla. Estuve a punto de decir la más grande, más mala, palabra de cuatro letras conocidas por el hombre , pero lo mantengo en caso de que no pudiera detenerme ahí. Me he ido por la tangente, diciendo cada palabrota que conozco y mezclandolas en las combinaciones más creativas jamás escuchadas. He pateado y gritado y mi cara se puso roja debido a la cantidad de energía utilizada por mi rabieta, pero entonces, mi pequeña presa se hubiera salido con la suya.

Al igual que la forma en que está tratando de escapar ahora. Ella está en su vientre, deslizándose a gran velocidad al igual que la serpiente que es.

Me abalanzo sobre ella. Se da la vuelta sobre su espalda bruscamente, liberándose. Me recupero rápidamente y me monto a horcajadas sobre su estómago, sujetando sus brazos a su lado con las piernas. Ella todavía está luchando con fuerza contra mí, pero tengo la ventaja. Así que estoy medio sentada medio acostada, mis manos apoyadas contra el suelo a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras ella se retuerce . Voy a estar aquí hasta que su cabeza entienda que no voy a ir a ninguna parte, y que cuanto más se esfuerce menos capaz será de respirar.

Su rostro es casi púrpura en el momento en que la idiota se lo imagina. Ella no está luchando tan duro, sólo respirando con un poco de dificultad y dando un pequeño toque aquí y allá. O es _que_ ella es estúpida o esta determinada en alejarse. Si es esto último, entonces tengo que admirar sus instintos de supervivencia. No quiero admitir que su voluntad de sobrevivir es bastante impresionante.

Impresionante. Uf, creo que he utilizado esa palabra para describir Vega cerca de tres veces. Ella no es impresionante. Ella no lo es! Ella no lo es! _No lo es_ !

Cuando por fin se queda _absolutamente_ quieta, hablo. "Has terminado, Vega?"

Ella me mira fijamente.

Eh, buenos es suficiente.

Me inclino un poco más cerca, mi nariz a sólo un centímetro de la de ella, y estrecho mis ojos. Trata de alejarse, pero ella está acostada de espaldas, atrapada debajo de mí. Ella no puede _realmente_ alejarse de mí, no importa lo mucho que lo intenta. Lo mejor que puede hacer es apretar los ojos cerrados. Es la reacción que quiero de ella. La acción que espero recibir. Pero ella no me lo da. Ella me mira fijamente a los ojos, desafiante.

Eso también está bien, supongo. De hecho, podría hacer bien en mirarme. Que vea el asesinato absoluto en mis ojos, porque así es como me siento ahora. Asesina. Tengo muchas ganas de poner mis manos alrededor de la garganta de esta chica y apretarla hasta que sus ojos se salgan de sus órbitas.

Pero no lo haré. Todavía no.

"Prometo no _matarte_, _simplemente_ quiero que regreses al auto ", le digo lentamente, enfatizando cada palabra para hacerle saber lo estúpida que creo que es.

Aún así, ella me mira.

Muevo mi quijada un poco, mi paciencia se esta agotando. "¿Qué? Dije lo prometo."

Tira bruscamente sus brazos debajo de mí, e instintivamente tenso el agarre de mis piernas , manteniendo el brazo en su lugar. "Chica ..." gruño amenazadoramente, toda mi actitud sugiere que si se mueve un centímetro le voy a romper una de sus extremidades. No estoy de humor para ser empujada, o de tener que correr tras ella de nuevo.

"Promesa de meñiques", ella croa.

Tomo una respiración profunda antes de mirar al cielo y rodar mis ojos. Promesa de meñique?. Incluso _Cat_ ha superado el meñique juramento.

Entonces cedo, porque no quiero estar aquí, sobre Vega durante todo el día. Acabo de darme cuenta de que puede ser increíblemente terca. Si no hago la promesa de meñique , probablemente estemos aquí hasta la medianoche.

"Está bien,promesa de meñique." Me muevo un poco, lo suficiente para levantar una de mis piernas lo suficientemente alto como para que libere el brazo. Ella sostiene su dedo meñique para que lo tome, y lo hago rápido. Como he dicho, no quiero estar encima de Vega durante todo el día.

Me levanto de inmediato, agarro uno de sus brazos, y de un tiron la levanto bruscamente. Se estrella contra mí y envuelvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura antes de tirar de ella hacia mi coche. Normalmente, yo no abrazo a la gente que no conozco, o gente a la que conozco para el caso, pero me aferro firmemente a Vega. Ella esta débil y necesita mi ayuda. Quiero decir, yo la deje agotada y estoy orgullosa de ello, pero al mismo tiempo yo no confío en que ella no corra de nuevo si me dejo llevar por ella.

Al llegar a mi coche, le meto en el asiento del pasajero y casi regreso a mi lado, pero cambio de opinión cuando un pensamiento viene a la mente. Le prometí de meñique no matarla. Ella no prometió quedarse en el coche. Así que le abrocho yo mí misma el cinturón antes de arrastrarme sobre ella para llegar al asiento del conductor.

Ella protesta y gruñe, empuja y abofetea mi culo hasta que consigo llegar a mi lado. Hecho chispas por los ojos por pegarme, pero yo no digo nada, me inclino sobre ella para cerrar la puerta. Realmente no puedo culparla por su reacción. Si ella pusiera su culo en mi cara yo haría más que golpearla.

Conduzco mi coche con una mano. Con la otra, estoy sosteniendo el cinturón de Vega y yo no pienso soltarla pronto. Si ella salta de mi coche nuevo, la mataré. Con o sin promesa de meñique.

Tengo que conducir así todo el camino a mi casa y yo estoy molesta por ello. Verdaderamente cabreada en realidad, pero, hay una pequeña parte de mí, sólo una pequeña, un _poco_ menos enojada por tener que ser Vega mañana. Ella no es _sólo_ torpe, tonta, molesta, un ataque en masa, o fácilmente de intimidar, ella es una luchadora también.

Puedo trabajar con eso.

/

**Contesto a los review anonimos.. si la voy a traducir toda la historia y la voy a subir semanalmente porque no quiero "alcanzar" al autor original porque aparte se suele tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar y no quiero yo hacerlo tampoco, aparte que no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**Hay un review que entendi de Luna.. no entendi que me quisiste decir acerca del esnobismo o algo asi .. de verdad no entendi pero espero tus review de nuevo.. tengan excelente semana gente.. bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok este capitulo va dedicado única y exclusimante a AndyPain, me entere por ahí de que es su cumpleaños, asi que Feliz Cumpleaños¡.**

**/****

**Victorious ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie me pertenece. Este fic es solo una traducción.**

**/****

{~ ~ ~ ~ **~ TORI ~** ~ ~ ~ ~}

La casa de Jade es agradable. Sólo estoy un _poco_ avergonzada de imaginarme que ella vivia en un castillo con un puente levadizo, una fosa llena de grandes tiburones blancos, y cabezas humanas sobre los picos esparcidos por el lugar.

Está bien, quizás yo en realidad no pensé que ella vivía en un castillo con una fosa y tiburones, pero no esperaba que su casa fuera normal tampoco.

Es más grande que la mía, pero no de una manera que parece poco atractivo, supongo. Quiero decir, el exterior no está pintado de negro o gris, pero si de un muy rico, cremoso, color beige.

No es que tenga un montón de tiempo para admirar su casa, dentro o fuera, porque Jade esta casi tirando de mí en el interior, a través de lo que voy a asumir es un comedor y, a continuación, arriba, su dormitorio.

Miro mi brazo, al que Jade se aferra. Pensé que no le gustaba tocar a la gente. Quiero decir, ella tuvo una "cosa" cuando agarre su brazo en el baño el día de hoy, así que, ¿por qué sigue tocándome?

Yo tiro mi brazo fuera de su alcance y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Si no puedo tocarla, ella no puede tocarme. ¡Eso es!

Bueno, eso sonaba mucho más inmaduro de lo que quise decir , pero el concepto sigue en pie.

Jade eleva su ceja perforada hacia mí, como si no pudiera creer que tuviera la osadía de arrebatarle mi brazo lejos ella. La miro en actitud desafiante. Sí, tengo la osadía. ¡Es mi brazo!

Entonces aparece, esa malvada, malvada sonrisa. Está ahí por medio segundo antes de que su rostro blanco se asiente. "No podría importarme menos de nada "'me mira.

No me gusta esa mirada. Sólo sociópatas pueden dominarlo. Así que me muevo fuera de su camino cuando empieza a caminar hacia mí.

Empuja la puerta de su dormitorio e inmediatamente me siento estúpida. Ella iba a cerrar la puerta, no pensando en hacerme algo.

Ni siquiera me da un vistazo mientras se mueve hacia su tocador. "Voy a tomar una ducha," anuncia.

Yo frunzo el ceño inmediatamente. ¿Ella va a tomar una ducha? ¿Y me deja aquí de pie en su dormitorio? ¿No tiene el más mínimo de los modales? Quiero decir, ¿quién hace eso?

"Esos son para ti." Ella dice, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de ver dónde está apuntando. Situado en la cama hay un pequeño montón de ropa... para mí.

Es entonces cuando la miro. Realmente mirarla. Esta sucia. Hay suciedad en su cara, en los brazos, en la ropa, en el pelo, en todas partes. Por supuesto que quiere tomar una ducha. Habíamos estado rodando en el desierto.

"Quédate aquí y no toques nada hasta que yo vuelva. " Y con eso, ella sale de la habitación.

Sé que no le gusto a Jade. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que ella me odia. La mordí, la hice caer, y luego lamí su novio. Nos peleamos en el desierto, y le di una patada en la espinilla tan duro que su rostro casi se puso morado debido al esfuerzo que hizo para mantener sus gritos en su interior, sin embargo, ella sacó una muda de ropa para mí y me va a dejar que tome una ducha después de ella. Hubiera esperado que me deje permanecer sucia e incómoda hasta que llegara a casa. Eso es lo que una persona mala haría. Tal vez Jade no es tan mala como pensaba.

Entonces miro mejor a mi alrededor y cambio de opinión. La habitación de Jade es... única. Sus papeles en las paredes son relativamente normales, y hay unos cuantos posters de bandas de chicos que no reconozco, pero hay un estante que tiene un montón de frascos en él. En los frascos hay... cosas; cosas que no puedo ni describir, porque no sé l_o_ que son, cosas que parecen que pertenecen a una película de ciencia ficción acerca de bebés mutados genéticamente o algo así. Que escalofriante; simplemente raro. Me muevo un poco más cerca, levantando la mano para tocar, pero luego cambio de idea. Jade dijo que no tocara nada.

Por lo tanto, bajo la mano y no toco nada. Solo estaré de pie por siempre esperando a que Jade salga de la ducha.

"Hey, Jade... Whoa. No Jade."

La puerta de la habitación de Jade se abre bruscamente, ¡y estoy mirando la cosa más linda que alguna vez vi! Allí, en la puerta es una niña de unos ocho o nueve años, y ella _es_ linda. No me malinterpreten, pero ella no es la cosa más linda que nunca vi. La cosa más linda que nunca vi son las extensiones de color amarillo brillante en su pelo.

Esta es la hermana de Jade. No hay duda de ello. Los ojos azules, el pelo castaño, la mirada feroz con el ceño fruncido, pero esas rayas, ella lleva extensiones en el pelo de la forma en que Jade lo hace. Jade tiene una hermana que la admira tanto que está imitándola! Jade no puede _posiblemente_ ser tan malo como creo que es con una hermana que obviamente la idolatra. Quiero decir, tengo una hermana, pero yo nunca quise copiar nada de Trina.

"¿Quién de-monos eres tu?" La mini Jade frunce el ceño.

Oh, Dios mío! Que linda! Tan, condenadamente linda que yo sólo quiero pellizcar sus mejillas de la forma en que mi abuela solía hacerlo antes de su muerte.

"Soy Tori. Amiga de Jade de la escuela." Yo respondo con una sonrisa brillante.

La pequeña niña estrecha sus ojos. "Jade dijo que no tiene amigos en la escuela, solo Cat." Ella dice sospechosamente.

"Bueno, acabo de empezar Hollywood Arts hoy. Jade no tuvo tiempo para hablarte de mí." Yo respondo sin problemas.

"Oh." La chica acepta antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y me mira fijamente un poco más.

Me muevo un poco, esperando a que dijera algo más.

Ella no lo hace. Sólo sigue mirándome fijamente y _realmente_ esta empezando a hacerme sentir un poco incómoda.

"Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto, para entablar un poco de conversación.

"Amber". Ella responde inmediatamente.

Sonrío. Esperaba que me diera un tiempo más difícil con ella a causa de la forma en que ella me está mirando. Esperemos que esto signifique que está empezando a ser un poco menos cuidadosa de mí.

Entonces me doy cuenta. Ámbar y Jade. ¡Eso es tan lindo!

"¿Por qué estás toda sucia?" Amber interrumpe involuntariamente mis reflexiones.

"Oh, Jade y yo estuvimos eh... luchando" -

"¿Por qué lucharon, si son amigas?" Ella pregunta, volviendo a sospechar.

"Bueno, soy una amiga especial de Jade. Nos gusta luchar entre sí. Es... uh divertido. "

"Pero Beck es el amigo especial de Jade. "

Momento de palmearme en el rostro.

"¡Bueno, yo soy un tipo diferente de amiga especial, ahí tienes!" Saco mi lengua a la pequeña sabelotodo. En definitiva, una niña de esa edad no debería ser tan sarcástica.

Ella me saca la lengua de regreso.

"¡Fuera de mi habitación, Riley!"

Al sonido de la voz de Jade, tanto Amber y yo nos sobresaltamos... Espera _Riley_ ?

Amber o Riley, rueda los ojos a Jade. "¿Es ella tu amigo especial?" Ella pregunta, sin inmutarse por el tono nada amistoso de su hermana mayor.

"¿Qué?" Jade frunce el ceño.

"Ella dijo que es tu amiga especial y a ustedes les gusta pelear y es por eso que está sucia."

Jade pone los ojos y se deja caer sobre la cama. "Métete en tus propios asuntos."

"Métete en tus propios asuntos." Amber / Riley burla.

"No te atrevas a empezar con esa mierda."

"No te atrevas a empezar con esa mierda"

"¡Riley, lo juro por Dios!"

"Riley, te lo juro,¡ ah!" la chica exclama cuando una almohada se estrella directo en su cara. "¡Le diré a mamá, tú lo vas a conseguir!"

"¡No, si tú lo consigues primero mocosa!" Jade se levanta de repente y Riley sale corriendo. Sólo deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para mostrar a Jade el dedo medio en la puerta antes de desaparecer por el pasillo completamente.

Miro detrás de ella. ¿Por qué mintió sobre su nombre de esa manera, y sin la más mínima vacilación? ¿Es eso algo que es normal aquí? Aprender a ser otra persona? ¿Los niños comienzan a practicar a esta edad para poder entrar en Hollywood Arts.?

"Vega, puedes ducharte ahora."

"¿Va a tratar de entrar en Hollywood Arts?" Le pregunto. Yo no sé por qué. Tal vez debido al pensamiento que tengo ahora mismo en mi mente. Riley va a ser una buena actriz algún día. Merece ir a una escuela como Hollywood Arts. Yo, por el contrario, sólo llegué por accidente. Realmente no tengo mucho talento. No soy como los otros estudiantes.

Jade hace una mueca, y no puedo culparla. Esa pregunta sólo vino de la nada. "Ella dijo que su nombre es Amber", le digo, como si asi explicara adecuadamente lo que ha estado pasando por mi cabeza.

"Bueno, no lo es. Ahora, ve a tomar una ducha. Apestas".

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella y arranco la ropa de su cama. "Tu apestas "murmuro en voz baja.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada." Digo astutamente antes de prácticamente salir corriendo de su habitación. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no se exactamente dónde está el baño. Por suerte para mí, Riley sale de una puerta a unos diez metros de distancia. Asumo que es su cuarto.

Ella no me ve bien, probablemente porque está demasiado ocupado con su teléfono.

"Riley" Yo la llamo.

La niña me mira y frunce el ceño. "Soy Amber". Ella me dice.

Pongo los ojos. No otra vez. "¿Dónde está el baño?" Me pregunto, pensando en no me saque de quicio el pequeño juego de la niña.

Riley apunta a la puerta más cercana a las escaleras.

"¡Gracias!" Yo le digo.

"Uh-huh". Es su respuesta.

Ella es tan parecida a Jade. No que yo sepa mucho sobre Jade porque acabo de conocerla hoy, pero hay ciertas características suyas que son casi imposibles no reconocer de inmediato.

Una vez dentro del baño, ni siquiera me atrevo a desnudarme. Por lo general lo hago cuando estoy en un cuarto de baño exterior. Por lo general tengo que averiguar cómo funciona la ducha porque no todos los mandos y duchas son iguales. No esta vez. Tengo que salir de esta ropa lo antes posible. Estoy sucia... y con un poco de sangre. Espero que el corte en el codo no se infecte.

No me tomó mucho tiempo para averiguar la ducha. Es como la mía. El agua fría en la izquierda, caliente en la derecha. Tire de la pequeña cosa en el centro para activar el modo de ducha.

Estoy en la ducha cuando a los cinco minutos escucho abrirse la puerta.

Me congelo. Mierda! ¿Por qué no la trabe?

"¿Hola?". Llamo tentativamente.

"Relajate, Vega. Estoy poniendo la ropa en la lavadora." Responde Jade antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Fiu.

Espera, no fiu. ¡Jade probablemente acaba de ver mi ropa interior!

_Calmate, Tori.__Sólo cálmate.__No es gran cosa.__Jade es una chica.__Probablemente ni siquiera le importa._

Corro las cortinas un poco y echo un vistazo. Mis ojos se abren a lo que veo, o más bien lo que _no_ veo. Ropa. Jade se la llevó, y no sólo mi ropa sucia, tambien la ropa que supuestamente me prestó.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida! ¿Cómo pude haber pensado que Jade estaba _realmente _siendo amable conmigo. Ella es malvada. Yo _sé_ eso! Sin embargo, yo bajé la guardia de todas formas y ahora me lo está devolviendo por humillarla en la clase de hoy.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Trato de pensar en algo en lo que me lavo el pelo. O sea, bien podría terminar mi ducha, ¿verdad?

No se me ocurre nada. Estoy en una casa extraña, con gente extraña, y mi ropa se ha ido junto con mi PearPhone, _y_ la única cosa que puedo utilizar para cubrir mi cuerpo es una toalla que está tirada en el suelo. Es probablemente de Jade. Por lo tanto, no quiero tocarla.

Riley.

Una idea viene a mí de repente. Tal vez pueda conseguir que Riley me ayude .Tal vez me puede conseguir algo de su madre, y espero que me vaya.

No es el mejor de los planes, pero es el único que tengo. Así que abro la puerta del baño un poco y saco la cabeza, con la esperanza de ver pasar a Riley pronto.

Ella no lo hace.

Espero y espero y espero. Espero una hora, quizá dos, posiblemente tres. Espero tanto tiempo que mi pelo se ha secado completamente. Ahora, eso es mucho tiempo. Tanto que casi me doy por vencida y me dirijo a la habitación de Jade usando nada más que la ropa del dia de mi nacimiento, pero luego la veo. Riley. Ella viene por las escaleras. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien en mi vida.

El nombre de Riley casi se me escapa de los labios, pero luego me acuerdo de su juego.

"Amber" susurro.

Riley se detiene en seco y me mira fijamente durante unos segundos. Luego sonríe. "Soy Riley."

"Oh, así que _ahora_ eres Riley? " Me burlo. _Increíble_.

La niña sólo sonríe y se encoge de hombros. "¿Qué quieres?"

Por Dios. El mal de toda la familia.

"¿Me puedes hacer un favor, por favor?" Le ruego desesperada.

Por alguna extraña razón, la sonrisa de Riley se convierte en una sonrisa completa.

Oh no.

"Está bien, pero si lo hago, me tienes que hacer un favor aún _más grande_. " Ella negocia.

"¿Qué _tanto_ más grande? "

"Uno mucho más grande. "

Estrecho mis ojos en ella.

Se encoge de hombros y comienza a alejarse.

"Está bien, está bien. Es un trato." Estoy de acuerdo. "¿Cuál es el favor?"

Ella se vuelve hacia mí, la sonrisa malvada en su lugar. Ella, obviamente, sabía que iba a rendirme. "No lo sé todavía." Ella responde con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "Cuando lo averigüe, te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella sostiene su mano para que la estreche, tomo su mano pequeña en la mía con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. "Está bien." Estoy de acuerdo, sabiendo que nunca voy a ver este pequeño terremoto nunca más.

"Genial, dame tu número," ordena al tiempo que saca su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero.

¡Rayos!

Yo le doy mi número, mi número real, porque esto es lo que pasa cuando trato de ser mala. Simplemente no funciona para mí. Voy a tener que deberle un favor a Riley. Lo justo es justo.

"Así que, ¿qué quieres que haga?" -pregunta mientras guarda su teléfono.

"¿Cree puedes entrar en la habitación de tu madre y traerme algo de ropa? Tu hermana lavo la mia." Respondo a media verdad, decidiendo no ser una chismosa.

Riley niega con la cabeza. "Mamá cierra la puerta cuando ella no está aquí."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Me quejo.

"Debido a que ella no confía en nosotros."

Y apuesto que por una buena razón.

"Está bien." Suspiro. "¿Crees que puedas ver discretamente si la puerta de Jade está bloqueada, y discretamente significa...". -

"Yo sé lo que es!" ella me interrumpe con un susurro agudo antes de marcharse.

Veo que lo intente en la puerta, y luego se da la vuelta y me muestra los pulgares para arriba. La puerta de Jade está desbloqueada.

Agarro la toalla de Jade y me la envuelvo con fuerza. La idea de hacer mi camino desnuda a través del pasillo en lugar de usarla ya no es atractiva.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Comenta Jade tan pronto entro en su habitación está sentada en su cama, el cuaderno en su regazo y auriculares en sus oídos mientras distraídamente recorta las puntas de sus extensiones de color azul con un par de tijeras más mortales que he visto nunca.

"Tomaste mi ropa." Yo acuso.

"Tomé _mi_ ropa ", contrarresta

Punto válido, pero ha tenido su diversión. He aprendido la lección ... lo que se supone que era. Me puede dar algo de ropa ahora.

"¿Puedo tener algo de ropa para ponerme ahora?" Pido tan bien como puedo.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado por un momento,antes de que responderme con un simple "No"

"¿No?"

"¿Qué, quieres que lo diga en español? _No._ "

Yo le frunzo el ceño.

Ella me sonríe.

Creo que en realidad la odio, y yo no odio _a nadie_ .

. ". Bien, así que vamos a empezar .Dame tu horario" Jade dice, de pronto se vuelve"profesional" , pero ¿cómo puede estar tan seria mientras que yo no tengo ropa. La broma ha terminado, ¿no?

"No puedo trabajar sin ropa."

"Tu la obtendras cuando me des lo que necesito de ti."

Ella está reteniendo la ropa de mí como una insensible para mi para que le de lo que quiere? ¿Quién hace eso? No es que yo le dije que no iba a participar y _luego_ ella tomó mi ropa. Es como si ella ya ha decidido que voy a ser difícil y tenía que encontrar una manera de ganarme de mano.

Jade tiene problemas de confianza.

Hmm. Es algo que he aprendido de ella. ¿No es por eso por lo que estoy aquí? Para observar a Jade para que pueda pretender ser ella mañana?

"¿Dónde está mi bolso?" Suspiro.

Ella apunta a una esquina de su habitación, sonriendo triunfalmente. Ella piensa que ha ganado, que me he decidido a hacer lo que ella dice, pero es sólo parcialmente correcto. Dudo que cuando sea mi turno para entrevistarla, ella me de respuestas honestas, porque estoy bastante segura de que a ella le gustaria que falle en esta tarea. Por lo tanto, no voy a depender de mi entrevista. Voy a ver y observar. Voy a aprender todo lo que hay que saber sobre Jade West sin que ella tenga que decir una sola palabra.

Me siento en la cama junto a ella y saco un cuaderno y mi horario antes de entregar este último a Jade. Espera, ¿por qué necesita Jade mi horario?

"¿Por qué necesitas mi horario ?"

Me entrega un pedazo de papel con su horario escrito en él. "Porque tengo que tomar tus clases mañana, y tú tienes que tomar las mías." Ella responde. Su tono es aburrido, no condescendiente. Esperaba esto último, así que estoy relativamente contenta de que no haya insinuado que soy una idiota.

"Oh." Eso tiene sentido. Si yo voy a ser Jade, no debería presentarme a clases de Tori, pero ¿qué pasa con los profesores?

"Los maestros no van a sorprenderse de verme en tus clases?"

Jade gruñe, pero no me mira. Está demasiado ocupada copiando mi agenda. "Es una escuela de artes escénicas. Cosas como estas suceden todo el tiempo." Termina con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Oh." Yo respondo de nuevo antes de tomar algunas notas. Anoto las cosas obvias primero. La "sonrisa Jade," las extensiones azules, la obsesión con las tijeras, la ropa oscura, todas las cosas que la gente nota acerca de Jade de inmediato.

"Así que, ¿cuál es tu rutina de la mañana? Despertador, tiempo de ducha, _si_ te duchas, desayuno...? " Ella me pregunta.

Respondo a todas sus preguntas con sinceridad y sin ofenderme en lo más mínimo cuando ella me insulta. Lo cual es mucho. Acabo de tomar nota de ello, el hecho de que Jade insulta a la gente ... mucho. Entonces observo las pequeñas cosas de Jade, como la forma en que sostiene su lapicera y el cuaderno, la forma en que pone la lengua hacia un lado, a veces, el esmalte de uñas negro, la forma en que-

"Jade, tengo hambre." Riley entra en la habitación sin llamar y me doy cuenta de inmediato que ella se ve un poco diferente, un poco menos malicioso, más suave incluso, supongo. Probablemente porque ella está pidiendo a Jade algo de comer en vez de fruncir el ceño con desconfianza a mí.

"Dile a Joy que te alimente. Estoy ocupada."

"Pero mamá no está aquí," Riley hace pucheros.

Eso es raro. Miro a Jade. "¿Por qué llamas a tu madre Joy?"

"Yo no lo hago." Responde Jade concisamente.

Y ahora estoy confundida.

"Entonces ve a alimentarte tu mismo, Amber. Estoy ocupada . "

¿Eh? Amber? ¿Qué pasó con Riley?

"Pero mamá dijo:" -

Jade se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia la niña. Me levanto de inmediato, dispuesto a ayudarla si Jade se vuelve tan violenta como se ve en este momento, pero no es necesario. Amber / Riley no siquiera se inmutó al ver a su hermana que iba hacia ella. Ella no tiene miedo.

Jade se detiene cuando llega a su puerta y agarra de la mano a su hermana pequeña, "Riley" ella grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

¿Qué demonios?

Casi de inmediato, una voz lejana grita de nuevo. "Jade"

"Ven con Amber y busquense algo para comer!"

"Pero mamá dijo que no se nos permite preparar nuestros propios bocadillos!"

"Hazlo de todas formas!"

"Okay!"

Ooooh. Amber Riley y son dos chicas diferentes. Gemelas, me doy cuenta.

Todavía jadeo cuando la otra niña, Riley, llega a la puerta de Jade unos segundos más tarde.¿Por qué no podía simplemente decir Jade que Riley tenía una hermana gemela! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan ... ugh!

Me vuelvo a sentar en la cama, agarrar mi libreta y anotar más cosas. Jade es reservada, una mentirosa, por omisión, misteriosa ...

Estoy consciente de que Jade se dejó caer a mi lado, pero yo no le presto atención hasta que me pregunta si todavía soy virgen. Estoy tan atrapada con la guardia baja que casi le digo que no es su asunto antes de recordar que ella no está interesada en mis asuntos. En realidad no. Ella esta asignada como mi pareja y sólo lo necesita saber para que pueda hacerse pasar por mí mañana.

"No." Yo respondo.

"¿Quién, qué, cuándo, dónde, cuántas veces ...?" su voz se va desvaneciendo.

Es un poco molesto, la forma en que es tan insensible sobre este tema. Pero supongo que eso no es culpa suya. ¿Cómo podía saber qué eso es algo doloroso para mí? E incluso si lo hiciera, seguiría sin importarle. Nosotras no somos amigas.

Entonces, respondo a sus preguntas de manera casual como puedo. Todas ellas. Parece que ella ha hecho cientos antes de cerrar su cuaderno.

"Está bien, es tu turno. Déjame ver lo que tienes." anuncia mientras arrebata mi cuaderno de mi mano y lee mis notas.

"Hey!" Exclamo. Intento recuperarlo, pero ella abofetea mi mano.

Lo intento de nuevo, pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca me detienen. "No está mal, Vega". comenta antes de añadir algunas de sus propias notas a mi cuaderno.

Me quedo mirándola. Ella sólo me felicitó, y no. No es sarcasmo. Fue un cumplido genuino, como si estuviera impresionada.

Cuando ella me entrega mi cuaderno de regreso, me quedo mirando sus notas. No escribió mucho, sólo las clases que realmente disfruta, las clases que se salta a veces, la forma en que le gusta el café, y el hecho de que "le gusta mucho besar a su novio ."

Eso último lo destacó tres o cuatro veces, como si quisiera que yo supiera lo importante que esa información es.

Así que le gusta besar a su novio, juerga. ¿Qué podría ser tan ... importante ... oh no. Yo voy a ser Jade mañana! Y como Jade, tengo que besar a mi "novio", Beck, y mucho. Pero Beck no va a ser Beck Mañana. Su pareja es Cat Valentine. Cat va a ser Beck. Tengo que besar a Cat!

Empiezo a hiperventilar. Mis ojos y mi mandíbula desencajada. Estoy demasiado ocupado con mi propio monstruo interior que no presto atención a Jade cuando ella se va, toma algo de su cómoda y regresa de nuevo hacia mí. Ni siquiera registro el hecho de que ella está frente a mi, una mano aferra a mi barbilla, y la otra justo por encima de la ceja izquierda.

"Eso es todo. Quédate muy quieta. Esto sólo te dolerá por un minuto." Ella está diciendo.

¿Qué? Doler? ¿Qué diablos ella ... Dios mío! Ella tiene una aguja en la mano!

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"chillo y le doy una abofeteada en la mano.

"Mi ceja esta perforada." Ella responde con calma. "Y mi nariz."

Mis ojos se abren. Me va a dar piercings? ¿Está loca!

Quiero salir de esta situación, y no me importa cómo lo consigo. Estoy dispuesto a luchar, a los arañazos, a gritar como como en un maldito asesinato sangriento si me ayudará a escapar de esta psicópata.

Creo que ella puede sentirlo porque me taclea con fuerza, me tira hacia abajo, y por segunda vez en el día está por encima de mí tratando de salirse con la suya. La primera vez, ella quería que yo vuelva a su coche, un lugar donde yo no me sentía segura. Ahora, ella está tratando de perforarme la ceja con una aguja que dudo este esterilizada.

"No te muevas, vi en una película una vez, cuando era una niña." Gruñe Jade.

"¿Qué?" ¿Qué tipo de cosas la dejaban ver sus padres?

"No es ... la gran ... cosa! Sólo ... quédate ... quieta!" habla Jade mientras lucha para mantenerme debajo de ella.

No hay manera de que me quede quieta.

Se inclina hacia mí, tratando de conseguir el impulso necesario para tener éxito como lo hizo el día de hoy. No puedo arriesgarme a eso. No pude conseguir salir debajo suyo, no importa cuánto lo intentara, cuando ella hizo eso. Así que soy Mike Tyson con ella.

No es tan duro como lo que él hizo con esa cara, pero lo suficiente para inquietarla.

"Jade West, tú sabes bien que dejar que Riley ... Oh ..."

Extraigo mis dientes de la oreja de Jade y giro mi cabeza hacia la dirección de la puerta. Las chicas están ahí, Amber y Riley, y entre ellas una mujer. Definitivamente su madre. Ella está congelada, con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, pero no ha perdido la movilidad. Ella cubre rápidamente los ojos de las chicas.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que he perdido mi toalla. Estoy desnuda y Jade sobre mí. Ah ... Mi ... ¡Dios! Probablemente piensa que somos ... no, no puedo pensar en ello! Empujo a Jade, deseando que salgan de mi para que pueda cubrirme, pero ella no se movió.

"Estoy ocupada, Joy." Toda ella gruñe, pero sé que es mi culpa. No hay manera de que realmente hable con su madre de esa manera. Ella está enojada conmigo porque la mordí ... otra vez, y ahora ella está dirigiendo su enojo hacia su madre.

"Puedo ver eso. Sólo quisiera que estuvieras un poco menos" ocupada "con dos jóvenes mentes impresionables corriendo por la casa." Ella mira a las gemelas, como para subrayar que ellas son las jóvenes mentes impresionables.

"O podría bloquear la puerta." responde Jade.

"Ya conoces las reglas."

"Entonces, encuentra una manera de mantener a sus jóvenes mentes impresionables lejos de mi habitación."

Me quejo y cubro mis ojos con las manos. No puedo soportarlo más. ¿Por qué la madre de Jade no acaba de salir? Ella tiene que saber que estoy más que mortificada. Ella tiene que hacerlo!

He oído cerrarse la puerta después de un silencio muy fuerte y largo. La madre de Jade finalmente se fue, y yo lo sabía, pero sigo con mi rostro cubierto. No creo haber estado más avergonzada en mi vida. Me siento mal, con fiebre, incluso. Estoy caliente por todas partes y sé que mi piel esta prácticamente de un rojo brillante.

"Vega".

"¿Qué?" Susurro, sigue negándome a revelar mi rostro.

"Tienes sangre por toda mi cama." Jade dice. Entonces se levanta y sale de la cama.

Me siento y reviso mi codo. Sí, de ahí es de donde la sangre está viniendo. Estaba bien antes, pero creo que nuestra pequeña disputa volvió a abrir la herida.

Jade vuelve a mí, con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de algodón en la mano. Dios mío, todavía estoy desnuda.

Le quito la ropa y me visto rápidamente. Ella se aleja y vuelve con un paño blanco.

"Dame tu brazo." Ella manda.

Lo hago sin dudarlo. No debería, porque sé que está mal, pero tengo un carácter muy confiado.

Jade presiona la tela contra mi codo y siseo. Está empapado en alcohol.

Jade me sonrie. Le gustaba verme sufrir.

Fenómeno.

Luego saca una caja de curitas y me la tira. Yo le frunzo el ceño, pero entonces empiezo a reir a carcajadas al ver la caja. Hay pequeños Pikachus, charmanders, squirtles y jigglypuffs en ella. La gran malvada Jade West tiene curitas de pokemón!

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso Vega?" Jade me está frunciendo el ceño a través del cuarto.

"Nada. Me gusta Charmander. Lloré cuando el fuego casi se apagó en ese episodio." Yo respondo y escojo una curita de Charmander y me la coloco. Me recuerda a Jade. El día de hoy, la he comparado con un dragón, pero verla aquí, con las hermanas que la aman, y sus curitas con personajes de Pokemon en ella, ella es un poco como un lagarto Wittle pequeñito, con un poco de fuego que sale de la cola .

"¿De que estás _hablando_ ? "

Yo le muestro mi codo. Ella se acerca a mí y me agarra antes de fruncir el ceño. "Qué diablos", murmura antes de sacar la caja de curitas de su cama.

Luego esta mortalmente quieta y el dragón vuelve.

"Riley" Ella grita.

"Jade" su hermana grita de nuevo.

"¿Dónde diablos están mis curitas del Invasor Zim!"

**/**

**Agradezco los reviews y todo lo demás pero si quieren pueden dejar mas porque la verdad me desanima un poco que no lo hagan, yo no muerdo eh….jaja. Aparte de que hasta ahora no les fallé ninguna vez en las actualizaciones o si?**

**Bueno tengan buena semana y ya saben espero comentarios, que como dijo alguien por ahí es gasolina para seguir..Besos. **

**P/d: Ah tengo twiter pero sinceramente lo odio, no me gusta, me quedo con mi adorable Facebook.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se me hizo demasiado difícil subir este capitulo el fin de semana y hasta se me borro el capitulo y lo tuve que hacer de nuevo. Es importante que lean la nota de autor así no se confunden con este capitulo.**

* * *

**Cuando Jade se refiere a" Tori ", se refiere a sí misma, al**_**personaje**_**que tiene que actuar,**_**no a**_**Tori Vega. Es la manera de distinguir el comportamiento normal de Jade y los hábitos del personaje que está tratando de retratar en su asignación. Trate de ver como si ella tuviera un múltiple desorden de personalidad y la gente que vive en su cabeza se nombran Tori y Jade. Cada vez que menciona a "Vega", sin embargo, ella está hablando de la**_**verdadera**_**Tori Vega.**

**Además, Jade maldice mucho más en este capítulo, pero es sólo porque ella no tiene su café.**

* * *

**Jade**

Odio a la maldita Tori. De verdad. ¿Quién diablos quiere despertar a una hora y media antes de tener que estar en la escuela? ¿Eh? Le aseguro que yo no, pero Tori sólo _tiene_ que llegar a tiempo a la escuela, mientras que por lo general no lo hago una mierda. Caray, yo apenas me levanto media hora antes de que empiecen las clases, y el paseo en coche es de unos veinte minutos de duración!

Sí, yo nunca estoy a tiempo.

Además, ¿quién diablos _no_ bebe café por la mañana? Tori, es quién! Necesito mi puto café y ¡No puedo tenerlo porque Tori come un plato de cereal o lo que mierda cocine su maldita madre por ella para el desayuno en su lugar!

No hace falta decir que estoy de mal humor cuando no consigo mi puto café, pero no puedo expresar lo que siento porque Tori es una maldita pequeña ave alegre de la mañana!

Yo hago mi cama, sonriendo en el exterior, pero echando humo en el interior. Que maldita persona normal hace a su cama? ¿Eh? La jodida Tori.

Después que he hecho mi cama, yo limpio mi cuarto, poniendo todo en su lugar correcto. Me siento asesina. En serio. Me quiero matar, matar, matar, pero yo sigo maldita sonriendo. Y tarareo, y meneo mi cabeza, y bailo un poco , todo ello como si estoy tan jodidamente feliz desde que me desperté esta mañana de mierda!

"Jade, despierta!" Joy grita desde abajo.

Tomo una respiración profunda. Normalmente, yo la ignoro, o maldigo, pero como la estúpida Tori no me atrevería.

"Estoy arriba, Joy !" digo alegremente. Irónicamente, la respuesta dulce es un sabor amargo en mi boca. Creo que voy a estar enferma físicamente al final del día. De verdad.

Joy no me contesta. Sólo hay un silencio de muerte así que me encojo un poco de hombros y sigo a limpiar mi habitación. Es lo último que como la maldita Vega tengo que hacer antes de bajar a desayunar. Yo ya estoy vestida, uso la ropa que ella llevaba ayer, limpia ahora, por supuesto. Y he sacado mis extensiones y piercings fuera. Mis agujeros probablemente se cerrarán y tendré que poner mis piercings de nuevo, pero sólo voy a recompensar a mí mismo con otro tatuaje de modo que no será una pérdida de tiempo.

De repente, se abre la puerta, y si se me permitiera ser Jade hoy tiraría el elemento más cercano a mí a la que está de pie en la puerta. El hecho de que cerrar la puerta este en contra de las reglas no significa que las personas deben poder entrar siempre que se le de la mierda de ganas.

"Lo siento, Jade. Mamá dice que vea si estás bien porque sonabas alegre."

Me ablando inmediatamente. No sólo porque se supone que debo fingir ser Vega, sino porque siempre me ablando si sólo somos Amber y yo. Es una chica asquerosamente dulce. Es imposible odiarla, pero no es como si fuera una blanda completamente cuando se trata de ella tampoco. En su mayor parte, la trato como yo trato a todos los demás. Sólo un pequeñito poco más suave.

"Te ves bien para mí." Ella me sonríe.

Sonrío hacia ella. Tori me hace hacerlo. Jade hubiera sido sarcástica: "Gracias, ahora sal".

Me acerco a mi hermana y pongo una mano en el pomo de la puerta. Obviamente, quiero cerrar mi puerta, pero Amber no lo capta, y yo no puedo cerrar mi puerta en la cara de niña. Tori no me lo permite.

"¿Hay algo más que necesites, hermanita," Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

_Hermanita? ¡Ugh! Maldita Tori amable. Maldita Tori._

Los ojos de Amber se amplian y sus mejillas se vuelven de color rojo brillante en cuestión de segundos. No puedo decir que la culpo. Esto no sólo es, sin duda, mi primera vez que admito en voz alta mi parentesco con ella, pero,hermanita es definitivamente la mejor cosa que le he dicho, además de su nombre.

"Te ves muy bonita hoy, Jade. Me gusta tu camisa." Ella admite que después de un largo silencio. Ella no me mira, pero mira abajo en su camisa, recogiendo nerviosamente el dobladillo de la misma.

Ugh. Ella habla de cómo luce esta camisa estúpida. Es de Vega. ¡Tiene colores y formas de mierda en ella. No es mi estilo.

**Busca algo agradable sobre ella para que puedas devolver su cumplido.**

¿Qué carajo? Tori tiene _pensamientos_ en mi cabeza! ¿En serio?

Pero hago lo que me dicen. Miro a mi hermana pequeña hacia arriba y abajo, tratando de encontrar algo agradable sobre su apariencia.

Es difícil. Ella está vestida como una niña. Nada especial. Pantalones cortos, camiseta, zapatillas de deportes. No lleva maquillaje aun así que ... nada especial en su rostro tampoco. Oh, el cabello.

Lleva rayas rosadas hoy. Que se adaptan mejor que el amarillo de ayer. Pero yo no le digo que .

Suspiro pesadamente, muy decepcionada conmigo misma porque estoy bastante segura de que Vega no dudaría en felicitar a su hermana. Tengo que hacerlo mejor en esto. Tengo que _ser_ Tori. Sikowitz puede ser un loco, pero es un buen maestro, mi favorito. Él siempre dice que si vas a actuar una parte, tiene que _ser_ la parte. Ergo, soy Tori.

Aquí va nada.

"Me gustan mucho tus extensionesrosadas, Amber. Ellos se ven bien en ti." Sonrío a ella mientras juguetonamente tiro de su pelo.

Sus ojos se ajusten a los míos y ella toca su cabello. Quiere decir gracias, puedo verlo, pero ella mantiene la boca cerrada; probablemente demasiado asustada de decir la cosa equivocada. Elogios míos no son una ocurrencia rara. Son un hecho inexistente.

"¿Joy hizo el desayuno?" Le pregunto cuando el silencio se extiende, sigue y sigue, y maldita sigue.

Amber asiente con la cabeza. Ella todavía no habla.

"Dile que me guarde un plato, por favor."

"Está bien", sonríe. "¡Mamá!" Ella grita con entusiasmo, mientras corre por el pasillo, olvidando por completo de cerrar mi puerta de nuevo. Si hubiera sido Riley, yo le habria gritado a ella por eso. O Jade hubiera, Tori no le grita a nadie.

Entonces, cierro mi puerta y termino mi habitación. Sólo tardo unos pocos minutos ya que estaba casi terminado antes de la interrupción.

Tengo 45 minutos más para llegar a la escuela cuando me dirijo abajo. Tengo que llegar temprano, porque soy Tori y Vega tiene un récord de asistencia perfecta.

Sonrío y doy a todos los buenos días. Amber dice buenos días de nuevo. Riley se dirige a mí con un gesto de cabeza antes de empujar medio tortita en su boca.

Joy me queda mirando.

"¿Es para mí?" Señalo al plato en la mano y ella asiente con la cabeza antes de entregármelo.

"Gracias, Joy," le digo antes de tomarlo y sentándome al lado de Riley.

Utilizo mi tenedor y cuchillo, porque soy Tori. Jade come con las manos de la misma manera que Riley.

Joy se sienta junto a Amber. "Entonces, ¿quién eres?" -me pregunta.

"Tori", le respondo con prontitud.

"Tori de ayer?"

_No estúpida. Tori de mañana._

"Sí!" Sonrío hacia ella.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Ella pregunta, no pierde el ritmo. Está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

"Por hoy".

"Maldita sea". Ella murmura.

Maldita. Odio a Tori. Ella sonríe y se encoge de hombros ante Joy, pero Jade le gustaría mucho romper esta tortita contra la cara de Joy.

"Eres una chica muy agradable, Tori. " Joy anuncia repentinamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quiero reducir mis ojos en mi malvada madrastra, pero Tori no. Ella dice: "gracias". Porque ella es una maldita idiota.

"No hay de qué. Amber , Riley, denle un beso de despedida a su hermana. Entonces busquen sus cosas y salgan al coche." Ordena su madre.

Tengo mucho cuidado de no contraer mi mandibula, o apretar los dientes, o para hacer cualquier cosa para alertar lo jodidamente cabreada que estoy. Darme un beso de despedida? Nosotros no hacemos eso. Nosotros no somos ese tipo de familia. No nos besamos, y no nos abrazamos. Si me siento particularmente amable o cariñoso, tal vez voy a agarrar tu mano durante medio segundo, pero eso es todo.

Riley ignora Joy y termina su comida. Esa es mi chica. Tal vez me irrita más que su hermana, pero la respeto como un individuo más. Me encanta su look rebelde.

Amber por el contrario, se levanta inmediatamente, con impaciencia. La pequeña rara _quiere_ besarme.

Ella viene a pararse a mi lado, entonces ella titubea, de repente pierde la osadia.

Tori me impide rodar mis ojos mientras mantengo mis brazos, invitándola a un abrazo. Amber sonrie, ganando un poco de confianza y lanza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Ella apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y me sostiene apretado. Ignoro lo raro que se siente y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Entonces mentalmente cuento hasta cinco y tiro hacia atrás. Esto es mucho de lo que puedo tomar.

"Que tengas un buen día en la escuela, sabandija." Sonrío antes de tocar su nariz. Bien, sabandija es raro, pero Tori quería dar a la niña un apodo, y lo más bonito que Jade se le ocurría sobre ese terreno era sabandija.

Demandame.

"Está bien, lo haré, Jade." Amber promete. Ella no parece ni un poco molesta por el apodo brutal que le había dado. Ella se inclina en forma rápida y besa mí mejilla antes de salir disparada hacia arriba.

Rara.

Echo un vistazo a Joy y casi vomito. Ella tiene una mano sobre su corazón, con una sonrisa en los labios y las lágrimas en los ojos. Vaya el momento no fue conmovedor. Está actuando como si estuviera en medio de una película lacrimógena.

Ella me pilla mirándola y se aclara la garganta antes de limpiar los ojos y me da una le devuelve la sonrisa, pero no puede hacerlo durante tanto tiempo. Por lo tanto, me dirijo de forma rápida y noto a Riley que termino su desayuno. Ella está levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Oh, Dios, es la segunda parte.

Estiro mis brazos y para mi sorpresa ella me da un abrazo a medias. De hecho, ella se aleja antes que yo. Claro, su brazo todavía está en mi hombro, pero es más un abrazo ocasional en lugar de uno íntimo.

Puedo manejar eso.

"Que tengas un buen día" -

"No me llames sabandija pedazo desagradable de mocos ." Riley me frunce el ceño.

Oh, si yo fuera Jade en este momento ...

"¿Qué hay de tocino?" Me río afablemente, pero yo sólo quiero recoger este chico por las orejas y ver su grito de sangriento asesinato.

"Me gusta el tocino." Se encoge de hombros.

"Tocino sera ."

"Genial." Ella sonríe antes de poner sus pequeños labios pegajosos en los míos.

Pedazo de mierda! Ella me dio un beso! Es decir, se suponía que debía, Amber acaba de hacerlo, pero ella me dio un beso en la boca! Voy a matarla. Joder Tori!

"Por lo tanto, Tori ..." Joy comienza, y mientras le doy mi atención, Riley corre escaleras arriba.

Es mejor así. Jade casi salió. No me puedo permitir eso. Necesito concentrarme.

"¿Sí?" Yo respondo a mi madrastra tan dulcemente como puedo.

Joy se sienta a mi lado y agarra mis manos entre las suyas.

**No las arrebates**_._ Me dirige Tori y yo escucho, pero a juzgar por la forma en que Joy está actuando sé automáticamente que a Jade no le va a gustar lo que salga de la boca de esta mujer. Sin embargo, Tori la maldita idiota, sólo sigue sonriendo y esperando a Joy para decir lo que tiene que decir.

"Voy a necesitar que hagas algo por mí, cariño." Ella dice.

**Vete a la mierda!** Jade piensa.

"Bueno, ¿cómo qué?" Tori sonríe.

"Me he unido a un nuevo club. Nos reunimos todos los jueves y yo voy a necesitar para recojas a las niñas de la escuela para mí."

Ha perdido su jodida mente.

"¿A qué hora regresarás?" pregunto, y puedes apostar que esa mierda vino de Tori porque Jade sólo quiere gritar y golpear cosas... y la gente, en su mayoría de personas a Joy y Vega más.

"Oh, alrededor de la cinco o seis. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por mí, cariño?"

Casi me estremezco al oír la palabra "cariñol", pero de nuevo Tori se hace cargo. Ella está de acuerdo en hacerlo, y ahora la odio aún más. Nunca di mi palabra, y ahora por culpa de Tori tengo que recoger a Cosa Uno y Cosa Dos de la escuela los jueves.

"Muchas gracias, querida." Ella se sonríe antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí. Trato de no tensarme, pero lo hago. Joy ha estado tratando de abrazarme desde los cinco años, pero nunca la deje. Ahora ella se está aprovechando de mí, porque yo no soy Jade. Soy Tori. Así que no puedo apartarla.

Me siento violada. Me siento enojada. Pero esas son emociones de Jade y no puedo sentirlas. Soy Tori.

Hago un esfuerzo consciente para relajarme. Entonces yo correspondo el abrazo. Joy me aprieta más fuerte antes de besarme en la frente y salir a recoger a sus pequeñas mierditas.

"Y trata de ser un buen ejemplo para mis pequeñas" mentes impresionables. "Ella llama por encima del hombro y entiendo que esta es su manera de castigarme por tener a Vega desnuda en mi cama mientras sus mocosas estaban en casa.

Yo no respondo a eso porque no me va a beneficiar en lo más mínimo.

Jade no tiene nada bueno que decir y Tori sólo quiere que le explique a la Joy que yo y Vega no estabamos haciendo nada.

Así que sólo recojo mis cosas y me voy. Yo entiendo que tengo que ser Vega, pero tanto como Tori quiere arreglar las cosas con Joy, ella también no quiere arruinar su asistencia perfecta por llegar tarde a la escuela.

Es una excusa legítima.

OooOOOooo

Robbie parece ridículo. Pero no puedo decirlo en voz alta por la estúpida Tori.

Dios, echo de menos a Jade. La he echado de menos todo el día. Quiero decir, estoy haciendolo mejor de lo que estaba haciendo esta mañana. Tome un café unas horas atrás, por lo que me animó un poco. Pero no todo el camino. Ser Vega aún apesta. Debido a Tori, he estado a tiempo a todas y cada una de mis clases. He sido educada, he sido astuta, incluso ayudé a una chica que dejó caer sus libros frente a mí.

Jade le hubiera gruñido, la haria temblar tan mal que no habría sido capaz de recoger sus libros con manos firmes. No, la maldita Tori tuvo que ayudar a recoger los libros, sonreírle, preguntarle cuál era su nombre, y todo la otra mierda. Y lo que era peor, tuve que sentarme allí y escuchar como la chica me dijo que se llamaba Melissa, que ella sólo había mudado aquí desde ... donde sea, y que era su primer día aquí.

A continuación, Tori sólo _tenía_ que preguntarle cómo entró, y Melissa se apartó el muy largo y muy rizado cabello rojo de la cara antes de ir a través de la historia que Jade desconecto con prontitud, mientras que Tori mantiene sonriéndole.

Esa es la única manera de que pudiera hacer ese trabajo. Te lo juro.

Dios, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré ser Tori. Sólo quiero dejar a Jade decir lo que tiene que decir. Quiero decir, ahora mismo el pelo de Robbie tiene trenzas ... _trenzas_ por amor de Dios! Y los pantalones, que son dos tallas más grande. Él tiene un cinturón, pero no está ayudando. Ellos siguen cayendo y tengo una vista muy indeseada de sus bóxers de Spiderman. Él no está luciendo como André en absoluto.

No es que Andre lo está haciendo mejor en ser Robbie. Sus pantalones son del todo muy apretado. Es bastante molesto en realidad. Robbie puede ser capaz de salirse con la suya con pantalones de chica, pero André obviamente necesita más espacio para respirar. Está cambiando constantemente de un pie a otro y tirando de sus pantalones.

Niego con la cabeza y sonrío como lo siento por ellos, cuando en realidad, esto es muy gracioso. Todo el mundo haciendo el proyecto Sikowitz parecen estúpido. Bueno, Cat no parece tan estúpida. Ella se ve más o menos como un marimacho porque se supone que es Beck.

Lo que me recuerda ... Beck y yo estamos saliendo, lo que significa Cat y Vega son novios. No puedo esperar a verlo.

Miro hacia arriba y abajo del pasillo, en busca de Vega. Ahora que pienso en ello, va más de la mitad la escuela y no la he visto hoy. Ni siquiera una vez. No es que yo la estaba buscando ni nada.

"Holis holis Tori!"

El aire sale expulsado mientras un cuerpo choca contra mí.

Jade casi sale, pero en el último segundo recuerdo que es el día de Tori. Así que frunzo el ceño en vez de matar a dos brazos que me rodean desde atrás. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que me puede abrazar el día de hoy?

A continuación, los brazos me soltaron y me doy la vuelta, encontrándome cara a cara con Beck ... como Cat.

Ay, Dios. No me esperaba _esto_ . Beck lleva puesto un vestido, un muy _corto_ vestido rosa. Sus piernas afeitadas, y lleva baby doll. Yo estaba esperando el vestido, y la peluca roja, pero las otras cosas ... te puedo decir que se dedico.

Suena la campana, dejándonos saber que es hora de llegar a nuestra próxima clase.

Sikowitz.

"Campana" Beck chilla antes de saltar literalmente a clase.

Me río de él y sigo todos los demás a clase. También me encuentro a mí misma constantemente mirando detrás de mí, preguntándome cuándo, o si, Vega va a aparecer. No sé por qué, pero realmente quiero ver lo que ha hecho para mí.

Para mi gran molestia, Vega no se presenta para la clase. No es que Sikowitz está aquí tampoco.

Oh, espera, aquí viene ... a través de la ventana.

"Jade" él llama emocionada.

No contesto. Es obvio que es una prueba. Soy Tori.

"¿Qué?" Una voz aburrida responde a mi espalda.

Me vuelvo y miro rápidamente. Allí en la puerta, esta Vega.

Mi boca cae abierta y miro abiertamente a ella. Sí, estoy impresionada, pero no es ni siquiera la ropa del Jade o la actitud. Lo cual ella está luciendo _casi_ tan bien como yo. Son sus ojos y su nariz. Ella tiene piercings. Reales. Puedo ver desde aquí.

Estaba segura de que iba a utilizar algunos de imitación.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en que entrar por la ventana?" Sikowitz pregunta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Bueno, al azar.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo mucho que me encantaría empujarte _hacia fuera_ de la ventana? " Ella responde antes de rodar los ojos y tomar el asiento de al lado de Cat.

Bien maldita sea.

Mis ojos la siguen. Ni una sola vez puedo pestañear. No puedo creer esto. Lo está haciendo bien. Muy bien. Esto totalmente lo tiene que decir Sikowitz.

Vega gira un poco y se da cuenta que la miraba fijamente. Tori me hace darle una sonrisa amable, y la respuesta de Vega es una mirada dura antes de que ella le da Sikowitz toda su atención.

Mi boca cae abierta de nuevo, un pensamiento pasaba por mi mente. Sorprendentemente, no estoy pensando en lo mucho que quería matar a Vega por la dura mirada que me está dando porque está haciendo lo que se supone que debe hacer. Ella está siendo yo.

Y no puedo dejar de pensar: ¡Maldición, soy una bestia sexy!

* * *

**Shinigami sos la que mejor comento el capitulo anterior. Me gusta que comenten asi, que se explayen en que les gusto mas, que los hizo reir, en fin ese tipo de comentarios.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. Dejen review que me alegra mis días ****.**

**see you..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Victorious ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie me pertenece. Esto es solo una traducción**

* * *

**Esta vez no hay ningún agradecimiento en especial ni nada. Solo agradecerles a las que siempre están y eligen esta historia como favorita y dejan algún comentario. Mil gracias.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**TORI**

Yo pensaba que ser Jade sería difícil. No lo es. Bueno, colocarme los piercings no fue divertido, pero me han asegurado que los agujeros se cerrarán una vez que me los saque.

Aparte de eso, de hecho he estado teniendo un poco de diversión. Ser Jade es una experiencia muy liberadora. Puedo decir cosas brutalmente honestas sin tener que preocuparme por herir los sentimientos de la gente. La gente como mi hermana, Trina. Me despertó esta mañana, mientras estaba haciendo ejercicios de "calentamiento voz". Oh. Mi Dios. Confía en mí, es el sonido más horrible imaginable, y tuve la oportunidad de decirselo esta mañana ya que la Jade real no dudaría en hacerlo. Entonces me volví a dormir.

Esa es otra cosa buena acerca de ser Jade. Tengo que dormir hasta tarde. De hecho, acabo de llegar a la escuela. ¡Y es casi la hora del almuerzo!

Los pasillos están vacíos, lo que significa que estoy tarde para mi próxima clase, pero me tomo mi tiempo. Uno: Soy Jade. Dos: La próxima clase es Sikowitz. Probablemente vendrá más tarde que yo de todos modos. Llego tarde ayer, y de acuerdo a las notas de Jade llega tarde más veces de las que no.

Una vez que estoy en la puerta, tomo una respiración profunda, al darme cuenta de que ser Jade sólo ha sido tan fácil, porque mi única audiencia ha sido mi familia hasta el momento, y ellos no conocen a Jade. No es como si pudieran darme ninguna opinión honesta acerca de si o no en realidad había estado actuando como la Jade real. Sólo podía decir que no era _yo_. Quiero decir, las lentes de contacto azules, la ceja perforada, nariz perforada, tatuaje dibujado, botas negras, pantalones negros, top negro, uñas negras y extensiones azules en la pelo... Esa no soy yo en absoluto. Así que para ellos, yo hice un excelente trabajo siendo Jade. Tan bueno que mi madre tuvo que recordarle a mi padre asustado que ya no voy más a Sherwood High. Voy a una escuela de artes escénicas, una escuela que enseña a los jóvenes cómo ser una estrella, y que debajo de mi "disfraz" todavía estaba su hijita.

Me conmovió el discurso. Realmente lo fue. Fue uno de esos momentos en familia cuando estoy así "Aww, gracias mamá", y luego mi padre está de acuerdo y me da un abrazo, pero esta mañana cuando mi padre quiso abrazarme, yo rodé mis ojos y le tendí la mano.

Se detuvo justo antes de que sus brazos me rodearan y me frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?", Preguntó. Mi pobre Papi estaba tan confundido.

Así que lo des-confundí. "Dame dinero para la taxi." Ordené.

Él parpadeó ante mí, con los brazos aún como si estuviera a punto de abrazarme.

Me quedé mirándolo hasta que captó la indirecta y dejó caer los brazos. Luego suspiró y dijo: "¿Por qué no dejas que Trina te lleve?"

"¡NO!" Grité tan fuerte que dio un salto alejándose de mí. Yo estaba preocupada por herir sus sentimientos cuando lo hice, pero luego se rió y dijo, "Condenada chica."

Lo miré, dejando mi mano vacía para que él la llenara. ¡Y lo hizo! Me dio dos billetes de veinte. Mucho más de lo que necesitaba. Entonces él dijo: "Ten un buen día en la escuela, _Jade_. "

"Lo que sea", le contesté tan desagradablemente como pude, pero yo estaba muy feliz de que él entendiera...

Pero, ¿y si mis compañeros _no_ entienden? ¿Qué pasa si lo hago tan mal siendo Jade y todo el mundo empieza a pensar que entre por error? ¿Qué pasa si entre por error? ¿Qué pasa si-

_Basta, Tori. Ya basta._ Me reprendo a mí misma. Yo puedo hacer esto. Ayer, en el grupo de improvisación Sikowitz me dijo que si yo voy a actuar de un perro, tengo que **ser** un perro. No dijo que si yo voy a actuar un perro, debería de _actuar como_ un perro.

Tomo una respiración profunda y aplico el mismo concepto a este ejercicio. Si yo voy a actuar Jade, tengo que _**ser**_ Jade.

Jade pertenece a Hollywood Arts., y a Jade no le importa lo que otros piensan de ella.

Abro la puerta, más segura de lo que estaba hace dos segundos. Yo puedo hacer esto.

La primera cosa a lo que mis ojos se sienten atraídos es la ventana. ¿Por qué? Porque así es como mi maestro es entra en el salón de clase en lugar de utilizar una puerta como un ser humano normal.

"Jade" Él llama emocionado cuando me ve.

"¿Qué?" Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y me ruedo a pensar en las posibles réplicas de la Jade verdadera daría a Sikowitz si hace un comentario acerca de su tardanza.

Pero no se me ocurre nada!

Yo no diría que "enloquecí" per se ... acabo de decir que un poco de mi confianza me ha dejado y estoy empezando a sentir que tal vez yo _no voy a_ ser capaz de sacar esto adelante.

Miro hacia André sin ninguna razón y veo que él tiene a Rex en su regazo . Es tan raro. En realidad, _todo el mundo_ se ve _raro_ . Robbie tiene trenzas en su cabello. Beck lleva un vestido de color rosa. De Cat ... Cat es ... Beck. El novio de Jade. _Mi_ novio! Y tengo que besarla! Olvidé que tengo que besar a Cat! Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo pude olvidar que tengo que besar a Cat hoy!

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en entrar por la ventana?" Sikowitz dice, cortando a mi sesión de monstruo interno .

Concentro mi atención en él. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo mucho que me encantaría que empujarte _hacia fuera_ de la ventana? " La respuesta viene a mí, recién salida de la nada maldita. Es igual que ayer, durante la improvisación cuando realmente me metí en mi papel de perro y mordí a Jade.

"¡Excelente!" Aplaude con entusiasmo Sikowitz. Ruedo los ojos antes de tomar asiento al lado de Cat.

Cuando me siento, me aseguro de que quedar atrás, y mantengo mis piernas abiertas. Estoy sentada como un tipo apenas haciendo un esfuerzo consciente. Es como si yo fuera Jade. Y sonrío un poco a mí misma. ¿Porqué diablos estaba yo tan preocupada? Yo lo tengo. Soy prácticamente natural actuando en esta cosa de la improvisación. Estas acciones sólo _vienen_ a mí.

Vuelvo la cabeza un poco, con ganas de obtener un vistazo de la Jade real. La curiosidad me gana y tengo el impulso más fuerte para ver cómo me está imitando.

Ella me está mirando y mi primer instinto es sonreírle porque me está sonriendo, _y_ me he dado cuenta de lo increíblemente agradable que se ve cuando ella está usando una expresión que no sea la ceño fruncido.

Pero no puedo sonreírle. Soy Jade y la Jade verdadera me odia ...a Tori ... O lo que sea. Así que la miro. Me aseguro de darle una mirada tan feroz que mis ojos están casi _gritando_ , "que m-palabra estás mirando? "

Ella se da vuelta rápidamente y sonrío de nuevo antes de dar a Sikowitz toda mi atención.

"Ahora, clase, ..." Sikowitz se detiene allí para tomar un largo sorbo de jugo de coco, y como sé que la Jade real es muy impaciente, doy un fuerte suspiro antes de sacar un par de tijeras de mi morral y corto mis extensiones azules. "Yo quiero que ustedes se mezclen mientras yo _observo_ . " Sikowitz finalmente termina su declaración.

Levanto la vista de mi cabello y le doy una mirada en blanco, no de una mirada "confundida" en blanco, sino una mirada en blanco de "aburrida". Doy rápido vistazo al salón de clase y estoy más que segura que la única persona con quien la verdadera Jade real querría mezclarse es con es su novio.

Esa chica _realmente_ necesita conseguir más amigos.

"¡Y acción!" grita.

Hora del show.

Me levanto antes de que Cat puede incluso mover un músculo y me siento en su regazo.

"Uh Jade, Sikowitz dijo" -

"Para mezclarse." Yo la corto. "Y estoy mezclándome." Susurro la última parte antes de presionar mis labios en los de ella. Podría también quitar esta parte del camino.

Para que conste, esta no es la primera vez que beso a una chica. Fue una vez en el campamento de verano, hace cinco años, pero yo tenía doce años, y eso fue reto o verdad, ese tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera duró un segundo completo.

Pero _este_ beso ... Si dura más de un segundo. Y es mucho mejor que el otro.

Cat se retira primero.

Ella no se sonroja, ni actúa femenino en absoluto. Se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, al igual que cualquier hombre haría si estuviera un poco ... _incómodo._

Cómo h_ace_ eso? Entiendo que se supone que debemos actuar como otra persona, ¿pero para ser capaz de controlar si te sonrojas o no ?

Y es _Cat_ ! Puede que sólo sea mi segundo día aquí, pero Cat es fácil de observar. Ella es la rubia boba con el pelo de teñido de rojo. Yo esperaba que rompiera su personaje al menos una vez por un minuto, pero, obviamente, ella es una excelente actriz. Sólo perturba mi mente. ¡En serio! ¿Cómo es que puede ser tan despistada, pero salga a actuar como otra persona sin vacilar?

Cat se aclara la garganta y es _tan_ fuerte. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del silencio. Todo el mundo en el aula se supone que se mezcla. ¿Por qué esta todo tan callado?

Miro a mí alrededor. Todo el mundo nos mira. Todo el mundo excepto Sikowitz. Él frunció el ceño ante su coco. Creo que es el único que se perdió mi beso con Cat.

"Cariño, creo Sikowitz quiere que nos mezclemos con nuestros compañeros de clase." Cat me interrumpe justo cuando estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

"No." Respondo obstinadamente, volviendo a ella. Mezclarme con ellos? No, gracias. Los muchachos están todos babeando y las chicas con la boca abierta, como Jade. Ella está haciendo que me malinterpreten. Yo _no_ miro a una pareja besándose con la mandíbula colgando de sus bisagras. Incluso _si_ la pareja besándose consta de dos chicas.

Fijo mi mirada en ella, con una ceja levantada, hasta que se da la vuelta. Prefiero besar a Cat de nuevo a mezclarme con mis compañeros de clase, y estoy bastante segura de que la Jade verdadera sentiría lo mismo. Por lo tanto, yo hago eso. Agarro su cara y planto mis labios en los de Cat.

"Jade, besa a tu novio en tu propio tiempo."

Condenado Sikowitz! Se estaba poniendo bueno. No, espera. Eso sonó mal. Sólo quería decir que yo esperaba poder besar Cat hasta que la clase hubiera terminado ... no, eso no suena correcto tampoco. Olvídalo.

Me alejo de Cat, miro fijamente a Sikowitz, y le doy a Cat un último beso como una forma de rebelión. Esperemos que eso sea algo que la Jade real haría.

"Babe". Cat hace un gran espectáculo de ver a su propio regazo, lo que significa que ella quiere que yo me baje.

"¡Muy bien!"Frunzo el ceño hacia ella y siento de nuevo en mi asiento, pero no antes de juntar mi silla a la de Cat para que pueda subir mis piernas sobre su regazo. Vi a la Jade real estar así con Beck más de una vez ayer. "Cat, André, Robbie, y el títere. Vengan aquí y mézclense," les grito, dejando a propósito fuera mi propio nombre. Yo no creo que la Jade real me llamaría. Ella me odia.

Inmediatamente, Beck, André y Robbie acercan sus asientos.

"Hablen!"Ordeno.

Y lo hacen de inmediato. Y hablan de absolutamente _nada_ . Por Dios, esta gente realmente tiene miedo de la Jade real?

"¿Ves? Estoy mezclándome." Le digo Cat antes de recoger mis tijeras de nuevo.

"Entonces… Jade"

Me doy vuelta y es Jade, de pie junto a mí. Yo frunzo el ceño. Yo _no_ la llame.

"Solo q-quiero disculparme por derramarte café.. um ayer. T- tu crees que podemos ... podemos empezar de nuevo, ser amigas? ¿Quizás?"

Sigo en mi expresión pasiva, pero por dentro estoy echando humo. Me está pidiendo ser su amiga, el labio inferior sobresale, con las manos entrelazadas como en una oración, y no puedo dejar de irritarme.

¿Esto es lo que piensa de mí? Ella cree que le tengo miedo? Bueno, no me gusta la confrontación, como regla general, pero soy una débil, tartamuda, ... lo que Jade parece pensar que soy!

Le doy la espalda y arrastro la silla más próxima. _Cerca de_ mí. "Siéntate" ordeno.

Ella me sonríe. Sonrío de nuevo, pero tan pronto como su culo toca la silla, golpeo. Rápido como un rayo, me lanzo hacia adelante y corto un mechón de su cabello.

Ella salta de su asiento y agarra su pelo, pero es demasiado tarde. Yo tengo lo que quería y ahora estoy cortando cuidadosamente los rizos, dejando los extremos casi microscópicos mientras caen al suelo como confeti.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!" Jade me grita.

Yo sonrío dulcemente.

Temperamento, Temperamento.

O yo la hice salir de su personaje, o la hice admitir que tengo un poco de fuego dentro de mí, que yo no soy más que una tartamuda débil ...o _lo que sea._

"Estoy mezclándome." respondo. Levanto una ceja, retándola a cuestionar la forma en que me "mezclo."

Sluuuurrrrrpp.

Me estremezco visiblemente antes de girar la cabeza hacia otro lado para dar a quien sorbió en mi oído un puñetazo en la cara. Pero no puedo. Es Sikowitz. Él y su coco. Toma otro largo y _muy_ ruidoso sorbo al lado de mi oreja antes de hablar.

"Hola." Él dice simplemente.

"¿Qué?" lo miro ferozmente de regreso.

Extiende su mano, y pretendo que no sé lo que quiere.

"Dame, dame", dice mientras apunta a mis tijeras.

Lo miro hasta que empieza a hacer la gesto de "dame" con la mano. Entonces suspiro pesadamente antes de poner las tijeras en su mano, la parte afilada apuntando hacia su globo ocular.

"Recibirás estos de nuevo después de _mezclarte_ . "

"Pero estoy socializando."

"Al igual que una persona normal!" grita antes de alejarse.

Yo frunzo el ceño de nuevo antes de mirar mis manos vacías. Bueno, casi vacías. Todavía tengo un mechón de pelo de Jade.

Me vuelvo hacia ella y se lo muestro. "¿Lo quieres de vuelta?"

"No, gracias. Te lo guardas." Ella se aleja de mí, sin soltar a su pelo.

Me encojo de hombros y guardo su mechón en el bolsillo. No tengo ni idea de por qué creo que la verdadera Jade iba a hacer algo así, pero creo que lo haría.

"Probablemente deberías decir lo siento", dice Cat. Echo un vistazo hacia ella y ella está mirando a Jade, la simpatía simplemente rezuma de todos sus poros.

"Pero yo no lo siento."

"Dilo de todos modos."

Murmuro algo que _podría_ ser un lo siento ... en idioma-alíen. Y me aseguro de no estar mirando Jade cuando lo digo, porque no lo digo. Yo no lo siento.

Cat se encoge de hombros en Jade, sabiendo que es lo mejor que el real Beck sería capaz de conseguir de la Jade real.

Jade da a Cat una pequeña sonrisa agradecida de nuevo.

Y _yo_ siento la necesidad de romper el festival de amor. El ataque en masa está prácticamente coqueteando con mi novio justo en frente de mí!

"Vamos a jugar un juego", le sugiero como si yo preferiría caminar descalza sobre vidrio con sangre, porque estoy segura de que la Jade real prefiere caminar descalza por un poco de vidrio con sangre.

"Yay!" Chilla Beck. "Me encantan los juegos. Una vez, mi hermano me enseñó a jugar a un juego llamado" huir de la policía. "

Todo el mundo se le queda mirando.

"Nos atraparon", finaliza mientras se frota las muñecas a la ligera. Y todo el mundo supone en el hecho de que inconscientemente de recordar cómo las esposas se sentían, que a su vez sugiere que habían estado refiriéndose a que eran perseguidos por policías reales.

Una vez más, nadie dice nada. ¿Qué hay _que_ decir? Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que diría la Jade real, pero por suerte para mí no tengo que responder. Toda la clase se interrumpe cuando la puerta se abre y una chica entra . Ella tiene el más hermoso pelo rojo que he visto en mi vida, pero me lo guardo para mí misma. Le puedo hacer un cumplido mañana, cuando sea Tori nuevo.

"Lo siento mucho señor Sikowitz", exclama, pronunciando mal su nombre. "Yo me perdí."

Sikowitz frunce el ceño a la chica. "Y tú eres?"

"Oh, soy Melissa. Soy nueva aquí." Ella sostiene un pedazo de papel. Lo más probable es que sea su horario.

"¡Qué interesante apellido. Bueno, Melissa Imnuhere, tome asiento. Cualquier lugar que quieras!" Sikowitz concluye, ignorando por completo el programa.

"No, No, soy _nueva_ aquí. " Ella explica.

"Por supuesto que sí! Tome asiento, por favor." Dice antes de irse a ver a otro grupo de estudiantes que se mezclan.

Melissa se queda parada allí, mirándolo. Mi corazón está con ella. La pobre se ve tan perdida y confundida.

"Hey, Melissa. Ven a sentarte aquí con nosotros", Jade llama a la chica nueva .

Cuando Melissa ve a Jade, ella sonríe con alivio. "Hola Tori!" ella exclama.

"Chicos, Melissa y yo compartimos primer período." Jade explica mientras aparta un asiento junto a mí para Melissa. Eso significa que ella comparte primer período conmigo_._

Me gustaría sonreírle y darle la bienvenida, pero no creo que la verdadera Jade lo haría. Así que cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y frunzo el ceño a Jade. "¿Qué pasa si no quiero que se siente a mi lado, Vega?"

Jade rueda los ojos e intercambia los asientos con Melissa.

Y esta es la parte más difícil de ser Jade. En mi mente pudo haber sido liberador antes, pero eso fue cuando lo hice a las personas que saben que soy Tori, no Jade.

Melissa no lo sabe. Melissa no sabe que esta no soy yo. Puedo ver el dolor y la confusión cruzar a través de sus ojos cuando dije que no quería que se sentara a mi lado, y me hace sentir como kaka. Y lo que es más difícil de _todo_ eso? Fingir que me tiene sin cuidado. Porque me importa.

No quiero lastimar a la gente. Ya no quiero ser Jade más.

Reviso el reloj. Cinco minutos más hasta el almuerzo. Sólo tengo que ser Jade durante cinco minutos más.

Yo puedo hacer esto.

"No, cambia de nuevo. Prefiero sentarme con la pelirroja." Le digo Jade una vez que está sentada a mi lado.

"Es una pena."

Alzo las cejas como si yo no puedo creer que me desafió.

Ella levanta las cejas de nuevo, desafiante.

"Entonces, ¿qué juego se supone que debemos estar jugando?" Robbie corta nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento no verbal. Hombre, él apesta siendo André, y al parecer no soy la único en notarlo porque Rex dice: "Esa no es la manera en que André lo diría , tonto."

Dejé escapar una pequeña sonrisa. André es bastante malo en lanzar su voz. Por supuesto, estoy segura de que es mil veces mejor que yo.

"Um"

Todo el mundo mira a Melissa.

"Lo siento, es que ... ¿qué está pasando ... Quiero decir, ¿qué se supone que tengo que _hacer_ ? "Ella está mirando a Beck, probablemente preguntándose por qué él está usando un vestido y una peluca.

Me encantaría explicarle lo que está pasando. Me gustaría, pero eso significaría romper mi personaje. Por eso digo, "No hables. Sólo mira. Eso es lo que se supone que están haciendo. Te ves mejor con la boca cerrada de todos modos."

"Jade ..." Cat grita en tono de advertencia.

"¿Qué?"

"No hables más".

"Pero" -

"No más".

"¡Muy bien!" retiro mis piernas de su regazo y los planto con firmeza delante de Cat antes de cruzar los brazos sobre la pecho y mirando a quien está delante de mí, que pasa a ser André.

"Y corten!" Sikowitz grita. "Excelente trabajo a todos! Excepción de usted." Señala a un muchacho en la parte derecha del salón de clase. "Has fallado miserablemente. Y tu ... y tú...,oh y sin duda tu...", continúa a medida que avanza por la clase, señalando a unos cuantos chicos más. Pero no llega ni cerc_a_ de mí.

"Pasé ¡Oh Dios mío pasé! Pasé! Pasé! Pasé!" Grito con emoción mientras salto hacia arriba y abajo varias veces. Entonces envuelvo a Cat en un enorme abrazo. Y me refiero a un abrazo inmenso, antes de darle un fuerte beso en sus labios.

La aula se calla, _otra vez_ , y yo sé por qué. Besé Cat. No soy más Jade y ella no más Beck , pero yo la besé de todos modos! No es mi culpa. Estaba tan emocionada acerca de no fallar y no sé ... Supongo que estoy tan acostumbrada a que Cat sea mi "novio", que eso solo pasó.

Gracias a Dios Cat no está enloqueciendo. Ella chilla "¡Yo también!" y comienza a saltar arriba y abajo de la manera que yo lo había estado haciendo.

"¡Lo sé!" Yo celebro con ella. Elijo mantenerme un poco de Jade en mi misma, por la parte de que a Jade no le preocupa lo que otros piensan de ella. Si actúo como _me_ da igual a lo mejor a todos en mi clase no le importa tampoco.

Y funciona! Todo el mundo vuelve a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Puedo escuchar conversaciones separadas, sillas moviéndose, bolsas de libros está atravesarse; las obras.

Me aparto de Cat rápidamente, buscando a la chica nueva. No me he olvidado de ella y quiero que sepa que soy Tori, que sólo estaba fingiendo ser mala.

La veo inmediatamente. Está hablando con Jade, que la está ignorando por completo mientras ve dentro de su bolso.

Me acerco a ella y toque su hombro. Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido, me lo merezco, pero antes de que pueda explicarme, Sikowitz grita, "Melissa Imnuhere venga por favor!".

Entonces suena el timbre.

"Me voy a cambiar." Beck anuncia antes de besar la mejilla de Jade. "Nos vemos en el Café".

André, Robbie y Cat todos dicen "yo también" antes de salir.

Me dirijo hacia fuera también, pero realmente quiero hablar con Melissa cuando termine con Sikowitz, así que me quedo atrás. Por suerte para mí, no me necesito cambiar. Sólo tengo que quitar estos perforaciones olvidadas de Dios y he terminado.

"Ow". Me estremezco mientras las saco . No fue una experiencia agradable.

"Hey, Vega". Jade prácticamente gruñe mientras trata de ponerse delante de mí. Yo frunzo el ceño hacia ella. No tenía idea de que ella todavía estaba aquí.

"Sí, Jade?"

"Dame esos."

Ella señala los piercings que acabo de sacar de mi cara. Estrecho mis ojos con suspicacia, pero los entrego de todos modos. Ella los coloca en una bolsa que acaba de adquirir de la nada, y luego comienza a ir hacia la puerta, sin molestarse siquiera en ofrecer una explicación. ¿Qué diablos es lo que va a hacer con eso?

Corro un poco para ponerme al día con ella, olvidando por completo que yo quería hablar con Melissa, y agarro el brazo de Jade. Ella gira de regreso, los ojos ardientes. "Nunca me toques!" ella grita.

La solté de inmediato, pero no tengo miedo. ¿Cómo puede ser? He sido Jade todo el día, y hay algunas cosas aún me gustan de ella. Me gusta que ella no tenga miedo de decir lo que piensa, sin importar las consecuencias. Me gusta que se ponga a dormir dentro, me gusta la sonrisa malvada. Es mucho más divertido de hacerla. Incluso me gustan las extensiones azules. "Yo sólo quería decir que me he divertido de haber sido tu hoy, Jade." Le digo, aunque no es lo que originalmente quería decir.

"Estoy segura de que lo hiciste."

"Así que ..."

Ella me da una mirada en blanco.

Ruedo los ojos. "Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció ser yo?" Le pido.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y me mira un poco más, y justo cuando llego a la conclusión de que no va a contestar, ella dice, "he aprendido algo."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?" Sonrío grandemente.

"No me gusta Tori."

{~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~}

Durante los últimos dos días he estado tratando de gustarle a Jade . Bueno, tal vez es una palabra demasiado fuerte considerando que ha estado burlándose e insultándome cada vez que puede. En este punto, creo que me quedo con que ella no me odia.

Miro hacia la casillero de Jade mientras voy al mío. Yo no sé por qué. Sé que hay una buena probabilidad de que ella no esté allí. Ella casi nunca llega al primer periodo.

Y sorpresa, ella no está allí.

No es que me iba a fijar en ello aunque ella estuviera aquí hoy porque veo Danny. Mi ex-novio de Sherwood.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Él me descubre de inmediato, sin darme tiempo a esconderme y fingir que no lo vi.

"Tori?" llama en voz alta y casi trota hacia mí. Él está sonriendo ampliamente, como si fuera tan condenadamente feliz de verme.

Ojalá me sintiera de la misma manera.

"Te ves increíble!" , exclama antes de llegar a mí. Me estremezco un poco, pensando que va a tratar de acariciar mi cara o algo, pero no lo hace. Me toca el arete y asiente la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "Esto es genial." Él sonríe.

Mi arete es genial . Se trata de un par de azul y morado de plumas muy largas, tan largas que cuelgan hacia abajo más allá de mis hombros y se mezclan con el pelo. Las plumas me recuerdan a las extensiones que tuve que usar cuando era Jade. Me encantaban esas cosas, pero no es como si pudiera _seguir_ usándolos después del martes. Eso es cosa de Jade. Así que fui al centro comercial y compre un montón de estos pendientes. Tengo casi dos docenas de diferentes pares de colores para que pueda coincidir con mi ropa.

Me meto mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, tirando discretamente mis plumas lejos de Danny en el proceso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto con una sonrisa en mi cara. A pesar de que en realidad no merece que sea amable con él, me he decidido a hacerlo de todos modos. Así soy yo.

"Mi novia, ella viene aquí ahora y se supone que iba a encontrarla aquí porque ella olvidó.." -

"Sabes que Danny, tengo que irme. Yo tenía que encontrarme con a alguien como hace cinco minutos."Interrumpo, de repente no se siente toda la cosa "buena" más.

"Eso es muy malo", hace un pequeño puchero. "Tal vez podamos pasar la rato o algo, tal vez ir a una cita doble ... esperemos estés _incluso_ saliendo todavía? "

Oh, él es un imbécil!

"Por supuesto que estoy saliendo con alguien", me burlo antes de poder pensar en las consecuencias que puedan surgir de la mentira. Es sólo que no quiero que piense que soy miserable y sola sin él. Porque yo no lo soy. Yo no tengo novio, eso es todo. Puedo ser feliz sin un novio.

Puedo.

"Genial, tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a mi novia, y así veo con quién estás saliendo. Viernes suena bien?" -pregunta.

"Este viernes? Como mañana?"

"Sí". inclina un poco la cabeza y me da esa sonrisa. Es maliciosa, como si supiera que no estoy saliendo con nadie y está tratando de llamarme mentirosa.

No quiero darle esa satisfacción. "¿Estás seguro de que no va a ser difícil para ti?" Le replico inmediatamente.

Su sonrisa se ensancha. "Oh, estoy seguro."

"Está bien, suena muy bien. Nos vemos mañana." Digo antes de girar y correr lejos.

Rayos ¿Qué he hecho! No tengo una cita. Ugh! ¿Cómo me metí en este lío? No, ¿cómo puedo _salir_ de este lío.

Piense Tori, piensa!

Pero yo no pienso en nada más en las próximas horas debido a que la respuesta a mi problema es bastante simple. Puedo hacer una de tres cosas: A) Puedo cancelar la doble cita para mañana; B) yo puedo pedir a alguien que pretenda ser mi cita, o c) Puedo simplemente morir antes de mañana.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras me dirijo al cuarto período. Mi clase favorita debido a Sikowitz.

Las opcione están fuera de la cuestión, lo que significa que tengo que encontrar a alguien que pretenda ser mi cita.

La primera persona que pienso es André. Él _es_ mi mejor amigo, pero luego cambio de idea casi de inmediato. Por mucho que me encanta André, no es así de buen actor. Él está aquí porque es un genio de la música. Yo no creo que haya un instrumento en esta tierra que no sería capaz de tocar. Pero si quiero convencer a Danny que he seguido adelante, mi pareja va a tener que ser convincente como mi novio.

La siguiente persona que pienso es Beck. Es uno de los mejores actores de aquí, pero también tiene a Jade. Jade me mataría por sólo pensar en ello.

Y eso es todo. Esos son los únicos dos hombres que considero. Sí, no me ahorraré un pensamiento para Robbie. Es un poco ... bueno, él usa jeans de chica, ¿sabes?

Espera una chica . Debería llevar a una chica a la cita! Oh, Danny enloquecería . Él tiene la teoría de que las chicas sólo salen con otras chicas, ya que nunca han tenido un hombre real. Sería _totalmente_ un inmaduro si se enterara que estoy saliendo con una chica ahora.

Cuanto más pienso en ello, más me está empezando a sonar, y mejor suena, más decidida estoy para que esto ocurra.

Creo que ... Realmente creo que voy a hacerlo. Yo _puedo_ hacerlo. Besé a Cat, ¿no?

Sí. He tomado la decisión. Voy a llevar a una chica a la cita doble. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es averiguar cuál de las chicas, que debería ser fácil, ya que sólo me relaciono con dos chicas aquí, Cat y Jade.

Yo _podría_ llevar a Cat. Sería tan fácil. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es decirle que estamos jugando un juego y lo haría. Lo sé. Pero tan adorable como Cat es, sé que no lo hará. Danny sabrá que no voy en serio con ella. Ella no es ninguna amenaza en absoluto.

Así que queda ... Jade.

_Bueno_ , de nuevo a pensar en los chicos. Tal vez pueda Beck hacerlo sin que Jade lo descubra.

"Tori, Tori." Me sobresalto un poco y miro hacia arriba, la expresión culpable en mi cara. Ahí está, Beck, con Jade. "¿Puedes venir aquí?" dice y un sentimiento de temor se apodera de mí. Están discutiendo. Puedo decir y yo no quiero estar en el medio.

"¿Qué?" Digo con cautela, esperemos que vaya a suponer en el hecho de que yo no _quiero_ "ir allí."

Él no lo hace. Él gesticula más y arrastro mis pies, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para no mirar a Jade. Sólo sé que ella está mirándome. Ella lo hace una gran cantidad.

"Si tú fueras mi novia," comienza Beck, y me estremezco, a sabiendas de que no es la mejor manera de empezar una frase, cuando estas de pie junto a Jade.

"Oh, gran manera de comenzar la pregunta." Ella se burla.

¿Ven? Fui Jade durante todo el día martes. Yo _sabía_ lo que iba a venir.

"¿Estaría toda enloquecida de que yo sea amigo de Alyssa Vaughn?" Beck no le hace caso y continúa en preguntarme.

Y ahora me hubiera gustado quedar fuera de esto. La verdad es que no me gusta. Danny tenía una "amiga". Encontré fotos de ella en su teléfono. Le pregunté cómo él la conocía porque _yo_ sabía que ella no era de la escuela. Él me dijo que era una vieja amiga que casi nunca llegó a ver porque vivía muy lejos.

Luego me enteré de que no vivía muy lejos y que ella y Danny eran más que "amigas".

"A quién le importa lo que piensa!" Jade exclama, y antes de que pueda detenerme, yo les digo que no me encantaría que fuera amigo de Alyssa Vaughn.

" _Me_ importa lo que piensa. " Jade dice después de escuchar mi respuesta. Da un paso hacia mí y envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. He estado tratando de conseguir de gustarle por dos días, pero _esto_ no se siente bien. Me siento miserable. Especialmente cuando Beck me pregunta si creo que una novia debe confiar en su novio. Porque tiene razón. Beck no es Danny. Jade debe confiar en él.

Miro al suelo y respondo. "Sí, ella debería ser capaz de hacerlo."

"Muy bien, ¿sabes qué?" Jade dice, y su tono me hace mirar hacia arriba.

"Dime qué." Contrarresta Beck.

Esto es malo. Puedo sentirlo. "No, _no_ , no le digas lo que, "Yo ruego y agarro el brazo de Jade, pero ella me ignora. Ni siquiera me grite por tocarla. Ella _siempre_ me grita por tocarla.

"Hemos terminado." Ella señala a sí misma y a Beck.

"Jade" Exclamo.

"Entonces, ¿estás rompiendo conmigo?" Pide Beck, ni siquiera lo está tomando en serio. _Yo_ ni siquiera puedo tomarlo en serio, porque se trata de una _ridícula_ razón para romper con alguien.

Jade abre la boca, y por la forma en que ella fija sus labios te puedo decir que ella va a decir que sí.

Yo no le doy la oportunidad. Le tapo la boca con una mano y agarro su brazo con la otra. "No, no, no, no, no, no lo es." Le digo a Beck.

Vuelve la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos muy abiertos. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella no puede creer que tengo la valentía para hacerla callar, y sé que la mirada de sus ojos significa que ella me va a matar, pero no me dejo llevar.

"No, no, ustedes no están rompiendo". ella sacude la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Ella tira de la muñeca, tratando de hacerme liberarla, pero me niego. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que no me ha mordido todavía. Si se invirtieran los papales sin duda habría tomado un pedazo de su palma por ahora.

Ella da un tirón en mi muñeca, mucho más fuerte esta vez, y su boca es libre. "S" es todo lo que se sale antes de usar la otra mano para cubrirle la boca.

"Vega" Ella gruñe contra mi palma. Su voz se ahogó, pero sé que es mi nombre cuando lo escucho, no importa cómo es pronunciada.

"Ustedes no están rompiendo!" Niego con la cabeza un poco más.

No puede romper con Beck. No en este momento. Hoy no. Si lo hace, será por mi culpa. Dejé que mi experiencia personal influyera en la forma en que respondí la pregunta de Beck. Tal vez si yo hubiera puesto en la mente de Jade un alivio, le haría saber que es tonto pensar Beck la engañaría, que estarían muy bien.

Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que lo siguiente que sé, estoy en mi espalda y me he golpeado con el hormigón, duro.

Jade me empujó hacia abajo. Inconscientemente, me debo haber dado cuenta que estaba cayendo porque me agarré de la cara de Jade con más fuerza y ella se derrumbó encima de mí.

_¿Por qué_ está siempre encima de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Yo la empujé fuera de mí, nos volqué de modo que estoy encima por primera vez. Se siente bien ... um no como _eso,_ pero como yo soy la ganadora esta vez o lo que sea.

No es que me da un momento para celebrar. Ella nos voltea de nuevo y me mira. Trago saliva preguntándome cuanto me va a doler por lo que he hecho. ¿Ella me abofeteara; golpeara; arrancarme mis ojos, ¿qué? "

Ella pellizca mi nariz.

"Ay, Jade!" Exclamo. Está bien, conseguir un pellizco en la nariz no suena como mucho, pero todavía duele un poco.

Ella rueda fuera de mí y cepilla la tierra imaginaria de sí misma. Imito sus acciones.

"Sí, Beck. Estoy rompiendo contigo." Ella dice con suavidad, como si nunca se interrumpió. Entonces está caminando en la dirección opuesta de la clase Sikowitz. Creo que se va a casa y me siento aún peor que antes. Jade nunca se salta la clase de Sikowitz.

"Lo siento, Beck" le digo al novio de Jade. Su ex novio ahora supongo.

Él sonríe . "No te preocupes por eso." Dice antes de ir a clase.

Sigo después de él, pero mi teléfono vibra. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y me lamento cuando veo que se trata de un texto de Danny, me recordaba de nuestra cita de mañana. Está muy emocionado. Hay media docena de puntos de exclamación en su pequeño mensaje corto. Me saca de quicio. No, me vuelve loca. Él lo ha hecho de tal manera que ni siquiera podía dar a mis amigos buenos consejos sobre su relación, y ahora quiero castigarlo por eso. Quiero verlo retorcerse tan malditamente mal, y yo sé que la mejor manera de hacerlo es invitar a una chica en la cita doble.

Y sé quién es la chica perfecta.

Jade. Ella es una excelente actriz. Ella es hermosa, intimidante, y ella hará que Danny se sienta más pequeño que su masticada uña meñique.

Por supuesto que va a decir que no cuando le pregunte, pero voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que ella diga que sí. No me importa si ella quiere que yo haga todos los deberes para el resto del año! Entonces, después del viernes por la noche, voy a hacer lo que sea para reconciliarla junto con Beck. No me importa como sea.

Les debo eso.

* * *

**Muy bien aquí el final de otro capítulo. Ya se viene de aquí en mas lo que todo el mundo espera¡ . Si les emociona la idea tanto como a mí y se hacen una idea de cómo puede ser la cita, ya saben dejen review.(Ojo con hacer spoiler las que ya lo leían en ingles).Los review siempre son bienvenidos (aunque andan escaseando).**

**Muchas gracias a las que lo siguen y comentan. No cuesta nada. Que tengan buena semana.**

**PD: cuando Sikowitz le dice a Melissa que tiene un apellido interesante es por lo de "Imnuhere".En realidad ese no es su apellido. El piensa (o no) que es ese porque ella cuando se presenta dice" I´m new here". Y suena en ingles Imnuhere. Esta demas decir que lo traduzco del idioma ingles. Son cosas de fonetica.**

**See you...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, si me atrase una semana pero estuve enferma y bueno en la semana lo intente pero no me alcanzo el tiempo. Aparte de que cada vez son más largos los capítulos. Solo espero que disfruten de éste porque podría decir que es aquí donde comienza el JORI al 100%. Oh yeah ¡. Como siempre mil gracias por su apoyo, por los review. Por todo.**

**Ahora a disfrutar… se que lo van a hacer.**

* * *

**Victorious no me pertenece. Esto es solo una traducción, por lo tanto mucho menos me pertenece.**

* * *

**JADE **

Está sucediendo de nuevo. Estoy teniendo un mal día aquí en Hollywood Arts. Esta vez no es culpa de Vega, aunque voy a encontrar una manera de echarle la culpa a ella más tarde. Acabo de romper con Beck ayer. Habíamos estado saliendo por siglos y de los así como así, pierdo mi temperamento y mi novio. _Entonces_ él tiene el descaro de presentarse con Alyssa Vaughn hoy.

Yo no podía hacerle frente, así que corrí hacia el baño de mujeres.

Debería estar llorando. Yo un poco _quiero_ llorar. Las chicas normales estarían llorando en este momento. Pero soy Jade West. Casi nunca lloro y yo no soy exactamente normal.

"Um, hey Jade?"

Vaya, es como un déjà vu o algo así. Mis ojos se mueven, y ahí está, Vega. Arreglo mi cara en un ceño fruncido al verla. "¿Qué quieres?" Pido con dureza, porque yo ya _sé_ lo que quiere. Ella quiere ver si estoy bien y prefiero meter mi dedo meñique en el triturador de basura que soportar el festival de lástima.

"Yo estaba uh ... me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algo."

Me dirijo a continuación y le doy mi atención, las cejas arqueadas inquisitivamente. Qué egoísta de ella. Vine en ella después de ver a mi novio, mi _ex_ -novio, llegar a la escuela con Alyssa Vaughn. Alyssa maldito _Vaughn_ ! Estoy teniendo un _momento,_ y ella quiere saber si la puedo ayudar con algo.

Bueno, la verdad me siento aliviada, incluso impresionada (ahí va de nuevo esa palabra), que ella no me pregunta si estoy bien, pero, al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué diablos iba _yo_ a ayudarla en algo?

Ella toma una respiración profunda, reuniendo con ello tanto valor como puede antes de continuar. "¿Podemos fingir estar saliendo?"

Mi mandíbula cae.

"Por esta noche. Eso es todo, lo juro!" Ella se apresura.

Cierro la boca con un chasquido audible y me miro a mí misma.

Falda? Comprobada.

Pechos? doblemente comprobada.

Vagina. Invisible a todos, pero definitivamente esta allí. Por lo tanto, comprobada.

Sin duda soy una chica hoy.

Miro de nuevo a Vega, con la esperanza que va a captarlo sin que yo tenga que decirlo en voz alta.

Ella no lo hace.

"Mi ex, Danny, está saliendo con una chica que viene aquí, y me encontré con él ayer, y le dije que estaba con alguien también, y el nos invito a mí y mi pareja en una cita doble _esta noche_ , por lo que ahora necesito una cita ". Ella continúa rápidamente como si yo no estuviera mirándola como si hubiera perdido por completo su jodida cabeza. Es como si ella se determinó tan malditamente en que la escuchara con la esperanza de que su explicación me haga entender mejor lo que me está pidiendo.

No lo hace.

"Así que ... ¿lo harás?" suplica desesperadamente, labio inferior sobresale en una mueca patética.

"Así que besas a Cat una vez y ahora eres bi?" me burlo de ella.

Es un error. Debería haber dicho que no, rodar los ojos, y dejarla de pie aquí sola. En cambio, la animé a seguir hablando. Nunca hago algo a propósito a menos que sea para beneficio mío ... esto no lo hará.

"No, yo soy hetero", Vega se sonroja mientras continúa con su explicación. "Yo estaba, bueno, Danny dijo que las lesbianas son sólo lesbianas porque sus ex-novios no lo "hicieron bien", así que pensé que si llevo a una _chica_ a la cita doble ... "Ella se calla, sin necesidad de seguir porque yo no soy tonta. Lo entiendo. Si su ex piensa que las chicas sólo corren hacia las de su mismo sexo porque sus novios apestan en la cama, entonces él va a recibir un gran golpe a su ego cuando Vega aparezca con una chica. Sobre todo porque él fue su primer y único. Va a pensar que estuvo tan mal que no quiere volver a intentarlo con otro hombre. Como si por su sola mano se volvió gay debido a lo inadecuado que fue.

En realidad es un plan genial . Sutil, pero relativamente malvado. Hace un montón de daño psicológico , que es el mejor tipo de daño que existe. El tipo de daño que _siempre_ deja el tipo de cicatrices que no se curan. No puedo creer Vega piense esto. Y a pesar de que estoy impresionada, yo sigo estoy siendo yo.

"Encuentra a alguien más." Digo con indiferencia.

"Pero tú eres la mejor actriz que conozco, por favor Jade?"

Hm, ruegos y una caricia de ego. No hay demasiadas cosas que me gustan, pero yo amo también ser rogada y tener mi ego acariciado.

Es demasiado malo para Vega que ella me desagrade aún más.

"Busca a Cat para hacerlo." Ruedo los ojos y la empujo al pasar a su lado.

Ella gira hacia mí y toma mi brazo. Polluela nunca aprende.

Tiro mi brazo de ella y casi le recuerdo que no me tocara nunca cuando me interrumpe. "Cat?! Jade, por favor ... te voy a dar todo mi dinero, incluyendo mi dinero del almuerzo, durante todo un mes."

Resoplo.

"Dos meses", declara.

"De ninguna manera-Espera, ¿quieres decir, te morirás de hambre durante dos meses?" También me encanta traer un poco de sufrimiento en la vida de Vega. Incluso en las pequeñas cosas, como la idea de que pase hambre, me dan un cosquilleo. Y cuando pienso en ello, lo que ayude Vega probablemente me puede ayudar también. Quizás Beck piensa lo mismo que el chico Danny . Tal vez si me ve con Vega ... "Está bien, lo haré."

"Tú ... tú lo harás.? Gracias "-

"Espera hay condiciones." Tengo una mano, deteniéndola de toda la gratitud tartamuda con la que iba a asaltar mis oídos.

Ella se queda en silencio de inmediato, los ojos fijos en mi cara, y me da toda su atención y asintiendo con la cabeza como si ella ya aceptó mis condiciones. Así de desesperada esta.

"Tenemos que salir por mucho más de una noche ", -

Su boca cae abierta. "Whoa, cuanto más? ¿Por qué mucho más ? ¿Cuánto es mucho más ? "me interrumpe, perdiendo claramente el control. Dios, odio a Vega perdiendo el control.

"Un par de meses más o menos, supongo." Me encojo de hombros con indiferencia, mi intento de calmarla. Tal vez si ella ve que no es gran cosa para mí, ella piens_e_ que no es gran cosa.

" _Meses? "_

Bueno, eso no funcionó.

"¿Por qué?" Ella se enloquece aún más.

"No puedo hacer pensar a Beck que eres más que un rebote", estallo con impaciencia, aunque me doy cuenta de porque se puso como loca, es _completamente _comprensible. Ahora que lo pienso, sería un poco tenebroso si ella _no se pusiera histérica_. Quiero decir, son meses ... fingiendo ser una pareja ... con _Vega_ .

Dios, ahora _estoy_ dudando.

Pero yo no cambio de opinión o me retracto. Este es el mejor plan. Puedo sentirlo. Beck tiene que pensar que yo me he enamorado, realmente enamorado de otra persona. Tiene que sentir que me ha perdido para siempre, que nunca regresare de vuelta porque ya no estoy interesada en lo que tiene que ofrecer.

Y ahí _es_ cuando regresare de vuelta, porque entonces, tendrá demasiado miedo de que alguna vez me vaya de nuevo.

"Beck?"

Me salgo de mis pensamientos por la voz irritante de Vega. Así que, yo vuelvo a ella. "Sí, Beck, mi ex. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Sus ojos se abren y prácticamente se puede ver la bombilla hacer clic. "Oh, ya lo entiendo! ¿Quieres darle celos para que pueda darse cuenta de que no quiere que estés con nadie más que él y que no quiere a nadie más que tú, ¿no? Estás tratando de volver con él! " Ella dice alegremente.

"Muy bien, Vega". ruedo los ojos. ¿Por qué tiene que endulzarlo así?

"Y um, voy a estar ayudándote a hacer eso, fingiendo que salimos por um ..." ella traga. "Por mucho tiempo? "

"¿Es eso un problema?" Yo frunzo el ceño.

"No", sonríe ampliamente. "Yo lo puedo hacer."

Rara.

"Bueno. Me darás _tres_ meses de paga ", sigo como si nunca me interrumpió en el primer lugar. " Te voy a abandonar delante de todos, _y_ no puedes decir a nadie que estamos fingiendo. Si voy a actuar de tu novia, voy a _ser_ su novia, lo tienes. " Yo negocio.

Ella asiente con la cabeza con entusiasmo.

"Y me _refiero a_ nadie. " Amenazo.

Ella no dudó en conceder. Ella grita "¡Sí!" antes de saltar arriba y abajo y aplaudiendo como un mono.

Me quedo mirándola. ¿Cuál es su problema? Sólo la time. Tuve que hacerlo, porque yo soy yo. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que estar de acuerdo con mis términos tan rápidamente. Quiero decir, ella tiene que salir conmigo más tiempo del que originalmente quería, _y_ me dará más dinero, _y_ tendré el placer de humillarla una vez que todo esté terminado y hecho. No es un trato justo para ella en absoluto.

"Meñique promesa." Ella sonríe, levantando su dedo con expectación.

"Por que-eeeh?" Me quejo. "¿Qué pasa contigo y meñique juramento?"

Se encoge de hombros, manteniendo su dedo meñique para que lo tome.

Miro su estúpido meñique.

"Es la promesa más solemne que una persona puede hacer. Más vinculante que un contrato legal, incluso." Ella explica.

"¿Eh?"

"Meñique jurar es la promesa más pura que una persona puede hacer." Ella continúa alegremente. "¿No te acuerdas de cuando eras un niño? ¿Si meñique prometías hacer algo? _tenías_ que hacerlo sin importar lo que, porque eras demasiado joven para romper promesas, o buscar una escapatoria, o "-

"Lo que sea!" Exclamo y enlazo mi dedo meñique con el de ella. Dios, que nunca iba a parar?

Luego se lanza sobre mí, envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abraza fuerte. Realmente fuerte. Sus senos están aplastados contra los míos, y lo mismo está pasando allá abajo. Prácticamente esta follando en seco conmigo.

_Empújala, Jade!_

Intento. Muevo mis manos hasta sus caderas y me preparo, pero entonces escucho un grito fuerte y de repente hay alguien más con sus brazos alrededor de nosotras. "Yo también, yo también!" Ella chilla emocionada y sé de inmediato que "ella" es Cat. Alguien que no puedo matar exactamente por abrazarme. Ella _es_ mi mejor amiga después de todo.

Pero yo _puedo_ empujarla.

Así que lo hago. "¡Quítate de encima," gruño como empujo a las dos damas tan fuerte que caen y golpean sus cabezas como dos de los tres chiflados.

"¡Ay!" Ellas lloran juntas.

Cat ha aterrizado en la parte superior de Vega y la imagen es más que preocupante, el vestido de Cat es tan corto que puedo ver su ropa interior. Se podría pensar que ella usaría shorts o pantalones cortos, incluso shorts regulares debajo. Pero no, ella está usando ropa interior de color amarillo brillante con un ojo azul en cada mejilla. Maldito Bob Esponja.

Niego con la cabeza y la dejo ahí en el cuarto de baño.

{~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~}

Tan pronto como llegamos a Nozu, me doy cuenta de una cosa inmediatamente. Hay mucha gente como el infierno, lo que significa que va a tomar una eternidad para conseguir un mesero maldita sea.

"Eso es Danny "Vega susurra nerviosamente mientras señala un chico de pelo oscuro sentado en uno de los asientos de la cabina ... cerca de los _baños_ .

Vulgar.

"Sonríe". susurro. "Tú eres feliz porque estás conmigo. Tú no te preocupas por él nunca más."

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, la veo tomar una respiración profunda y seguir mis instrucciones. Ella pone una sonrisa que luce sorprendentemente real en su cara antes de avanzar hacia las pis-cabinas y su ex.

Danny nota a Vega rápidamente y agita su brazo haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar boquiabierto a ella.

No voy a mentir. Vega luce bien esta noche. No exageró con el uso de un corto, apretado, vestido que sólo grita "Estoy tratando desesperadamente de recuperar a mi ex para que se dé cuenta de lo que ha perdido." No, ella está usando jeans ajustados azules, botas marrones, un top beige, una chaqueta blanca y algunas plumas en las orejas. Sexy / casual ... o algo así.

Yo, sin embargo, no vestía para la ocasión. Todavía estoy usando lo que llevaba en la escuela hoy. Falda negro sobre medias de red, botas negras y un ajustado, escote revelador, top negro.

Y todavía me veo _maldita_ buena si lo digo yo.

"Hola Danny," Vega dice alegremente una vez que estamos de pie delante de él.

"Hey Tori." Prácticamente tiene un orgasmo antes de tirar de ella en un abrazo, un abrazo que yo puedo ver que ella _no_ quiere ser parte.

Decido en ese mismo momento que no me gusta.

Me gustaba antes. Quiero decir, ¿qué más se puede pedir? Él engañó a Vega, rompió su corazón, y _luego_ lo hizo añicos en millones de pedazos cuando _él_ la dejó . Miserable no? Pero yo _realmente_ no puedo soportar verlo. No me preguntes por qué porque yo no _sé_ por qué. Voy a atribuírselo a los grandes instintos que tengo cuando se trata de personas.

Y mis instintos me dicen que Danny es un Bolsa de Mierda.

"Está bien, eso es suficiente." Tiro del brazo de Vega tan duro que ella como su Bolsa de Mierda de ex casi caen sobre mí, pero Bolsa de Mierda se corrige a sí mismo en el último minuto.

Es una lástima. Me hubiera encantado de romper su caída ... y otras varias partes de su cuerpo.

Bolsa de Mierda se sienta, indicando a Vega a hacer lo mismo. Apenas me ahorra una mirada mientras lo hace.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está tu novia?" Vega pide mientras se escabulle más en el asiento para que pueda deslizarme a su lado.

"Ella está en el cuarto de baño. Ella estará en un segundo." Él sonríe. "Hey, pensé que ibas a traer una cita, Tori. ¿Qué pasó?" canturrea casi como si estuviera triste.

No lo está sin embargo. Que puedo decir, él apesta fingiendo estarlo, o eso o no está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ocultarlo porque él _quiere_ que Vega se sienta incómoda.

Sospecho que es la última y no me gusta eso. Esa es _mi_ cosa. Si alguien va a joder con Vega, voy a ser yo. Soy su torturadora. Ella es mi víctima, mía. Él tiene que encontrar su propio maldito saco de boxeo .

"Yo _soy_ su cita, Jade. " hablé, ofreciendo la mano a él. No la toma en un primer momento. Está demasiado ocupado ahogándose en su propia estupidez. Levanto una ceja hacia él, desafiándolo a no aceptar mi mano tendida. Lentamente, él pone su mano en la mía antes de dar un apretón débil.

Patético.

Aprieto su mano, duro y sonrío todo el tiempo que se retuerce de dolor en silencio. Él tiene que demostrar que es un hombre ahora que su ex está saliendo con una chica. Y los hombres no lloran cuando las chicas dan la mano muy apretada.

"Jade, prometiste ser agradable," Vega susurra a mi lado.

No prometí nada de eso, pero eso no es el punto. Acaba de actuar; tirar una línea para conseguir un poco de diálogo. Lo está haciendo mucho mejor con esto de lo que pensé que lo haría. En realidad, ella lo está haciendo excelente en esto si soy honesta conmigo misma. Me hace sentir como si tengo que intensificar mi juego.

Me solté de la mano de Bolsa de Mierda y él le da una pequeña sacudida. Yo me esperaba que me dijera que tengo un "apretón fuerte", pero no lo hace. Es una pena porque tenía la refutación perfecta para él en la punta de mi lengua.

" _Jade_ ... "

Me estremezco al oír la voz de Vega antes de mirarla. No debería haber hecho eso. Se supone que Vega es mi cita. No puedo hacer obvio que no me gusta. ¿Cómo es que yo soy la que actúa como una aficionada? Yo sé más de esto. Yo _soy_ mejor que esto. Por lo tanto, como un intento de ocultar mi error, lanzo una línea rápida.

"No voy a pedir disculpas." Me burlo, haciendo parecer como si esa fue la razón detrás de la mirada sucia que le había dado.

Ella niega con la cabeza y suspiró dramáticamente. "Nunca lo haces."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Yo ceño hacia ella.

A pesar de que Vega se supone que me "castiga", ella me da una de sus grandes sonrisas antes de poner los ojos en broma. "Suenas como Cat."

Mi ceño se profundiza. Ella tiene toda la razón, y es un pensamiento terrible. Que Dios me ayude si cualquiera de los otros "rarezas" de Cat se me pegan.

"Estoy de vuelta!" Voy a asumir que la chica que acaba de anunciar su presencia al igual que si alguien estaba _en realidad_ extrañándola es la novia de Bolsa de Mierda.

"Esta es mi novia, Melissa Belle." Danny presenta.

No le presté atención hasta que ella dice: "Las conozco, tengo cuarto periodo con ellas."

Fue entonces cuando la miro a ella y tengo en cuenta que ella es una guapa pelirroja que realmente reconozco. Había olvidado su nombre hasta ahora, pero sin embargo sí recuerdo que dejó caer sus libros frente a mí y tuve que ayudarla cuando yo era Tori.

"Así que eres la novia de Danny. " Vega sonríe educadamente y Melissa le da un pequeño gesto. Yo en cambio no sonrío _o_ agito hacia ella. Era muy arrogante de su parte suponer que sabía quién era ella. No me gusta la gente que piensa tan bien de sí mismos.

"Así que Melissa, compartes una clase con Tori y su novia?" Danny le pide. Él está tratando de sonar casual, mientras que deja rodar la palabra N fuera de su boca, pero es más que obvio que está cuestionando la "relación," de Vega y yo, sutilmente pregunta a la pelirroja para su confirmación.

Cabron.

"Novia?" Melissa frunce el ceño en Vega. Y con buena razón. Ella sólo nos ha visto discutir.

"Ella no es mi novia." Hablo antes de Vega puede estropear esto. "Solo fo" -

"Jade" Interrumpe ... después me da un codazo en la costilla.

Voy a matarla.

"Haz eso otra vez, Vega ..." amenazo.

Ella pone los ojos con tanta fuerza que va a quedar bizca por un segundo.

"Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo tienen ustedes dos de conocerse?" Preguntas pelirroja.

"Oh, yo no la conocí hasta después de empezar Hollywood Arts." Vega responde porque yo desde luego no iba a hacerlo. La forma en que Pelirroja redacta esa pregunta ... suena como una trampa.

"Pero pensé que dijiste que acabas de iniciar allí el lunes?" Bolsa de Mierda pregunta a Vega sospechosamente.

"Lo hice." Vega tiene un gran ceño fruncido en su rostro, como si estuviera tan confundida en cuanto a por qué se ha tomado ese tono con ella.

"¿Estás segura de hacer ese movimiento rápido", murmura.

Pelirroja le codea, pero no es suficiente. Tengo la necesidad repentina de ir al otro lado de la mesa y arrancarle los pulmones de su pecho.

Y no tengo ni idea de por qué.

Claro, él prácticamente llamó puta a mi cita, pero mi cita es Vega. No me gusta ella de todos modos.

"Es sólo que ustedes actúan como si se conocieran de mucho más tiempo." Pelirroja corta con la sonrisa más acusatoria que he visto en mi vida. Ella está tramando algo. Hay un punto que está tratando de hacer.

Y aquí viene.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan" -

"Follando?" Yo la interrumpí. "Desde el lunes."

"Jade" Los ojos de Vega han pasado de ancho y todo su rostro acaba de ponerse de un color pimiento rojo.

No me disculpo. Le dije lo que quería decir, y yo digo lo que quiero. Yo sé que es mentira, pero el objetivo era dar una sacudida eléctrica a Pelirroja tan mal que ella va quedar sin palabras estoy cansada de contestar las preguntas de la perra entrometida.

No funciona.

"Espera, pensé que rompiste con Beck ayer. " Pelirroja acusa.

"Lo hice."

"Así que ..."

No contesto. Sé que es lo suficientemente brillante como para entender lo que estaba insinuando.

"Así que ustedes estaban juntas mientras tú y Beck estaban juntos?" Pelirroja afirma sin rodeos, poniendo todo sobre la mesa. Yo tampoco puedo decirle que es correcto y puede ser etiquetada como una tramposa, o puedo confesar y decirle que yo y Vega nunca hemos tenido relaciones íntimas.

"Ya te lo dije, no estamos _juntas_ .follamos a veces, "es mi respuesta.

"Jade"

"Vega" Me burlo de ella.

Ella me mira, su mandíbula trabajando de lado a lado. Ella es buena y enojada.

Miro hacia ella, con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que la llamas por su apellido?" Bolsa de Mierda pregunta.

"Porque odio Tori. Es quejoso y molesto." Respondo impaciencia con los dientes apretados. Sólo quiero darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Al igual que su novia, su tono había sido muy acusatorio. ¿Qué pasa con él? No, que pasa con _ellos_ ? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerlos de que yo y Vega somos una cosa? Follarla delante de ellos?

"Pero es mi nombre!" Vega pone mala cara hacia mí, tirándome de nuevo en la conversación actual.

"Así es Vega. No es tan mejor que un nombre cualquiera, pero me gusta mil veces más que ... que otro." Me estremezco, como si pensar en su nombre me puede dar pesadillas. Y un poco lo hace. Estaré por siempre marcada por todo lo que Tori me obligó a hacer el martes. Quiero decir, tuve que recoger a los mocosos de la escuela ayer por Tori.

"Ahora, ¿ustedes dos tienen más pregunta estúpidas." estallo en Bolsa de Mierda y Pelirroja.

"Sé amable ..." Vega advierte.

"No puedo. No me gustan las preguntas estúpidas ... o la gente."

"Tu dijiste que ibas a tratar." Vega improvisa. "dijiste que estarías bien con él."

"Lo intenté." Sigo con facilidad.

"¿Llamas a eso tratar?" ella se burla. "Al menos podrías sonreírle. No has sonreído una_ vez_ . ¿Cómo es _que_ estas tratando? "

No lo hago.

"Bueno, yo no quiero, bebe." Me encojo de hombros con indiferencia.

"Jade" Vega hace una mueca, como si estuviera sorprendida por mi falta de modales.

"¿Qué?" Le doy una mirada que sugiere que no debería sorprenderse en absoluto. Luego me alejo de ella hacia la cara de Bolsa de Mierda. "No me gustas," le digo directamente .

Él se aleja de mí, y yo le miro fijamente con tanto odio que puedo reunir, lo que no toma absolutamente ningún esfuerzo por mi parte.

Él traga saliva, en voz alta.

Pelotudo.

"Si yo hubiera sabido que iba a ser así, habría venido sola", cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

"No, no lo habrías hecho." Refuto de inmediato, entrando en modo de novia celosa.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque yo no te habría dejado."

" _A_ mí? No me habrías _dejado_? ¿Qué te importa de todos modos? Tú no eres mi novia, ¿recuerdas? "

Maldición ella es buena.

Pero puedo hacerlo mejor.

"Está bien." Me encojo de hombros.

"Bien qué?"

"Tú eres mi novia."

"¿En serio?" Ella me sonríe, toda emocionada. Te juro que está a punto de abrazarme, pero yo la detengo.

"En serio, prepara la billetera porque vas a pagar por la comida." Le digo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Eso es lo que sucede cuando una _pareja_ va a una cita. Uno paga. Y como quieres ser mi novia tan mal, entonces tú debes pagar. "

Ella niega con la cabeza. "No, tú debes pagar."

"¿Por qué?"

"El novio paga, y eres como el chico."

Arqueo una ceja. "¿Cómo demonios has sacado eso?"

"Porque cuando ..." Se detiene allí, dando Pelirroja y Bolsa de Mierda un rápido vistazo antes de inclinarse para susurrarme al oído. "Porque siempre estás encima."

Yo frunzo el ceño hacia ella. ¿Cuál es el punto de decir una línea jugosa como esa si nadie oye?

La respuesta viene de inmediato a mí. No _es_ ningún punto. No quiere mencionarlo. Si Vega fuera a decir eso en voz alta, ella hubiera roto su personaje que es tan conservador y yo he sido la vulgar.

Y aquí hay algo más vulgar. "El hecho de que siempre estoy arriba no me convierte en el chico. Apuesto que Danny deja que su chica monte todo el tiempo." guiño a Bolsa de Mierda.

Vega jadea junto a mí, pero la ignoro a favor de Bolsa de Mierda y Pelirroja. Pensé que Vega era roja, sino que ellos son prácticamente púrpura comparada con ella.

Yo sonrío brillantemente; _finalmente_ han cerrado la maldita boca.

"Además, no me gusta estar abajo." Sigo, sonriendo aún más cuando la pareja frente a nosotras tratar de componerse.

"¿Hay algo que te guste? " Vega se burla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y clavándome una mirada más intimidante. Bueno, no me asusta . De hecho, me gusta un poco esa mirada en ella. Es como si hubiera un baile de fuego sobre los iris marrones de ella.

Y me encanta jugar con fuego. Literal y figuradamente.

Me apoyo cerca de ella, pero me aseguro de hablar lo suficientemente alto para Bolsa de Mierda y Pelirroja escuchen. "Me gustan tus tetas." Yo le digo y agarro sus manos, desplegando manualmente los brazos y dejando al descubierto su pecho previamente oculto.

Ella corta su respiración y me doy cuenta de mi error inmediatamente. Vega sigue siendo una aficionada, así que, antes de que pueda decir nada estúpido y romper nuestra fachada la callo de la mejor forma que conozco en este momento. Me inclino más cerca de ella y presiono mis labios con los suyos.

Espero que ella se aparte, por lo que hago un poco de acción preventiva y firmemente acaricio las mejillas con las manos para que no pueda. No es que sea necesario. Vega se engancha en rápidamente. Hay una ligera rigidez de la espalda al principio, pero ella no se apartó de mí. De hecho, ni siquiera un segundo más tarde ella se inclina más cerca y me devuelve el beso. Sus dos manos van a mi cintura y ella tira de mí, tratando de tirar de mí más cerca.

Whoa papá.

Vega no es del todo mala en esto.

Empiezo a retirarme después del pensamiento perturbador, pero ella no parece querer dejarme ir.

"Espera, uno más." Ella susurra.

"Eres una cosita codiciosa no?" Bromeo. Ella asiente con la cabeza y frunce los labios en mí.

Lo considero por un segundo antes de darle una sonrisa. "Ruégame", le digo.

Ella pone los ojos y trata de darme un beso de todos modos, pero muevo mi cabeza fuera de su alcance.

"Por favor," ella cede.

La beso en la frente.

Ella niega con la cabeza hacia mí y trata de atrapar mis labios con los de ella.

La voy esquivando y la beso en la mejilla.

" _Jade_ ",se queja exasperada, y sonrío a ella antes de besar la punta de su nariz.

Ella suspira y se queda completamente inmóvil. No entiendo lo que está pasando hasta que ella empieza a mirar fijamente mis labios.

Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta. Ella es una buena chica. Está esperando a que yo vaya hacia ella esta vez.

Agarro su barbilla y me inclino, mis labios se cierne sobre ella. Aún así, ella no movió un músculo.

Buena chica.

Estoy a punto de premiarla con un beso cuando soy interrumpida por una tos tan falsa y exagerada que sé que viene de Bolsa de Mierda. _Alguien está_ tratando de sonar como un hombre.

No le hago caso, tratando de besar a Vega de todos modos, pero ella salta y tira hacia atrás con un jadeo, como si hubiera olvidado que no estamos solas Luego se endereza y da Bolsa de Mierda su atención.

Me molesto. No del tipo de actúar, del tipo real. Se supone que está saliendo _conmigo_. Solo porque su ex quiere un poco de atención ella está dispuesta a dejar de besarme a dárselo?

Es irracional que me sienta tan enojada. Yo sé lo que es. Quiero decir, _realmente_ no me gusta Vega, pero ese no es el punto! Si un chico o una chica ... están saliendo conmigo, entonces él (o ella) está saliendo _conmigo._ Estoy primero ... así estemos fingiendo o no.

"Oye", le agarro la barbilla y tiro de Vega hasta que me está mirando de nuevo. "¿No sabes cómo funciona esto? Te dije lo que me gusta. ¿Ves algo que te gusta? "

Me mira fijamente durante unos segundos, la mirada divertida pasa por su cara. No estoy tan segura de lo que significa, pero ella tiene que detenerlo. Ella necesita enfocarse. Tenemos una escena hasta el final.

"Bebe?" llamo en voz baja antes de pasar mis dedos delante de su cara para llamar su atención. Vega parpadea rápidamente, aparentemente saliendo de una clase de trance . Sus mejillas se van escarlata y ella empieza a morderse el labio inferior ... seductoramente.

Inconscientemente, me encuentro imitando sus acciones, pero me detengo en cuanto me doy cuenta de ello.

Soy heterosexual. No me gustan las chicas de esa manera, y estoy bastante segura de que odio a Vega con unas cinco pasiones, pero Dios! Esa es una buena mirada en ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando de todos modos? Eso t_uvo_ que ser sucio.

Sonrío maliciosamente mientras que suavemente mis dedos se alejan de la barbilla de Vega. Mi índice permanece un poco y decido no dejar que se rompa el contacto con la piel. Me muevo lentamente hacia abajo, apenas la toca mientras rozo la parte inferior de la barbilla, bajando sobre su garganta, hacia abajo, hacia su clavícula, y más abajo todavía hasta que mi dedo se apoya ligeramente en la curva de ese pedazo de la anatomía de ella que decía estar a favor.

"Bueno, ¿vas a decirme lo que te gusta o no?" Pregunto, animándola a llegar a algo. Y mejor que sea rápido ... y bueno, aunque no hay manera de que pueda superar mi respuesta "tetas" ... no a menos que sea valiente.

Pero Vega es valiente, a un cierto grado. Me he olvidado de eso hasta ahora. Ella sólo puso su mano firmemente en el muslo, _alto_ en mi muslo. Luego da al regazo una breve pero sugestiva mirada.

Levanto una ceja y le sonrió. Ella me besó e hizo algunos comentarios sugestivos hasta ahora en esta doble cita, pero fue audaz como el infierno.

Me apoyo cerca de ella. "Dilo," la animo, añadiendo una cáscara natural de la voz. Probablemente nos vamos a besar de nuevo después de su respuesta y tengo que pretender que no sé que llegará, pero yo _quiero_ que suceda.

Se apoya cerca también, su mejilla presionada contra mi mejilla, sus labios cerca de mi oído. Ella está en el exterior, frente a Danny, así que va a ser capaz de leer los labios si ella susurra demasiado bajo para que la escuchen. Pero ella no susurra. Habla alto y claro. Bolsa de Mierda y Pelirroja puede fácilmente oír cada palabra. "Tu _sabes_ lo que me gusta ", ella prácticamente ronronea en mi oído.

"¡Mierda!" Me estremezco. Literalmente y visiblemente. Si hubiera sido mi elección, no habría reaccionado en absoluto. Pero mi cuerpo simplemente lo hizo sin mi permiso.

Qué carajo fue eso?

Otra tos profunda de Bolsa de Mierda y recuerdo dónde estoy.

"Tengo que usar el baño. ¿Quieres venir?" Yo anuncio tan rápido que apenas fue inglés.

Bolsa de Mierda ahoga en su saliva, y sólo después me doy cuenta de la insinuación no intencional que había hecho. Yo no hago el menor esfuerzo para tomar de nuevo o convencerlo de que yo no quise decir _eso_ . ¿Por qué? Porque ahora tengo una idea.

"Está bien." Vega está de acuerdo, se levantar y empieza a seguirme. "Disculpen, chicos."

El servidor finalmente maldita sea llega pero sigo tirando de Vega hacia el cuarto de baño. Pueden esperar.

"Espera, ¿qué pasa con la comida, ¿no vas a pedir?" Bolsa de Mierda pregunta señalando el servidor, pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede ver que él está tratando desesperadamente de evitar que Vega y yo vayamos juntas al baño.

Lo miro mordazmente y empiezo a llegar hasta mi cintura, pero Vega agarra mi mano para detenerme. Ella sabe que es donde mis tijeras están noche, escondidas en la cintura de mi falda. Honestamente, realmente no tenía que detenerme. No iba a _usarlas en_ él. Iba a asustarlo un poco por ser una pequeña perra bloquea polla.

"Solo ordena para mí. Sabes lo que me gusta, Danny."

Me aparto de Bolsa de Mierda y apunto mi mirada en mi "novia". "Vega ..."

Ella sonríe inocentemente. "Él sabe lo que me gusta cuando se trata de comida, Jade. Ahora vamos. Tengo que hacer pipi."

Miro fijamente a Bolsa de Mierda luego a Pelirroja. Si ella se tomaría tres segundos para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, ella se habría dado cuenta que su novio ha estado follando con sus ojos a mi novia desde que llegamos

"Ven " Vega exclama mientras agarra mi mano y tira de mí al baño.

Dejé que me arrastrara lejos, pero también me aseguro de seguir dando a Bolsa de Mierda la mirada de muerte todo el tiempo.

Tan pronto como la puerta del baño está cerrada detrás de nosotras, Vega empieza a hablar. "Oh, Dios mío ¿viste su ca-ow!"

La golpeo en la mitad de la frase contra de la puerta y la bloqueo.

"Que caray fue eso?"

No contesto. Paso los dedos por su pelo echando a perder sus rizos ordenados.

"Ay, Jade!" Ella me empuja.

La empujo de nuevo. Duro. Ella termina justo donde la tenía antes. En la puerta con los dedos atascados en su pelo. "Tu tienes que lucir desordenada." Le explico a la idiota.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que lucir desordenada?" Está confundida, pero dejó de intentar escapar. Ella está allí mientras tiro y jalo del pelo.

Vega no sería nada divertida en la cama. No, si ella no puede manejar un poco de tironeo de pelo.

"¿Qué crees _que_ piensan que estamos haciendo aquí? " aparto mis ojos, sin querer mirar realmente a ella mientras le explico lo que es obvio. Y luego _está_ el hecho de que acabo de darme cuenta que imaginé como seria en la cama.

"Oh."

Gracias a Dios, ella no dijo nada más.

Yo trabajo en ella durante un poco más de tiempo, tirando y tirando de su ropa para que se vea como si hubiera llegado allí.

Una vez que sus ropas son cuidadosamente desarregladas, me tomo un respiro y lo hago. Y con "lo hago", me refiero a hundir mis dientes en su labio inferior.

No es un beso. Sólo necesito a engrosarle los labios un poco antes de volver por ahí para Bolsa de Mierda y Pelirroja.

Vega aúlla y me agarra de la cintura. Estoy bastante segura de que es sólo para sostenerse, sólo para que ella pueda tener algo que aferrarse mientras que le estoy haciendo daño, pero se siente demasiado íntimo para mí. Abofeteo sus manos y la interrumpo, teniendo el labio superior entre mis dientes.

Ella grita de nuevo. Alto esta vez, y otra vez apoya sus manos sobre mi cintura, pero ella no intenta alejarme.

Esta vez no abofeteo sus manos. Por ser una niña grande compatible con todo esto, dejé que se aferrara a mí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Genial, ahora me volví suave.

Me retiro de nuevo una vez que siento como si sus labios deben estar bien hinchados y los inspecciono. Vuelvo la cabeza a uno y otro mientras los examino añadiendo un poco de pellizco aquí y allá hasta que estoy satisfecha. Trato de mirar tan metódicamente como médico que controla el corazón de un niño con su estetoscopio mientras lo hago porque puedo sentir a Vega mirándome. Bueno, ella no me miraba constantemente. Casi siempre tiene sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero de vez en cuando abre uno de ellos sólo para dar un pequeño vistazo.

Se me hace incómodo. La forma en que está allí de pie, dejarme hacerle esto. Es ... extraño. Es como si confiara en mí o algo.

"Está bien, termine."Anuncio una vez que estoy satisfecha con la forma en que se ve.

Y Vega se ve como si hubiera sido _bien_ follada si se me permite decirlo.

Le sonrío a mi obra, antes de caminar hacia el lavabo y saltar sobre el mostrador.

Vega viene hacia mí y se comprueba a sí misma en el espejo. Sus ojos se abren, lo que me hace sonreír. "Me veo como ... Me veo como ..." -

"Como mamá se hizo cargo de los negocios." Señalo a mí misma y guiño a ella. Dios mío, ¿dónde diablos salió eso?

Por suerte, ella no parece detenerse en mis palabras. Ella asiente y sigue mirándose en el espejo. Se toca el pelo, la ropa, y luego se toca los labios. Eso hace una mueca de dolor. Ni siquiera puedo llamarla un bebé por eso. Ellos están tan hinchados que casi parece que ha tenido una reacción alérgica leve a algo.

"Espera, ¿y tú?" -pregunta de pronto.

"¿Yo qué?"

"No es necesario que luzcas desordenada también?"

Pongo los ojos y saco mis tijeras. "No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque yo soy yo y tú eres tú." Me encojo de hombros con indiferencia al comenzar a cortar en los extremos de mis extensiones verdes.

"¿Estás diciendo que no soy agresiva?"

Resoplo. "No, _princesa_ , yo "-

"Puedo ser agresiva también!" me interrumpe.

"Estoy seguro de que sí, cariño." Soy condescendiente con ella como si le diera palmaditas en la cabeza. Ni siquiera estoy hablando con ella como si fuera un niño. Estoy hablando con ella como si fuera uno de esos perros falderos mudos con los cerebros microscópicos.

Entonces ella gruñe como un perro un poco más grande, antes de lanzarse a mí.

Mis ojos como platos y dejo caer mis tijeras. Estoy en estado de shock. Esa es la _única _razón por la que es capaz de agarrarme por la cintura, sacarme del fregadero , y luego me empuja hasta que mi espalda baja choca contra la superficie de granito duro.

¡Mierda! Eso dolió como una perra. Y así como así, ya no estoy en estado de shock. Estoy dispuesta a matar, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada para lastimarla, ella me muerde. Justo en el cuello, apenas una pulgada por encima de mi hombro.

"Vega" chillo. Como una maldita chica. No puedo creer que me esté mordiendo ... otra vez. Y hay una muy pequeña parte de mí que le gusta. No tiene nada que ver con Vega. Siempre me ha gustado ser mordida. Duele, pero de extrañamente buena manera intensa.

Me muerdo los labios para no gemir y quedar totalmente quieta cuando Vega agarra de mi cintura con las dos manos. Ella me tira más cerca, me sujeta de manera que ella tiene un mejor acceso a mi carne.

La empujo fuera, pero ella tiene un buen agarre en el cuello. Si la empujo lejos de mí, va a tomar un pedazo de mí con ella. Ahora eso no podría sentirse bien. Yo no tan rara.

Luego sus manos comienzan a moverse, de igual forma que lo hice sobre su cuerpo mientras la hacía lucir como si ella realmente había estado haciéndolo en el cuarto de baño. Al principio, casi la golpeo lejos para que yo pueda hacerlo por mí misma, sino que cambio de opinión. No quiero parecer como si estuviera entrando en pánico.

Esa no soy yo. Así exhalo con impaciencia, como si me aburro y me inclino un poco hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el fregadero detrás de mí para apoyarme. _Esta_ soy yo.

Ella tira de mi camisa un poco, sacándola de mi falda. Sus dedos acarician suavemente la piel recién expuesta, y junto con el asalto constante en mi cuello por sí solo es suficiente para que me moje.

_Control, Jade. Controlate._ mi interior me reprende.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en otra cosa. Pienso en lo que no se supone que no debe sentirse bien; sobre todo porque no me gusta ella y yo le gusto a ella. Ella sólo me deja moretones para que ella pueda poner a su ex celoso, y voy a utilizarla de la misma forma.

Ella pasa sus manos por el pelo, al igual que más o menos como yo a ella y tira un poco más de la ropa antes de retirar la cabeza de mi cuello y anunciando que ella ha terminado.

"¿Ya?" Yo frunzo el ceño.

Ella frunce el ceño de nuevo.

_¿Acabo de decir eso? Jade cara en blanco. No reacciones._

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y pretendo inspeccionarme a mí misma en el espejo. Lo bueno de ese movimiento es ... no tengo que fingir mucho tiempo antes de que yo en realidad estoy inspeccionando a mí misma en el espejo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se ve?" Vega pide. Puedo oír el orgullo en su voz, y yo sé que ella está sonriendo ampliamente. Quiero borrar esa mirada satisfecha de su cara. Quiero decir, ella merece usarla porque me veo tan bien jodido como ella, pero me gusta hacer infeliz a Vegas.

"Hay que hacer esta parte de nuevo", le digo con voz aburrida, mientras señalo en mi cuello.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"

"Tiene que ser más oscuro, Vega. Si me vas a marcar necesitas asegurarte que la gente pueda verlo desde una milla de distancia. De lo contrario ¿qué sentido tiene?"Explico como si fuera una idiota, cuando la verdad es que lo hizo muy bien.

"¡Muy bien!" cede. "Date la vuelta".

Me doy la vuelta, y con indiferencia como yo puedo expongo mi cuello para ella. Ni siquiera dudó. Coloca ambas manos en mi hombro y va a por ello.

Tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar, porque por desgracia para mí, Vega toma la dirección un poco _demasiado_ bien. Ella me está mordiendo mucho más duro que antes y no se siente bien en absoluto, no como lo hacía antes.

Después de unos segundos, mis ojos comienzan a aguarse. Dios, cuando va a parar? Esto realmente, realmente, duele y tengo demasiado maldito orgullo de decirle que lo tome con calma, que sea un poco más suave, o simplemente pare, joder, por completo. Por lo tanto, agarro su cintura y apretó muy duro. Tengo que sostenerme de algo .

Vega tira hacia atrás y me mira a la cara. "¿Estás bien?"

Uf, ahórrame ver los ojos lastimeros por favor. "Estoy bien. Puedo manejarlo."Yo gruño, haciéndole saber que vuelva al trabajo.

Ella duda, y levanto las cejas. "¡Vamos!" Insisto.

Me arrepiento de inmediato. Yo podría haber dicho que lo que ha hecho hasta el momento es suficiente, para que nosotras hayamos terminado. Pero no, sólo tengo que ser la tipa dura.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y sumerge la cabeza en la curva de mi cuello. Me tenso, yo misma preparándome para el dolor que estoy segura llegara. No me refiero a. Simplemente sucede.

Ella suspira y levanta la cabeza hacia arriba. "Podemos parar, Jade. Creo que está bastante oscuro."

Sus palabras vienen de la mano con compasión y me molesta aún más. No quiero a Vega haciéndome ningún favor para mí. "Yo dije, está bien!" gruño.

"No está bien. Duele. Puedo decir."

"Estás _mordiéndome_. Claro que duele! "

"Bueno, yo no quiero hacerte daño."

"Bueno, yo si lo quiero!" Le grito de vuelta, es una mentira total, pero hay una mirada en sus ojos que ella sabe que yo no quise decir eso. Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, como si me estudiara e inmediatamente reduce los ojos con sospecha.

¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

"Bueno, está bien, lo haré, pero sólo si podemos hacerlo a mi manera."

Estoy tentada de decirle que no , pero creo que mejor no. Estar de acuerdo con ella será la forma más rápida de conseguir que termine con esto.

"Está bien."

Ella levanta _ambas _ meñiques y creo que me voy a enfermar. Una promesa de meñique doble? Quién mierda _hace_ eso?

Maldita Vega lo hace.

Suspiro profundamente y enlazo mis pequeños dedos con los de ella, pero no antes de decirle lo increíblemente estúpido que es esto. Ella me ignora y trae mis manos arriba, envolviéndolos alrededor de su cuello. Luego deja caer las manos a la cintura.

Cuando sus labios tocan el cuello, hago un esfuerzo consciente para no flaquear. No quiero tener otro discurso de Vega sobre hacerme daño otra vez.

Pero ella no me muerde. Ella besa mi cuello magullado en su lugar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Yo tiró hacia atrás.

"A mi manera, tu prometiste."

"Sí, pero eso fue antes de que supiera que ibas a" -

"Mi manera. Jade." Ella me interrumpe.

**Hiciste meñique promesa.**

Pongo los ojos y doy Vega mi cuello. La maldita Tori regreso.

"Lo siento por hacerte daño." Vega susurra antes de besar el moretón nuevo.

"Está bien, hazlo." Le digo. Mi voz es áspera, pero en realidad me siento mucho mejor, por alguna razón.

Ella aprieta los dientes contra mi piel, pero todavía no muerde, aplicando un poco de presión antes de besarme.

Mis ojos revolotean de golpe y me encuentro relajándome un poco.

De repente hay una ligera sensación de pellizco, y yo sé que ella me mordió. Salto, pero más por la sorpresa que de dolor.

Luego se inicia y besa de nuevo hasta que me he relajado. Cuando me pellizca en este momento, estoy preparada para ello. Yo no salto, flaqueo, o hago una mueca de dolor. Doy la bienvenida ... porque yo lo quiero.

Mal

Ella me besa dos veces más y empieza a frotar la espalda antes de usar sus dientes como lo hizo antes, la forma en que duele. Y todavía me duele, pero no en el mal sentido. Me acuerdo de esos besos y me concentro en sus manos frotando suavemente la espalda, y no es malo en absoluto.

"¿Qué tal ahora?" ella pide un minuto después.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe. Cielos eso _realmente_ acaba de suceder?!

Que. Carajos.

Me aparto de ella y miro en el espejo. Ouch! Ese es un chupón fuerte, pero soy cuidadosa con mis expresiones faciales. Me aseguro de que la sorpresa no se note nada.

"Mejor". Digo con calma antes de tomar su mano en la mía. "Vamos, vamos."

Yo sostengo la mano todo el camino hasta que nos sentamos delante de Bolsa de Mierda y Pelirroja. Maldita sea, la comida no está aquí, lo que significa más cháchara ociosa.

Puedo sentir a Bolsa de Mierda mirándonos, pero lo ignoro, por lo que hago un gran espectáculo en tratar de ocultar mi chupón con mi pelo y arreglarme la ropa.

Vega debería haberme dejado amenazarlo con mis tijeras cuando yo ... frunzo el ceño y de repente me detengo. Mis tijeras! Dejé mis tijeras en el cuarto de baño.

Todo el mundo me mira, pero sólo Vega habla. "Jade, ¿qué pasa?"

"Uh, cariño, creo que me dejé mi ropa interior en el baño," yo invento. Hey, yo no iba a decir unas tijeras, y todo el mundo piensa que Vega y yo lo hicimos. Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió en el lugar y estoy muy orgullosa de ello. Casualmente me referí a nuestra cita sexual en el baño y lo hice parecer como un asunto normal.

Bolsa de mierda se ahoga.

Pelirroja se ahoga.

Vega se ríe. En realidad estoy muy sorprendida de que no se ahogue también.

"Recién ahora te das cuenta de que no las tienes?" -me pregunta.

"Cállate. Voy a regresar."

Ella me tira de la muñeca, duro, y vuelvo a caer en mi asiento junto a ella. ¿Qué demonios?

"No las dejaste ", explica.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo las tengo." Ella me guiña.

Bolsa de Mierda y su novia no sólo están mirando descaradamente; sus mandíbulas están desencajadas también. Estuve a punto de gritarles a ellos, pero se salvan cuando nuestro servidor deja los platos de sushi en frente de nuestras caras.

"Gracias." Vega dice al servidor.

Entonces ella me mira y levanta las cejas.

Ella quiere que yo agradezca al servidor. "Gracias," murmuro. Y por alguna razón Vega sonríe.

Yo ceño hacia ella.

Besa mis labios.

"No seas tan cascarrabias. Es tu culpa olvidarte tu ropa interior."

Yo ceño aún más. Odio esa palabra, y ella lo sabe. Pero más que eso, me quedo pensando si ella está realmente fingiendo tener mi ropa interior sólo para jugar bien y poner a Bolsa de Mierda loco, o ella sabe que estoy hablando de mis tijeras?

Sólo puedo pensar en una manera de averiguarlo.

"Déjame ver". Yo mando, haciendo mi voz más baja y sensual. Todavía tengo un papel que desempeñar.

"¿Qué tal ... si las siente en su lugar?." Ella levanta una ceja, y al instante siento como si hubiera sido desafiada.

Jade West no da marcha atrás a cualquier desafío. Aunque hay que dar marcha atrás de éste. Si yo busco en los pantalones de Vega y mis tijeras no están ahí ...

Con mucha más confianza de lo que siento, pongo la mano en la cintura de Vega. Bolsa de Mierda y Pelirroja no pueden ver que no estoy haciendo nada sexual con ella. Sólo pueden ver que estoy mirando a los pantalones de Vega y que mis manos se están probablemente moviendo por ahí abajo.

Sonrío cuando siento el mango. Ella _estaba_ hablando de mis tijeras.

"Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?" ella sonríe.

"Sí, ahora vamos a volver al cuarto de baño para que puedas dármelos de nuevo."

"Más tarde". Ella guiña justo antes de rellenar su boca con pescado crudo.

Bolsa de mierda se ahoga de nuevo.

* * *

**Ok hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero y les haya gustado. Ya saben que tiene que hacer para hacérmelo saber sobre lo que más le haya gustado... me dejan review ****J****-**

**Hagamos una votación a ver qué parte es la que les gusto mas. ¿Que les parece?.**

**Y yo les digo la próxima cual parte me gusto mas.**

**Ah use un insulto argentino que me gusta y es mi preferido y lo uso más "Pelotudo". Es la traducción que encontré para ¨punk" así que lo deje.**

**Aaah les aclaro algo del capítulo anterior. El por que Sikowitz le dice a Melissa "Imnuhere".Cuando ella se presenta dice " I´m new here" y suena Imnuhere .Ya saben esto es una traducción de ingles así que son cosas de fonética digamos que no esta demás aclarar. Ahora lo arreglo en el capitulo y les aviso porque es algo que olvide y es bueno que lo tengan en cuenta. Eso nada más.**

**Hasta el próximo. Se besos.**

**See you…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero explicar que me tarde porque estaba distraida con lo del mundial,y se me habian quitado las ganas, quizas fue un review que me molesto o algo no se preocupen que no voy a dejar la historia a menos que la deje el verdadero autor, y ahí si que estamos en problemas. Y aclaro que no soy muy avanzada en ingles, ya que cuesta bastante porque en esta historia usan una jerga que es "nueva"o es algo muy de las series como ICarly y Victorious y a veces ni se como acomodarla a nuestro querido español asi que busco similidutes,pero que dentro de todo considero que traduzco mejor que otros que vi por ahí, y si hay errores son pequeños y no cambian mucho la historia, o suele pasar que hay palabras que no me doy cuenta que se borran .Solo hay que tener imaginación y sentido comun. Y Luna , solo era que no tenia tiempo y bueno, lo primero que dije. Este va dedicado a vos .Gracias por preocuparte, aunque no se si fue por mi o la historia . Igual asi gracias. Ahora a aclaro que desde el capitulo ese en que las chicas intercambiaron personalidades Jade"quedo con Tori en su cabeza". Espero y entiendan de que hablo. Hagan sus deberes.**

* * *

**Victorious no me pertenece ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie o sus personajes.**

* * *

TORI

Mi fin de semana fue el mejor, y no puedo evitar la sonrisa permanentemente en mis labios. Claro, es lunes y todos los otros estudiantes aquí en Hollywood Arts siguen de mal humor a causa de que acaban de ser arrancados del "modo de fin de semana", pero me siento rejuvenecida lo suficiente como para _todos_ nosotros.

Viernes por la noche fue increíble! A pesar de que tuve que besar a Jade ... mucho, valió totalmente la pena ver la cara de Danny. No podía creer que estaba saliendo con una chica.

Sábado y domingo me dejo un millón de textos, todos ellos a lo largo de las líneas de: "No hay manera de que estés con una chica." "Yo te conozco." y "¿Cuánto le pagas a esa chica para salir contigo?"

No hice caso de la mayoría de ellos, sólo respondí un par para hacerle saber que estaba demasiado ocupada con mi novia para hablar con él, pero él sólo no lo dejo ir. Él envió mensajes aún _más_ , diciéndome lo tonta que estaba siendo y cómo él no creía que yo era realmente gay.

¿Y que si tiene razón? Él no lo sabe. El sólo esta en negación. Yo sé que él cree que Jade es mi verdadera novia porque la mujer hizo un infierno de espectáculo. Incluso _me_ hubiera creído que yo le gustaba, si no sabía lo que hacía.

"¿Qué es tan divertido, Tori?" Yo no tengo que mirar por encima de mi armario para saber que es André. "Tu sabes que es un pecado estar tan feliz en un lunes, ¿no?"

La sonrisa cursi no va a ningún lugar, Me encojo de hombros y dejo todo en mi armario. El siguiente periodo es Sikowitz. Los libros de texto no son necesarios allí.

"Hey, ¿por qué esta Tori tan feliz?" Y ese fue Beck. No puedo evitarlo. Me agacho un poco, evitando el contacto visual con él. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde que llegué aquí. Yo incluso diría que somos amigos. Y ahora me siento un poco como si rompí el "código bro" o lo que sea, porque Jade es su ex. Me doy cuenta de que Jade y yo estamos simplemente fingiendo salir, pero él_ no_ va a saber eso. Le prometí a Jade que no le diría a nadie que estamos fingiendo, así que ... Tengo que hablar con que estoy "saliendo" con su ex.

Pero ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos! Oh hombre, ¿en qué me he metido?

_**Bueno, es fácil Tori.**__**Sólo tienes que apartar a Beck a un lado y decirle que tienes que decirle algo importante.**_** Luego**_** continuas, a partir de ahí.**_

Lo intento. Realmente lo hago, pero yo termino mirando en la dirección completamente opuesta a él. Y como resultado, veo a Jade. Se dirige a mi camino, pero ella no le presta mucha atención a dónde va. Tiene un café en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, y lo que es en su teléfono tiene el _cien _por ciento de su atención.

Madre mía. Espero que no se choque con cualquier cosa. Incluso si ella es grosera y un ataque en masa, no quiero que nada malo le pase.

Ella me gusta un poco, en este extraño amor / odio / más del tipo odio.

"Buenos días, Jade." Digo con alegría, sobre todo para conseguir que mire hacia arriba y considere lo que la rodea, aunque sólo sea por unos segundos.

Ella frunce el ceño, pero no levantó la vista de su teléfono. Creo que lo está haciendo a propósito, simplemente hace caso omiso de Beck. Dudo que quiera verlo. Ellos sólo rompieron el pasado jueves.

Entonces, justo antes de que ella pase por mí, hace contacto con los ojos."No me gusta la mañana, bebe", me dice como si ya debería saber esto antes de besarme ... justo en la boca ... justo en frente de todo el mundo ... en frente de _todo el mundo_ ! Entonces se aleja. Sólo eso .Se dirige a la clase de Sikowitz y me deja aquí con Beck y André.

Rayos!

Esto es tan raro! Que hago? Que hago? Que hago?

_**Clase, ir a clase, muévete Tori!**_

Ni siquiera me ahorraré un vistazo a Beck o André antes de seguir rápidamente detrás de Jade.

Jade tiene su asiento habitual en la fila de atrás, por lo que tomo mi fila delante de ella, me siento en mi asiento normal en el frente de la clase.

Ojala me hubiera sentado en la parte trasera. André y Beck están al frente de mí y me siguen dando estas miradas raras mientras deliberadamente trato de ignorarlos. Para tratar de actuar como si nada raro está pasando ... que es muy, muy difícil.

¿Por qué Jade me beso? Bueno, yo sé _por qué_ me besó. Les estoy pagando para que finja ser mi novia pero, ¿por qué me beso así ? Ella ni siquiera comprobó la reacción de Beck después de nuestro beso, y yo sé que ella quería conseguir la atención de él. Y puesto que eso es lo que quería, ¿por qué el beso se siente como una de esas ... "muestras exageradas" de besos ? ¿Por qué no fue todo exagerado e innecesariamente largo, sólo para hacerlo sentir incómodo? ¿Por qué fue este rápido besito como si ella no tuviera que explicarse a alguien? Como si hubiéramos estado haciendo esto por siempre, como si hubiéramos estado saliendo desde hace años y que simplemente fue ...

Me quejo en voz alta mientras las palabras de Jade vienen de golpe hacia mí, las palabras que dijo cuando pacte este trato con ella. " _Si voy a actuar de tu novia, voy a _**_ser _**_tu novia_ . "

"Tori?"

Es por eso que el beso se sintió tan natural.

"Tori".

Ella actúa como si ella fuera mi novia, no como que está siendo _pagada _para _fingir_ ser mi novia y tratando de poner celoso a Beck en el proceso.

"Tori".

A diferencia de lo que hice el viernes. Yo _pensé_ que lo hice bien, pero ahora que lo pienso ...

"Tooorii"

Todo lo que hice, lo hice para incomodar a Danny. Y funcionó. Y cuanto más pude ver su funcionamiento, más audaz fui.

No era yo misma.

" _Tori "._

Jade, por otra parte, no cambió su personalidad, o se convirtió en un "personaje" para nuestra cita. No era más que Jade ... en una cita conmigo.

" _Tori "_

Maldita sea, ella es buena!

"Ey Tori"!

"¿Qué, André!"estallo. Bueno, tal vez inconscientemente, me di cuenta de que me había estado llamando durante un tiempo, pero en la superficie se siente como si de repente gritó mi nombre, y francamente me asusto!

André apunta hacia la parte delantera de la clase donde Sikowitz está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y centra toda su atención en mí.

"Hay algo que te gustaría compartir con la clase, Toro?" Él pregunta antes de tomar un sorbo de jugo de coco.

Echo un vistazo alrededor del salón de clases sin llegar a hacer contacto visual con nadie. Todavía soy capaz de ver hacia André y Beck que siguen mirándome con esas _miradas_ . Me doy cuenta de la forma en que Melissa está mirando de Jade a mí, luego de vuelta a Jade, en repetidas ocasiones. Y Jade, ella tiene este enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras me mira.

Hago contacto visual con ella y ella lame sus labios. Mis ojos se abren y mi cara se pone roja. Mis condenadas hormonas adolescentes se disparan en mí porque ahora estoy recordando cómo se sentían esos labios contra los míos.

Dime, ¿cómo es _posible_ que una psicópata como ella tenga unos labios tan suaves?

"¿Y bien?" Sikowitz solicita.

Dirijo mi atención a la parte delantera del aula sacudiendo la cabeza, así como mis pensamientos descarriados, lejos.

Nop. Definitivamente hay nada que me gustaría compartir con la clase.

"¡Bien! Porque tengo algo que compartir con todos ustedes. Conocimiento!"Aplaude Sikowitz en voz alta antes de levantarse e ir a la junta.

Una vez que esta de espalda a nosotros, me dan un golpecito en el hombro. Yo frunzo el ceño cuando me doy la vuelta. No conozco a este compañero por su nombre, pero él me da una nota. Estoy bastante segura de que viene de Jade porque él está mirando a ella, no a mí. _Y_ su mano está temblando.

Pongo los ojos y tomo el pedazo de papel. Probablemente ella lo amenazó con castrarlo si lo lee.

Cuando abro la nota, me quedo sin aliento y puedo sentir mi cara calentarse ... otra vez! Giro rápidamente mi cabeza y miro boquiabierta a Jade. Ella actúa inocente, ampliando sus ojos un poco como si me preguntara lo que pudo haber hecho para merecer tal mirada de mí.

"Tori, parece que tiene algo que compartir con la clase. " La voz de Sikowitz está llena de emoción vertiginosa. Me sorprende porque es tan fuerte y cercana.

Cuando me doy la vuelta en mi asiento, me quedo sin aliento de nuevo. Él está de pie justo en frente de mí!

¿Cómo lo hace? ¿No estaba justo en el escenario?

Sikowitz llega y tira ligeramente de la nota en mi mano. Reacciono sin pensar. Arranco el papel de sus manos y lo meto en mi boca.

No hay manera que voy a dejarlo que lo vea ! Ni que lo diga!

"Dilo de una vez." Él engatusa, picando lo hoyuelos en mis mejillas con sus dedos índices.

Niego con la cabeza y trato de tragarla. Digo intentar porque no funciona para mí tan bien.

La estúpida cosa va por el conducto equivocado.

Empiezo a asfixiarme, pero la nota no sube o baja. Hay un papel atascado en mi esófago.

Empiezo a sentir pánico, porque no puedo respirar. Estoy tratando de llevar aire a mis pulmones, pero hay demasiada obstrucción. Creo que podría morir. Oh Dios, ¿y si me muero? Probablemente voy a terminar siendo uno de esos idiotas en Mil maneras de morir, todo porque me tragué una nota sucia con una imagen aún más sucia en él!

Por alguna razón, la idea me hace sentir aún más pánico. Así no_ es_ como quiero salir en la televisión!

"Jesús Vega!" Oigo gritar a Jade. No hay nada más que puro pánico en su voz. Yo pensaba que seria raro en cualquier otro día, porque ella me odia, pero como se supone que debo ser su novia, espero que muestre un poco de preocupación por mí. Incluso si _está_ fingiendo.

De repente me da una palmada en la espalda _muy_ duro. Estoy bastante segura de que era para ayudarme a dejar de toser, pero creo que prefiero seguir asfixiándome con esta nota sucia.

"Respira!" Gruñe Jade, entonces me golpea de nuevo.

Es Jade quien me está golpeando.

Por supuesto que es ella. Todo el mundo sabe que se supone que debes dar palmaditas _a _un tosedor en la espalda, no golpear la mierda fuera de ellos. Estoy seguro de Jade también lo sabe, sólo que a ella le gusta lastimar a la gente. A mi especialmente.

Ella es un monstruo.

Alzo una mano, tratando de conseguir que se detenga, pero todavía estoy un poco asfixiada.

El documento está casi abajo sin embargo.

Creo que voy a estar bien.

"La próxima vez simplemente sumérgelo, idiota. La gente no puede leer el papel mojado." Ella me dice antes de golpear otra vez.

OW!

"Yo estoy ... bien." resollo, mirándola. Ella tiene su mano echada hacia atrás, lista para atacar de nuevo.

Por favor, no lo hagas, le ruego en silencio con los ojos.

"Segura de eso, Vega?" Ella cuestiona.

Yo asiento con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"Tal vez debería ir a ver a la enfermera." André sugiere.

"Yo me encargo de ella," Beck se ofrece ... como si yo fuera un niño de kinder.

"Está bien", reconoce Sikowitz.

"Ella está bien." Jade envía una mirada furiosa a su ex antes de volverse hacia mí. "No es así?"

Una tos muy húmeda y dolorosa es mi respuesta.

Consigo otra bofetada en la parte posterior por eso. Es un poco más duro que los otros golpes, así que lo tomo como una advertencia.

"Sí ... estoy bien." Le digo a Sikowitz.

"¡Excelente!" , exclama antes de continuar con la lección. "Ahora bien, hoy en día ustedes aprenderán acerca de la importancia ..."

Toso de nuevo, y me estremezco mal. Jade todavía está de pie junto a mí. Yo sé que ella va a pegarme.

"Levántate". Ella manda. Estoy tan aliviada que mantuvo sus manos en sí misma que yo hago lo que me dice inmediatamente.

Toso un poco más y me estremezco de nuevo, esperando que ella me no lo hace. Ella da vuelta la silla de modo que la parte de atrás se enfrenta a la parte delantera de la clase.

"Siéntate." , me dice.

Con la orden de sentarme, todavía de cara al frente de la clase, de horcajadas en mi silla ... así que lo hago, aunque un poco vacilante. Se siente raro.

Gracias a Dios no estoy usando una falda.

"Cámbiame el asiento." Jade le dice al chico que está sentado detrás de mí. El duda."¡Ahora!"

Pongo los ojos. Podría haber al menos dicho por favor.

"Di:" toso, "por favor".

"Cállate, Vega".

O no.

El muchacho se apresura en la silla y Jade toma su lugar.

" _Jade,_ ¿Por qué has cambiado asientos con el shrugger? " Sikowitz canta, finalmente, el reconoce la pequeña perturbación en su clase.

¿Eh? _Shrugger_ ? ¿Qué diablos es un shrugger?

"Porque quiero dar palmadas a Vega en la espalda cada vez que tose." Responde Jade inmediatamente.

Me quejo. Es por eso que giro mi asiento . Así la parte de atrás de la silla no está en su camino y ella tiene acceso completo a mi espalda.

Maldita sea!

"Buena idea." Sikowitz asiente distraídamente antes de regresar a la lección y dejándome a merced de Jade West.

Yo frunzo el ceño hacia él. Él es quizás el peor maestro cuando se trata de nuestra seguridad. Él está completamente satisfecho con la respuesta de Jade, aceptándola como verdad. ¿Y por qué no, lo más probable es que sea verdad. Pero no creo que esa sea la respuesta normal de un profesor normal, se supone que tiene dar a una contestación así. Creo que un profesor normal, debe decirle a Jade que estoy bien y que no va a ser necesario seguir golpeándome.

Toso y Jade abofetea mi espalda. Como ella dijo que lo haría.

Duele. Como sabía que lo haría.

Estos van a ser los cuarenta y cinco minutos más largos de mi vida. Siento en la garganta y en el pecho comezón, una indicación de que voy a toser un billón de veces más antes de que la clase termine. Lo que significa que Jade me va a abofetear un billón de veces más.

Yo no quiero que me de palmadas mil millones de veces más.

Así que, cuando llegue la próxima tos, tengo que aguantar de la mejor forma que la boca cerrada y me niego a dejarlo salir.

No es una idea tan inteligente. Sólo la tos empeora, como tres veces peor.

"Sólo déjalo salir," Jade me dice antes de golpear otra vez. Esta vez no duele nada. En realidad no. Es un poco ruidoso, _suena_ como si hubiera sido doloroso, pero eso es todo.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y toso más, haciendo lo que se me dijo y lo "dejo salir." Por supuesto que me golpea de nuevo, pero me parece que sus golpes son gradualmente, cada vez más suaves. Se están convirtiendo en "palmadas".

Presiono mis labios juntos, luchando contra el impulso de sonreír. Si parezco feliz, Jade probablemente pensará que está siendo demasiado agradable y empezara a golpearme fuerte de nuevo.

Ella es así de mala.

Pero Jade toma la idea de que he presionado fuertemente los labios de la manera equivocada. Ella piensa que estoy tratando de mantener otra tos. Y con razón, porque empiezo a toser de nuevo. Mucho peor que la primera vez que traté de mantener mi tos.

Jade no me golpeó esta vez. En cambio, tironea su silla, sacudiéndome un poco cuando el frente de su silla golpea con el fondo de la mía. Bueno, técnicamente es el frente de mi asiento ya que mi silla esta hacia atrás. Pero lo que sea.

"Deslízate un poco hacia atrás." Ella me dice.

Me vuelvo un poco justo a tiempo para ver a Jade deslizarse hasta el borde de su silla, con las piernas a cada lado de la silla, ahora no hay espacio para que las ponga delante.

Si me deslizo detrás demasiado lejos, yo básicamente voy a estar sentada en su regazo.

Un salón de clases no es realmente el lugar para eso. Por lo tanto, me deslizo de nuevo un poco, con cuidado de no dejar que ninguna parte de mi trasero toque ninguna parte de _ella_ .

Ella golpea los dientes, un ruido asociado con una persona que ha perdido la paciencia. Y su acción siguiente muestra lo mucho de la paciencia que ha perdido. Me agarra por la cintura bruscamente y tira de mí hacia ella.

Toso una vez más, pero lo que queríahacer era jadear. En voz sólo ella sobresalto a la mie..fuera de mi cuando lo hizo, pero hola! Sus muslos encierran mis muslos! Sus pechos están en mi espalda! Mi trasero está en sus... partes de chica !

Mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia el frente y miro en mi maestro. Sólo sé que va a señalar lo inapropiado que se ha convertido nuestra disposición de los asientos.

Sikowitz ni siquiera prestaba atención a nosotras. Es un pequeño alivio, pero aún existe la boca abierta procedente de André, las cejas levantadas procedentes de Beck y Rex está comprobando sus pantalones ... y Robbie ni siquiera está mirando en nuestra dirección!

Tan inquietante.

"Relájate e inclínate hacia adelante." Susurra Jade en mi oído.

Yo hago lo que me dicen, a sabiendas de que si hago un escándalo estaré atrayendo más atención a mí misma de lo que ya tengo. Me inclino hacia delante, cruzando los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla y apoyando la barbilla en mi antebrazo.

Jade coloca ambas manos sobre mi espalda y espera a que tosa de nuevo.

Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho. Y cuando ella me pega esta vez, es sin lugar a dudas una palmadita. La palma de la mano nunca sale de la espalda, lo que significa que no puede conseguir el impulso suficiente para hacer que el golpe duela.

Estoy tan aliviada por esto que me relajo _todo_ el camino. Puedo _finalmente _concentrarme en la lección de Sikowitz.

Quiero decir, ya sé cómo se ve esto. Soy consciente de que mi trasero sigue estando en la parte de chica de estoy. Pero esto _se siente_ inocente, no sexual. Se siente como que estoy sentada delante de una amiga muy cercano y ella me palmaditas en la espalda cada vez que toso.

Eso es todo.

Yo sintonizo en Sikowitz por primera vez hoy, completamente capaz de seguir a pesar de haber perdido la mitad de la conferencia. Él está hablando de la importancia de la dedicación al convertirse en actor.

Toso de nuevo, pero no me inmuto. Sé que Jade no va a hacerme daño. De hecho, apenas si registro la palmadita en la espalda. Estoy súper inmersa en la lección.

"Una vez tuve que hacer un show en el que interprete a un hombre con un gran dolor." Sikowitz comienza y sé que él está a punto de darnos un ejemplo de la clase de "dedicación",acerca de lo que nos está enseñando. "Así que para prepararme ... me tiré por un tramo de escaleras."

"Ouch". Me estremezco. Eso sí que es dedicación.

"No creerían cuántas veces me golpeé la cabeza."

Me río de él, pero de repente hago clic, _realmente_ clic. Tengo un papel que desempeñar. Tengo que actuar de la novia de Jade. Hasta ahora he estado improvisando y tener suerte aquí y allá. Realmente nunca tuve un _plan._

Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Tengo que tirarme metafóricamente por un tramo de escaleras. Tengo que llegar a ser atraída por Jade. Tengo que gustarle, como ella. Pero real.

Yo puedo hacer eso. Creo.

Jade deja caer su mano de mi espalda y casualmente descansa en la parte delantera de mis jeans. Inconscientemente, siento eso, pero no estoy prestando mucha atención. Las ruedas en mi cabeza están dando vueltas.

Jade se inclina hacia un lado, presionando su palma de la mano contra mí. Una vez más, siento eso ,pero no es como si me tienta a propósito. Bueno, ella lo hace un poco, pero sé que sólo me está usando como un ancla para que pueda hurgar en su bolso. Este hecho está demostrado ya que la mano va directo de nuevo a su posición anterior en la espalda, una vez que está sentada en posición vertical nuevamente.

Así que de nuevo, no hay ninguna reacción de mi parte. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar. Al igual que cómo diablos se supone que debo encontrar algo atractivo acerca de la maldad que es Jade. Y el hecho de que ella es bonita no cuenta. No soy tan superficial. Por lo menos me gusta pensar que no soy, pero no voy a mentir. Esto no ayuda, el hecho de que Jade es bonita. Ella tiene esos penetrantes ojos azules que pueden detener a cualquier hombre en su camino, o chica, supongo. Desde luego, soy una chica.

Oigo el sonido distintivo de tijeras abriéndose y cerrándose y _todavía_ no es suficiente para que dé a Jade mi atención. Distraídamente, muevo mi pelo, barriéndolo hacia un lado y lo dejó caer sobre mi hombro izquierdo, por si acaso se aburre y no tiene nada que cortar. Ella se ríe y deja caer un beso en el hombro. Sé que Sikowitz no lo vio, yo estaba mirando directamente a él, pero me vuelvo a mi asiento y le envió una mirada de advertencia de todos modos.

Ella me sonríe. Luego me da un beso desafiante en mis labios.

Ruedo los ojos y vuelvo hacia el frente, dando a Sikowitz la mitad de mi atenció que he encontrado una segunda cosa atractiva sobre Jade. Ella es una gran besadora. Quiero decir, fenomenalmente fantástica. Cuando besé a Cat, fue el mejor beso que jamás había conseguido. Triste pero cierto. Entonces Jade me besó ... Oh. Madre mía!

Hm. Eso es muy triste. Mis mejores besos vinieron de las chicas. Me pregunto si eso me hace gay.

Suena la campana, sacándome de mis reflexiones inquietantes.

"Yay! Almuerzo!" Chilla Cat.

Niego con la cabeza hacia ella. André dice que te acostumbras a ella después de un tiempo. Supongo que es cierto. He dejado de tratar de entenderla, y de sólo aceptarla.

"Tori Vega, Melissa Imnuhere, aguarden un momento!" Sikowitz llama antes de que pueda salir de mi silla.

"Mi apellido es Belle, Sr. Sikowitz." Melissa suspira. No puedo culparla por se lo dijo una docena de veces.

Personalmente, creo que Sikowitz sólo quiere tener un poco de diversión a costa de ella.

"Está bien, me voy." Murmura Jade detrás de mí. Cuando ella se pone de pie, mi espalda inmediatamente se siente fría.

Yo como que la echo de menos.

"Te veo ahora en El Café",la llamo ausente.

"No, mierda." Ella responde.

{~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~}

En mi camino a la cafetería, paso por alto el camión comida, porque bueno, no tengo dinero para comer. Yo ya se lo di a Jade.

Me dirijo directamente a "nuestra mesa." Sí, de hecho hay una mesa mía de, André, Beck, Robbie, Cat,Jade se sientan todo el tiempo, y todos están allí.

A pesar de que han roto, Jade está sentado junto a Beck, ambos de espaldas frente a mí. Pero lo que es más raro qu_e_ eso que nadie habla. Nadie. Ni siquiera Cat.

Tomo una respiración profunda antes de poner una sonrisa y rápidamente hacer mi camino hacia ellos. André me ve primero, y me da una sonrisa y un saludo. Hace maravillas para mi alma.

Tomo otra respiración profunda.

Hora del show.

"¿Estabas _tratando_ de matarme allí ", le digo, antes de dejarme caer pesadamente en el regazo de Jade.

"Haz eso otra vez, Vega, y nunca encontraron tu cuerpo." Gruñe.

"Revísame. Creo que dejaste una marca." Me encojo de hombros antes de levantar la parte de atrás de mi camisa un poco. Yo he optado no inmutarme por la presunta amenaza de muerte. Quiero decir, casi la deje sin aliento, así que _fue_ mi culpa.

"No hay nada allí." Gruñe Jade inmediatamente. Su búsqueda es rápida. Demasiado rápida.

"Ni siquiera miraste," Me doy vuelta y le doy un puchero.

Ella pone los ojos y levanta la camisa aún mas. Esta búsqueda tarda unos cinco segundos.

"Aquí no hay nada, pero tienes acné." Ella afirma.

Mi boca cae abierta. "Yo _no_ tengo granos en la espalda ! " Le grito.

Jade se ríe y le deja la camisa hacia abajo, atrapando una de sus manos en mi espalda baja. Me estremezco un poco cuando ella comienza a frotar círculos perezosos en mi piel.

He encontrado una tercera cosa que me gusta de Jade. Cuando ella no está tratando de hacerme daño, sus toques se sienten realmente-

Espere. Jade dijo algo acerca de que tengo acné en la espalda, y nadie comentó. Nadie se rió.

"¿Por qué de todos estan tan callados?" Miro alrededor de la mesa, mirando a todos mis amigos, pero apenas doy un vistazo a Beck. Todavía me siento mal por "salir" con su ex.

André es el primero en hablar. "Bueno, _estábamos_ hablando, pero luego ... "

"¿Qué?" Lo animo a continuar. Siempre está haciendo eso, me deja colgada.

"Rex me preguntó de dónde saqué esta marca ." Responde Jade en un tono aburrido. Me vuelvo un poco para poder ver que es esa " marca" y ella está apuntando a su cuello, donde la mordi el viernes por la noche.

Ouch!

Todo el día su cabello ha estado colgando suelto sobre sus hombros, cubriendo la marca. Pero creo que hace tanto calor aquí que ella tiró su cabello hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto el moretón al mundo.

Tengo que decir, que parece mucho peor de lo que lo hice esa noche. Puedo ver que ella trató de cubrirlo con maquillaje, pero es demasiado pálida y eso es demasiado oscuro.

Me sonrojo y cambio a incómoda. Lo hice, pero no era nada como _eso_ . Ella me volvió tan loca y la mordi No sé de dónde vino eso, pero solo paso ... y creo que a ella le gusto.

Me muevo un poco, decidiendo a deslizarme del regazo de Jade porque estoy empezando a sentirme rara, pero ella envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y yo sé que significa que me quede.

"Deja de retorcerte tanto, tus huesos de las nalgas son realmente puntiagudos", me dice y me sonrojo aún más.

"Mis huesos de las nalgas no son puntiagudos!" Yo reclamo.

"Uh, sí lo son." André empieza a hablar.

Me pongo a mirarlo fijamente por estar de acuerdo con Jade, pero yo no tengo la oportunidad. Mi nueva "novia" elige este momento para interrumpir.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, verás, una vez ella ..."

Jade se le queda mirando, y él titubea antes de volver a intentarlo.

"Lo veo cuando miro ..."

Jade se inclina hacia adelante, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente. Y André sabe que no lo está haciendo nada mejor en esta ocasión. Por lo tanto, cambia de táctica.

"Uh ... no lo sé. Estaba de acuerdo contigo porque siempre tienes la razón?"

"¿Me estás preguntando o me lo dices, André?"

"Yo uh ..."

"¿Por qué ustedes estan callados otra vez," interrumpo, no sólo para salvar a mi mejor amigo de mi novia, pero al mismo tiempo para cambiar el enfoque de mis huesos afilados de las nalgas.

"Jade dijo que eres una mordedora", Beck responde como si estuviera esperando la verdadera razón por la que está herida, pero esa _es_ la verdadera razón. Mordí a Jade.

"Sólo fue una vez." Me defiendo.

"Y esa vez en mi habitación." Corrige Jade, me recuerda sobre la vez que le mordí la oreja. Me había olvidado de eso.

"Sólo esas dos veces." admito.

"¿Y tu primer día en la clase de Sikowitz '? mordiste su pierna." Robbie interviene.

"Sólo esas tres veces."

A continuación toma la palabra el estúpido de Rex. "Y luego mordiste su brazo" -

"Está bien, está bien! Yo soy una mordedora!" cedo.

"Por favor no me muerdas!"

"Cat, yo no te voy a morder".

"Yay!"

"Por lo tanto, tu y Jade ..." Beck hace un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera esperando para continuar donde quedamos.

Que carambas quiere que le diga? No hay nada más _que_ decir.

Recojo unas patatas fritas de la bandeja de Jade y lleno mi boca rápidamente. Hey, tengo hambre.

Jade resopla. "Bueno, eso no fue bonito, nena."

Ruedo los ojos.

"Vi eso."

Los ruedo de nuevo, pero estoy un poco aliviada. Pensé que iba a lanzar un ataque sobre mí por robar su comida y quería lo suficiente para no estar muriendo de hambre en el momento en que llegue a casa.

"Pueden ustedes por favor decirnos que carambas está pasando?" André enloquece con nosotras.

Abro la boca, y tan pronto como lo hago, Jade pone un dedo en mis labios. "No hables con la boca llena." Bajo su mano antes de enfrentarse a André."Estamos saliendo."

"Eso es caliente!"

"Rex" Robbie castiga antes de continuar ". Genial es como un nuevo proyecto, una especie de experimento social ? Apuesto a que es un proyecto privado para el profesor?" -

"No, estamos saliendo, de verdad." Interrumpe Jade.

"¿Desde cuándo?" André se burla.

"Viernes". Yo respondo.

"El día después de que nos separamos?" Beck me ignora y se dirige a Jade.

"Sí". Responde Jade, sin siquiera molestarse en dar más detalles.

"Pero tú odias a Tori." Beck acusa.

"Sí, ustedes se llevan como perros y gatos." Andre replica.

"Si nosotras lo hacemos," Jade está de acuerdo, con su voz toda Cat debe ser capaz de notar el hecho de que Jade no está hablando de la misma clase de "hacerlo" que André habla.

Me sonrojo en su insinuación.

"Jade! Bueno, no nos llevamos exactamente bien todo el tiempo, pero fuimos a una cita doble el viernes y estuvo muy bien. Todavía peleamos un poco, pero, no sé ... ¿Estás bien con eso? " Pregunto, mirando Beck a los ojos por primera vez hoy.

Él me mira fijamente por un tiempo, probablemente esperando a que yo le diga que estoy bromeando.

No puedo.

Por último, se encoge de hombros. "Estoy bien con eso", dice, y me da una pequeña sonrisa, pero es una sonrisa, no obstante.

Me levanto de un salto del regazo de Jade y lo abrazo.

"Tres ... dos ..."

Ruedo los ojos. Jade está contando. ¿En serio? Nos estamos abrazando. "Es sólo un abrazo, Jade!" Suspiro. "He aquí, te voy a dar uno más largo aún."Ofrezco, pero ella se niega.

"No me gustan los abrazos."

"Mentirosa, mentirosa, aviones en llamas!" Cat canta canciones.

_Aviones en llamas?_

"Es pantalones en llamas, Cat."

"Noh, eh. Una vez, mi hermano dijo una mentira y un avión se incendió".

"..."

"Pero no te preocupes, que el no estaba en ella."

"Uh, ¿Por qué llamas a Jade mentirosa, rojita?" André pregunta, sólo para obtener que Cat deje de hablar de su hermano, ya que siempre nos hace sentir incómodos. Pero si me preguntas, Cat debería dejar de hablar un período.

"Porque las vi abrazadas en el baño, el viernes. Y a Jade le gusto. " Ella canta las canciones un poco más.

Todo el mundo nos mira a Jade y a mi, esperando que respondamos.

Yo no lo niego y tampoco Jade. ¿Qué hay que negar de todos modos? La abrace. Ella me empujó hacia abajo después, pero Cat realmente vio un abrazo entre yo y Jade West.

Así que me vuelvo a sentar, apretada entre ella y Beck, y tan pronto como lo hago, mi teléfono vibra.

Lo saco de mi bolsillo y sonrio cuando veo el texto. Es Danny, y él me pregunta cuánto tiempo Jade y yo hemos estado saliendo realmente. Hay comillas alrededor de la palabra salir, lo que sugiere que todavía no me cree.

Sacudo la cabeza con diversión ante los mensajes de texto antes de responder.

**Yo:** ¿Qué preguntas? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado saliendo o el tiempo que hemos estado ya sabes, "saliendo?"

**Danny:** La segunda.

**Yo:** ya te dijimos.

**Danny:** No lo creo.

**Yo:** ¿Por qué?

**Danny:** Yo te conozco. No saltas en la cama con alguien después del primer día.

Resoplo. Lo que quiere decir que no salte en la cama con _él_ después de el primer día ... o semanas ... o meses.

"Bebe, ¿Quién es?"

Miro hacia Jade, mi sonrisa todavía en su lugar. "Nadie."

Ella levanta una ceja y me sostiene la mano expectante. "Entonces déjame ver."

"No." Yo frunzo el ceño. No le daré mi teléfono. Yo no le daría a mi "novio" mi teléfono si estuviera saliendo con un chico. Las reglas deben ser las mismas para una chica.

Jade levanta sus cejas hacia mí, y elevo las mías de nuevo. No voy a cambiar de idea, no importa lo que ella haga con sus ojos.

El teléfono vibra otra vez, y yo debería ignorarlo porque Jade y yo estamos teniendo un _momento_ , pero no lo hago. He leído el texto. Y no puedo evitarlo. Sonrío de nuevo. Danny esta tan lleno de ella. Ahora quiere que nos encontremos en algún lugar, él y yo, así podemos "hablar".

Estoy a punto de textear de nuevo un firme "no, gracias" cuando Jade me arrebata el teléfono de las manos.

"Jade"

Ella me ignora y lee mis textos, con los ojos como platos. Está enfadada. Pero no me importa.

Estoy enojada también.

Yo arranco mi teléfono lejos de ella.

"Pensé que había dejado en claro que no me gusta Bolsa de mierda!" ella me grita.

"Deja de llamarlo así." Murmuro.

"Él _es_ una Bolsa de mierda! "

"Lo sé, pero estamos tratando de ser amigos."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no? Sigues siendo amiga de Beck."

"Beck no es un Bolsa de mierda!"

Ruedo los ojos. "Cálmate".

"Dile que borre tu número!" Ella exige, ignorándome y alzando mas la voz.

"¡No!" Le grito de vuelta.

Bueno, sinceramente, no me importaría no tener que hablar con Danny de nuevo, pero no quiero que Jade me diga qué hacer o con quién hablar.

"Vega ..." Jade gruñe en advertencia.

Me levanto y me alejo. No necesito lidiar con esto.

No llego a alejarme mucho, porque ella me sigue . "No te alejes de mí!" grita mientras tira de mi brazo.

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella. Voy a caminar lejos de quien me de la condenada gana. _Y,_ voy a hablar con quien se me de la condenada gana. Y como para demostrar ese punto, mi teléfono empieza a sonar. Sé que es Danny. Jade debe saberlo también, porque dice: "No te atrevas a contestar eso."

La ignoro y oprimo Hablar. "Hol… Jade!"

Ella arrebato mi teléfono lejos ... otra vez. "Deja de llamar a mi novia!" ella grita en el teléfono.

La alcanzo, pero ella se aparta.

"Borra su número, ahora!" Ella ordena.

Basta ya! Ha ido demasiado lejos.

Yo arrebato mi teléfono de su oreja, tirando un poco de su pelo con él, pero no me importa.

Ella me está mirando mordazmente, respira ese fuego de dragón, pero todavía no me importa.

Estoy tan enojada, apuesto a que estoy respirando fuego también.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Jade?" Yo grito y muevo mis manos con exasperación. "Esto es exactamente por lo qué rompiste con Beck, ya que no podías superar tus problemas de celos. Te enojas con Beck, porque él es _amigos_ de Alyssa, y te enojas conmigo por lo mensajes de texto de Danny. Ni siquiera me gusta y lo sabes, tú _sabes_ lo que me hizo! ¿Cuál es tu problema? "

_Demasiado lejos, Tori._

Sé que he ido lejos, pero sentía realmente el momento. Se _sentía _real. Todavía se siente real. Ella cerró su boca y hay esa mirada en su cara. Puedo decir que está enojada, pero puedo ver que está herida por encima de todo.

No estoy tratando de hacerle daño.

Dejo caer mi cabeza y respiro hondo antes de obtener el valor de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. "Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso, pero realmente no tienes que preocuparte de Danny o _cualquier_ otra cosa. Nunca voy a engañarte. "

Me quedo mirándola, esperando que diga algo. Cualquier cosa. Ella incluso me puede decir que me odia.

Pero no dijo nada. Me mira fijamente y es entonces cuando lo encuentro. El número cuatro. Jade es tan condenadamente sexy cuando está enojada.

" Meñique promesa:" sostengo mi meñique, rezando para que no le haya molestado hasta el punto que vaya a quebrarlo. Sexy o no, todavía va a doler si me rompe un dedo.

Luego me sorprende. Ella me da una leve sonrisa antes de tomar mi dedo meñique en el suyo.

No puedo evitarlo. Una sonrisa abarca toda mi cara.

Me jala hacia ella, las dos manos se cierran firmemente alrededor de mi cintura y me besa. "Será mejor que no rompas tu promesa , Vega". Ella murmura contra mis labios.

Me retiro hacia atrás y la miro a los ojos. "No lo haré" prometo dejo salir las palabras antes que me bese una y otra que me choca es que respuesta instintiva sea besarla de nuevo. No apartarla.

Mierda! Podría ser tan gay.

"Buen Gandhi

Jade y yo nos apartamos como resortes. Bueno yo me aparte mas de Jade, pero ella no me deja ir a ninguna parte. Todavía tiene sus manos en mi cintura.

Miro hacia el hombre que me asusto . Sikowitz. Sigue mirando de mi a Jade y a su coco.

Ruedo los ojos. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí de todos modos? Nunca lo vi en el The Asphalt

"Vega es mi novia." Jade anuncia secamente cansada de su mirada hacia nosotras y su jugo de coco.

"Ah, bueno, besa a tu novia en tu propio tiempo, Jade."

"Estoy en mi tiempo libre!"

Suena la campana, señalando el final de la comida.

"Ya no es así,no lo es!" Sikowitz casi canta mientras se aleja, sin dejar de mirar a su coco.

Jade literalmente gruñe bajo en su garganta. Y tengo que sonreír. Ella es adorable cuando está nerviosa.

"¡Que!" estalla en mi.

Me encojo de hombros y mantengo mi sonrisa, lo que solo le hace fruncir el ceño hacia mi.

Dios, ella es sexy.

Cielos, Vega! mantente en tus pantalones, ¿quieres?

Ella entrecierra sus ojos en mí, y esa sonrisa maldita aparece de la está tramando algo. Ella es muy sexy cuando ella hace esa cosa.

Espera, ¿qué?

Por Dios, soy _tan_ gay. Tengo que salir de aquí. Ahora. Antes de que me mojé los pantalones.

"Tengo que pipi, te veré más tarde." Yo anuncio antes de hundir mis dientes en el labio inferior y tirar un poco. Es sólo un pequeño mordisco en lugar del beso cliché de despedida.

Tengo la sensación de que a Jade le gusta mas así. Ella es así de rara.

* * *

**Ok aquí termino otro nuevo capitulo. Ya no les voy a proponer ningun tipo de "interaccion", en el anterior les habia propuesto una especie de encuesta pero nadie me presto atención, asi que de ahora en mas ustedes se dedican a leer y yo a subir los capitulos. Espero sus review y gracias porque vi que varias mas se agregraron. Mil gracias.**

**Besos enormes.**


End file.
